El pecado de athenea
by angarzafir
Summary: Luego de destruir a la humanidad, Zeus dejo paso de nuevo al humano sobre la tierra. En el siglo 9, Athena baja como es de costumbre, para gobernar sobre los humanos, sin embargo, en esa generación se abrira una nueva guerra santa.
1. Prologo

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
- El pecado de Athenea –**

Este es un fic que creo basado mayormente en los acontecimientos de la guerra relatada por Shiori Teshirogi, del siglo XVIII. Esta guerra santa ocurre decenas de siglos después que los dioses juzgaran a la humanidad luego que la última encarnación de Athena, Saori Kido, desafiara a los dioses y se enfrentara a ellos para salvarle la vida a un humano. El pecado de destruir el cuerpo de Hades y con ello desequilibrar el poder de la muerte, otorgándoles así la eternidad a los humanos; fue pagado con sangre eliminando de un solo soplido a toda la raza humana. Las lágrimas de Athena frente a Zeus no fueron capaces de detener la masacre de todos sus santos y de toda la humanidad sobre la tierra.

Sin embargo, siglos después, las lágrimas de Athena surgieron efecto en el dios, el cual volvió a darles vida a algunos humanos, para que la humanidad se restableciera y le entrego a Athena de nuevo el trono, haciéndole prometer que no levantaría sus manos frente a ningún dios por causa de los humanos. Como castigo y precio a este regalo, Zeus elimino del cielo la constelación de Pegaso, y con ello el único santo de Athena capaz de herir a los dioses. La última encarnación de Athena y por lo tanto, la última generación de Santos fue borrada de la historia de la humanidad, como parte del precio por una nueva vida. Hades, en una alma sin forma, fue designado de nuevo para gobernar el inframundo, sin permiso de levantarse frente a Athena, al menos que haya pecado sobre ella. De esa manera, la humanidad volvió a resurgir, el humano regreso a la faz de la tierra para enseñorearse de ella bajo la tutela de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. Así pasaron los siglos.

Cuando Zeus permitió que el hijo del hombre renaciese en las praderas, designó un único continente para ser habitado, de forma que los humanos no tuvieran la necesidad de enseñorearse de las profundidades de las aguas, ni de los extensos cielos. Ese continente fue llamado Gea, en honor a su ascendiente madre que descansaba en las profundidades del universo. En el centro de Gea, se levanto el santuario de la diosa Athenea, erguido entre grandes y majestuosas cordilleras que servían de murallas. Allí, cada dos siglos Athenea reencarnaba para gobernar a los humanos.

En el siglo 9, Athenea reencarno apareciendo debajo de su estatua como es costumbre. El patriarca, quien era uno de los antiguos santos de la generación anterior, ya se había encargado de buscar y entrenar a los próximos santos que ejercerían la justicia junto con la diosa. Tal como lo era anteriormente, la diosa era protegida por los doce santos dorados, embestidos con una protección tan brillante como el sol, custodiando con justicia y solemnidad cada una de las casas que llevaban al templo de Athenea. Los demás santos, acumulando 75 constelaciones y embestidos con protecciones de platas, tan brillante como el color de la luna o de bronce, tan hermosas como el brillo plateado de las estrellas; vivían en el santuario resguardando sus alrededores. Todos, jóvenes entrenados desde su niñez para cumplir con su misión frente a los dioses. Aguerrimos, fuertes y sabios, humanos escogidos por las mismas constelaciones. Todos estos brillaban, con excepción de la constelación apagada de Pegaso en el firmamento.

Sin embargo, en esa generación, algo ocurrió que cambió la historia de la humanidad y provocó una nueva guerra Santa.


	2. Muere una estrella

**Capitulo 1: Muere y Nace una estrella**

"_Se dice que la humanidad fue enterrada en la tierra, cuando el solo soplido de Zeus agito los cielos y creó una terrible tempestad. El fuego invadió los pastos, las aguas se agitaron y por último, la tierra se trago a los hijos de los hombres… todo porque Athenea amo a un humano."_

**Año 33, Siglo 9.**

El santuario estaba en total expectativa. Ningún alma del lugar podía cerrar sus ojos ante la terrible señal del destino de los dioses. En aquella noche, fría y voraz, aterradora por la oscuridad de su alfombra azul índigo, sin rastro de estrellas ni de luna; una vida estaba peleando contra la muerte, contra el designio de aquel dios sin forma que rige el inframundo. En la cámara del patriarca, vislumbrada y decorada exquisitamente con los mejores materiales que esconde la tierra, estaban reunidos en aquel lugar en espera del designio final. Muy jóvenes, habían congregados ocho santos de Oros con sus armaduras doradas brillando al unísono. Todos, arrodillados en el orden de su constelación, en espera que el más experimentado de todos los informara sobre las nuevas noticias.

- He oído, - Murmuro un joven de cabello oscuro y resplandeciente, tomado sigilosamente por una cinta blanca digerida por el tiempo y quien no se atrevía a subir el rostro – que el patriarca ha peleado con esa enfermedad desde la llegada de Athenea.

- También he oído algo así, Mizar de Cancer. Nuestro señor patriarca ha estado combatiendo con esta enfermedad por años.

Las palabras del joven pero experimentado compañero a su lado, hicieron que Mizar bajara aún más su rostro, apenado de demostrar en su mirada oscura, tan oscura como los cielos que gobernaban esa noche, tanta tristeza.

- Así es, desde hace años hemos estados preparados para cuando este momento llegara. Sin embargo, aunque el humano busca escudarse de la tristeza, esta viene y penetra sin ser detenida, arrasando las esperanzas en el instante y apresando a su víctima en el dolor.

- Pero aún así, Anthos de Piscis, - Se oye una voz femenina, fuerte, con influencia y dominio que todos los demás compañeros reconocían, la única mujer en la armada dorada - nosotros no tenemos otra opción más que seguir adelante con las enseñanzas de nuestro patriarca. Más que humanos, ahora somos el puente entre la divinidad y lo material. No tenemos el derecho de dejarnos someter por la angustia.

- Dignas palabras de quien no muestra su rostro ni su nombre, Santo de Virgo…

Las palabras de Anthos, desafiante y tan dolorosas como el inesperado roce de una espina, estremece los ánimos de toda la sala. El santo de Virgo, una mujer de cabello dorado sometido a una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara dorada, no hace movimiento alguno ante tal afirmación. El joven de cabellera ondulada, tan negra como la misma oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo brillante como la aurora en invierno, sonreía sabiendo que sus palabras surtían efecto en su compañera. Si, el joven dorado guardián de Piscis estaba satisfecho con su logro.

En ese momento, Sigfried de Sagitario aparece tras las cortinas derechas del templo, con su rostro desolado. Su cabello color bronce, despeinado y con caída incierta, solo cubrían tenuemente los ojos cansados de color almendra enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Todos sus compañeros dorados se levantan en posición solemne, esperando las palabras de quien era el mayor entre ellos.

- El patriarca… - Se detiene el joven santo inhalando un poco de aire - está en sus últimos momentos.

El silencio de la recamara, pesado y profundo, heló las fibras de cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban dentro de ella. En aquel momento, cada uno de los presentes podían ver pasar de forma individual, pero al mismo tiempo en armonía, los recuerdos con aquel hombre de edad que había visto los años de gloria desfilar sobre su cuerpo. Cada una de sus enseñanzas, de sus entrenamientos de guerra, de sus parábolas y cuentos de anteriores guerreros que pelearon por la paz de los humanos, junto con la diosa Athenea, aquellas historias que hervían en su sangre virgen de toda inmundicia terrenal, todo ello atravesaba su mente. Recordando y añorando momentos, se pudo ver como las mejillas del joven Santo de Aries se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que su ida sea menos agobiante? – Pregunto el Santo de Tauro, un joven, más alto que sus compañeros, cuya altura de su cuerpo se comparaba a la anchura de sus sentimientos-

- Por ahora, -Respondio Sigfried tratando de mantener su temple ante tan terrible situación- solo me ha encomendado que lleve a nuestra diosa a su recinto, junto con el Santo de Virgo.

Anthos sube su mirada ante el asombro, al mismo tiempo que el santo de Virgo al sentirse aludido. Sigfried baja el escalón que lo separa de su compañero y camina hasta situarse justo frente a su compañera dorado. El santo de Geminis, observando todo en absoluto silencio mientras en su mente coordinaba cada uno de los hechos con impresionante rapidez, entendía que ese llamado en sus últimos momentos no era de despreciar. Esa joven mujer, fue uno de los primeros de la armada dorada en alcanzar su puesto y con ello su derecho a vestir la flamante cloth de Virgo. Lo más impresionante, era que su ascensión a la corte dorada era una de la más extraordinaria en muchos siglos. En definitiva su compañero – mejor dicho, compañera- era alguien a quien temer y admirar.

- Levántate Santo de Virgo – Dice con voz dulce el santo de las alas doradas – El patriarca ha pedido que te acerques al seno de su muerte. Adelántate, mientras busco a la pequeña Athenea en su templo.

- Iré de inmediato. -Asintió con un leve movimiento de su rostro-

Levantándose firmemente, empujó la pesada capa vino tinto que la cubría y con ella su gruesa melena trenzada a su espalda, la joven camina hacia el lugar donde se extingue una estrella, dejando que cada paso resonara en la habitación, con el pesado sonido del oro contra el mármol. Sigfried, por su parte, se dirige de la misma forma hacía el preciado templo de Athenea, donde una pequeña de niña de cinco años descansaba. Al quedar los siete dorados solos en el lugar, el silencio fúnebre junto con una extraña curiosidad parecía sentirse a través de su cosmos.

- Supongo, que esto significa que ya hay sucesor al patriarcado… - Murmuró Anthos de Piscis impresionado –

- Creo que es demasiado pronto como para afirmar semejante decisión. – Replicó con serenidad el Santo Metis de Acuario, un joven de cabellera corta con un flequillo que caía levemente alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando así el contorno de su cara, de color del abono fértil, con ojos que semejaba la más verde de las esmeraldas –

- Es demasiado obvio a mi parecer… - Refunfuña Anthos cabizbajo –

- Sea cual sea la decisión del patriarca nuestro deber es cumplirla cabalmente sin prejuicios infundados. – Responde con firmeza el Santo de Capricornio Edmont, un hombre alto, de buena estirpe, quien no dejaba que su cabellera negra ocultara un centímetro de su rostro, por lo cual la mantenía sujetada firmemente sobre su cabeza. - Y eso va dirigido directamente a ti, Anthos de Piscis.

- No tengo ningún tipo de prejuicio, solo…

- Lo que hiciste hace poco Anthos, no es digno del comportamiento de un dorado para su compañero de armada. Además de ser irrespetuoso, considerando que es un compañero con mayor antigüedad. –Refunfuña Edmont visiblemente incomodo con lo ocurrido –

- Sobre todo en un momento donde todos estamos acogidos por una triste atmosfera de despedida. En momentos como esto, realizar un comentario como este, aunque fuese en tono de jovialidad, es impertinente e inadecuado. – Agrego su compañero Metis, observando a Anthos directamente a los ojos –

Ante las palabras de sus dos compañeros dorados y el silencio de los demás, que parecía apoyar con ello cada una de sus palabras, hicieron que Anthos bajara su mirada apenado ante su comportamiento.

- Yo estaría realmente feliz si fuese ella nuestro nuevo patriarca. – Comenta con voz fuerte y audible el Santo de Tauro, Aldebarán, en honor a la estrella más brillante de su constelación – No solo abandono su origen de mujer al colocarse la máscara amazona, sino que incluso abandono su nombre. En el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, se ha ganado mis respeto.

- Te debes sentir identificado con el Santo de Virgo, Aldebaran. – comenta sonrientemente el Mizar, con una sonrisa que no correspondía a la expresión de tristeza de su mirada oscura – Al igual que ella, tu también abandonaste tu verdadero nombre.

- Así es, pero a diferencia de ella, yo tome el nombre de la estrella más brillante de mi signo. Sin embargo, ella no parece tener interés de tomar algún nombre correspondiente a su constelación.

- Un nombre solo es un nombre. – Replica Edmont prudentemente – No tiene ningún tipo de valor especial.

- Por más que así sea un nombre nos identifica. – Se une de nuevo Metis a la conversación, con lo cual parecía que los dorados por un momento se olvidaban de la penosa situación que atravesaban – Por más que ella nos pida llamarla solamente Santo de Virgo, me resulta difícil acostumbrarme. Creo que todo humano sobre la tierra siempre anhela algo con el cual sentirse vivo y único, algo como el nombre dado desde nuestro nacimiento.

Géminis de nuevo escuchaba todo fríamente, uniendo una a una las piezas de la conversación, mientras pensaba en lo del patriarca, el llamado de su compañera, la humanidad, la vida misma, muchas cosas a la vez que difícilmente le permitía enfocarse en una sola. Lo único certero en sus múltiples análisis rápidos es que el significado tras haber abandonado su nombre, luego de abandonar su misma identidad de mujer, solo tenía una razón: Matar la identidad que la unía a la tierra para ascender a los cielos. Por algo, las palabras de su compañero Virgo al principio de la conversación tenían ese significado. Como santos de oro, ahora más que humanos, eran privilegiados de los dioses, el puente entre la divinidad y lo material, tal como lo había comentado ella. Eso parecía ser solo una forma más, de alejarse de su naturaleza humana. De ser así, el más cercano a los dioses.

Entre tanto, los dorados caían en un leve debate sobre el significado e importancia de un nombre, el santo de Virgo penetraba tras las cortinas que separaban la habitación del patriarca, llena de sombras, con solo una vela inclemente que parecía mantener con sus últimos suspiros el aliento del humano que regresaría a tierra. Viendo tan solitaria escena, Virgo de una vez interpelo en su mente la importancia de la vida terrenal, del humano y la esencia que le permitía vivir debajo del sol. El patriarca, al sentir el brillo dorado de la cloth en la entrada de su habitación, sube su mano derecha levemente, intentando con dificultad hacerle una señal de acercamiento al joven soldado.

- Ven aquí… Santo de Virgo…

- Si señor…

Acercándose tenuemente, Virgo se arrodilla en el filo de la cama, sujetando las manos débiles, moribundas, mucho más frías que la propia textura de su armadura en la piel, de quien le había enseñado y adiestrado. La mirada brillante, de un hombre que había visto un siglo nacer y morir, hacían que las pupilas verdes detrás de las gruesas arrugas en su tez blanca, parpadeaban denotando emoción.

- Sabes, que ya ha llegado la hora de marcharme… los dioses, parecen haber decidido que me fuera mucho antes de enseñarle todo a la encarnación de Athenea…

- No se preocupe, patriarca… Nosotros, los santos de oro que usted ha formado, nos encargaremos de completar la misión en su nombre.

- Precisamente, por ello… por ello quería verte…

El sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos. Quienes entraban a la habitación era Sigfried de Sagitario, sujetando con una de sus manos la pequeña y tierna mano de la diosa Athenea, una niña de baja estatura, pero con una belleza comparable a cualquier joven doncella.

- Disculpen que los interrumpe, he traído a la diosa Athenea como lo ha pedido. – Interviene Sigfried con voz solemne –

- Bien, acércate por favor…

Sigfried se acerca al lugar, junto con la niña de cabello dorado resplandeciente, quien estrujaba sus ojitos azules los cuales aún tenían señales de pesadez.

- Santo de Virgo, Sigfried de Sagitario, antes de morir, quiero dejarles un encargo.

- Sí señor. – Respondieron ambos al unísono –

- Sigfried, tu, como el mayor de los doces santos de Oro, te encargo el entrenamiento y nominación de los tres signos restantes. Debo irme sin haber completado los guardianes de las doce casas, confió en que tú lo harás bien.

- Sí señor, me encargare de transmitirle todas las enseñanzas que aprendí de usted, patriarca.

- Me quedo tranquilo con eso… Virgo, a ti, debo darle una misión especial.

Virgo sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, temiendo que tan soberana decisión fuera lo que indicaba su llamado frente a los demás dorados. Porque era de esperarse, que ante tal acción ella también hubiera considerado la posibilidad de ser la sucesora del patriarca, lo cual, no le hallaba la menor gracia.

- … Necesito que adiestres a nuestra joven diosa, en toda sabiduría y juicio justo. – Virgo escucho el pedido entre asombro y alivio – Lamentablemente tengo que abandonarla siendo aún muy inocente, pero sé, que en tus manos logrará tener control sobre su poder y su gracia divina. Como el santo más cercano a los dioses, te encargo esa misión.

- Disculpe Señor, pero, ¿no nos dirá quién sucederá su puesto como patriarca? – pregunta Sigfried luciendo preocupado por ello –

Virgo trago grueso, pensando en que tal vez al tener la misión de cuidar y enseñar a Athenea, significaba de forma directa encargarse del liderazgo del santuario. Por más honroso que esto fuere no era lo que ella buscaba al entrar, además que tampoco se sentía en la capacidad de tomar semejante responsabilidad.

- Ciertamente, no tengo a ningún sucesor en mente. Pero confío que Athenea, cuando tenga noción de su misión y poder sobre esta tierra, escogerá el más digno guiada por la sabiduría divina que la enviste.

- Mi Señor, le agradezco altamente que me confiera esta misión tan honrosa a mí, el Santo de Virgo. Juro por mi diosa Athenea quien nos acompaña en esta habitación, que cumpliré cabalmente con su pedido.

- Estoy seguro de ello… Sigfried, por favor, acércame a mi señora Athenea.

El Santo de Sagitario abrió camino para que la joven diosa se acerque al seno del patriarca. Seguido de esto, tanto él como el Santo de Virgo se levantaron sobres sus pies y se alejaron un poco de la escena. El patriarca toma una de las manos de la diosa, y sutilmente la besa con respeto y honra, mientras que la diosa, gobernada por la inocencia de su edad, peinaba los blancos cabellos del anciano usando su mano izquierda con ternura. Los jóvenes santos oyeron de lejos el murmullo del hombre, quien le daba indicaciones a su diosa de atender a las voces de sus protectores, haciendo caso de sus enseñanzas, y repitiéndole su futuro como la deidad de la humanidad. Una escena conmovedora, que parecía ser protagonizada por un anciano abuelo y su joven nieta, donde el hombre que ha vivito toda una vida se despide de una estrella que acaba de nacer. Sigfried pensaba en ello, recordando vagamente algún momento de su pasado, sepultado entre tantas nuevas experiencias.

En ese momento, un viento frio se coló por la ventana y entre las piedras del recinto, el mismo que al pasar sobre la única vela encendida de la habitación, se llevo con su invisible cuerpo el fuego de la vida. Todos los santos del santuario, sintieron como en ese noche el cosmos que poco a poco estaba brillando entre ellos, vio su fin. Todos, sin haber una excepción, bajaron su rostro en señal de respeto. Todos, bajo el mismo sentimiento de ver una estrella morir en el firmamento.

* * *

1 Mizar: Nombre bíblico, Significa "Terror"

2 Anthos: Del Griego: Significa "Flor, El Florido, El Floreciente"

3 Sigfried: Del Germano: Unión de Sigus "victoria" y Frid "Amparo, protección". El amparo de la victoria, el que protege con la victoria.

4 Metis: Del Griego, significa "Inteligencia". Hija del Oceanos y de Tetis, primera esposa de Zeus.

5 Edmont: De Germania: Unión de Eck "espada, sable" y Mund "protección". Quién protege con su espada.


	3. Un nombre de Athenea

Capitulo 2: Un nombre de Athenea

"_**Se decía, que anteriormente los hombres podían andar sobre las aguas y volar entre los cielos. Que incluso había gobernado los espacios fuera de la tierra, y tocado los astros del universo…"**_

Aquella noche, fría y tenue, cuando el patriarca exhalo su último aliento de vida, la pequeña Athenea no lo comprendió. Para ella, el anciano que la estuvo cuidando durante esos cinco años, se había quedado dormido del cansancio. No entendió, tampoco, el porqué todo el santuario parecía triste por ello.

**Año 41, Siglo 9.**

El cielo aún no había sido engalanado por la primera luz del sol, cuando en las casas del santuario ya se oía el frio y audible sonido del Oro sobre las piedras talladas de mármol. La capa blanca se movía al son del movimiento del santo que la portaba, junto la trenza dorada, que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Ya no era necesario pedir permiso cada mañana entre los templos, ya que era de conocimiento de todos que su deber la obligaba a ir desde temprano al templo de Athenea, y solo le permitía regresar hasta muy adelantada la noche. Aún así, mañana tras mañana, un Santo siempre le pedía que pidiera el respectivo permiso antes de pasar por su morada protectora.

- Tan temprano como siempre, Sophia(i) de Virgo.

La mujer cubierta de dorado, observaba seriamente en las escalinatas de la doceava casa, al joven santo de Oro, Anthos de Piscis. Su cabello negro, tan oscuro como el ébano caía sobre su rostro tan blanco como el marfil, sus ojos, grandes y vigorosos como el de una cierva, con pobladas cejas negras que delineaban su contorno, y adornados por bellas pupilas con el color de la profundidad del mar. Su nariz perfectamente tallada, labios mesuradamente trazados, con un brillo rosado natural, digno de la salud de su cuerpo. Y para terminar, como una obra de arte perfecta, estaba aquel lunar en su mejilla izquierda grabado como si fuera el sello de los dioses. Si, era de por sí, el hombre más hermoso del santuario, el digno hombre protegido por la constelación de Piscis.

- ¿Otra vez amaneces solo para esperar mi entrada, Santo de Piscis? – Comenta firmemente el santo de Virgo – Podrías estropear la belleza que tanto te exalta.

- Entonces el Santo de Virgo, el más cercano a los dioses reconoce mi belleza, debo sentirme honrado.

- Hum… veo que alguien necesita que le suban su autoestima. Vamos Anthos, ¿me permites pasar de nuevo por tu casa?

- Por supuesto, compañera. – Virgo se disponía a poner un pie delante hasta que oyó la continuación de la frase. – Hazlo mientras observó la belleza pasar por mi casa.

Aunque por la máscara era imposible ver alguna expresión, el cosmos de virgo lo hizo entender que resulto ser algo no solo incomodo, sino molesto. Sonriéndose a sí mismo, como si de un juego se tratase, suspira profundamente subiendo la mirada al firmamento.

- Me refiero al amanecer, Santo de Virgo. A los hermosos rayos del sol que pronto cubrirán la tierra y dará sol a mi jardín. Tan brillantes y hermoso como los cabellos de Athenea.

En silencio, y sin titubear, el santo de Oro de la sexta casa recorrió los pasillos de la casa de Piscis, llegando al jardín de rosas, y atravesándolos sin ninguna dificultad, como ya tenía acostumbrado. Mientras hacía esto, era seguido de lejos por la mirada de Anthos, quien sigilosamente volteo para observar a su compañero seguir su camino predeterminado desde hace ocho años.

Ya en la sala del Patriarca, y luego de avisar a las damas del santuario para que fueran a despertar y alistar a la diosa Athenea que descansaba en su templo, Sophia se acerca a los libros de vida del santuario, y lo abre en la página marcada en el día anterior, por una viejo y grueso vara de oro afinado, tallada por los mejores escultores de aquel tiempo. Toma la pluma del lado derecho, enjugándolo un poco con la tinta oscura, para luego limpiar un poco el exceso de humedad y así poder escribir la memoria de lo ocurrido en el día anterior, para con ello seguir dejando plasmado como el tiempo pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

Sophia, observaba la fecha con cierta melancolía. Justo ese día, alguien de su pasado, de la vida que dejo atrás luego de entrar al santuario, celebraba otro año de vida sobre la tierra. En ese momento recuerda, que no hace mucho ella también sumo otro año más a su tiempo de vida, acumulando ya 23 años. La añoranza, uno de esos sentimientos humanos que ha buscado enterrar por años, vuelve a tomar forma dentro de su pecho, sentándose por unos instantes en su corazón. Añoraba sentir el viento soplar sobre su rostro, mientras los rayos del sol se posaban sobre su piel blanca y daban calor a su cuerpo. Sensaciones que desde que tiene la máscara ha dejado de sentir. Sin embargo, el sonido a su derecha le hizo recordar la realidad en la que vivía, reincorporándose nuevamente.

- Disculpe, señora Sophia, la señora Athenea se niega a salir de su baño matutino.

Sophia suspira un poco luego de oír la información de una de las damas, visiblemente empapada y avergonzada de presentarse así ante un Santo Dorado.

- Entiendo… Ve a cambiarte, pronto de seguro subirá Sigfried de Sagitario a dejar su reporte y no puedes permitir que un hombre te observe en semejante condición.

- Si señora…

- Y recuerda, que antes que una mujer, soy un Santo de Oro. Sé prudente en la forma en que te presentas. Tentar a uno de los Santos es un pecado vergonzoso en el santuario.

Precisamente, en la sala de baño de la diosa, una enorme sala cubierto de mármol, marfil y ornamentos de Oro y Plata, un alboroto nada honroso tenía a la mayoría de las damas empapadas y en un aspecto indecoroso. En medio de semejante bullicio, Sophia de Virgo entra sin anunciarse, y observa a todas las damas avergonzadas bajando su cara frente al Santo de Oro, y a Athenea, quien aún estaba en las aguas, riéndose en las orillas de su enorme lago. Ya de 13 años, era una joven vigorosa, bella, tan bella que poseía en si una gracia divina que hacía temblar a cualquiera que la observase, con mirada profunda y directa, del color de las extensiones del cielo, y cuyo cabello dorado asemejaba al brillo del astro Rey sobre la tierra.

- Mi señora Athenea, creo recordar haberle dicho ayer que hoy tendríamos un entrenamiento desde tempranas horas.

- Sophia, ¿no te parece que este es gran un día para ir a ver al rocío de la mañana alimentar a los hermosos y frondoso jardines del santuario? Hoy tengo deseos de pasear por el santuario, observar por mi misma la maravillosa tierra que gozan la humanidad que protejo.

- Lamento tener que interponerme en sus planes, mi Señora Athenea, pero tenemos una prioridad en nuestro programa, y necesito que usted colabore con su humilde servidora.

- Entiendo… - Murmura Athenea bajando su mirada y observando así su bello reflejo en las aguas. – entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme a Salir, Sophia?

El Santo de Virgo asiente y se acerca a la orilla del estanque para sujetar la mano de su diosa y sacarla de las aguas, preparando su capa blanca para cubrirla. No obstante, la joven diosa tenía otros planes en mente. Justo cuando se acercaba a tomar la mano de su protectora, uso su otro brazo para provocar un ligero movimiento de ola en la superficie y con ello intentar mojar al caballero dorado.

**¡KAN!**

Las gotas de agua que se acercaron al cuerpo de Sophia chocaron con una pared invisible de cosmos y cayeron sin encontrar a su blanco hasta el frio piso de mármol. Athenea observó decepcionada como el Santo había evitado ser víctima de sus juegos, al igual que las damas del santuario. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Athenea es levantada de entre las aguas usando la telequinesis, y elevándola hasta el piso de mármol, mientras la joven se cubría su hermoso cuerpo, avergonzada. Por último, siente como la capa blanca, pesada y tibia, cae sobre su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo.

- Es impresionante como ha crecido mi Señora, su belleza no es comparable ni con todos los tesoros del mundo terrenal. Es mi mayor deseo poder observar también con tanta plenitud la sabiduría de la diosa a quien protejo. Damas, por favor, vestid a la diosa Athenea. Estaré esperándola en el recinto del patriarca.

- Si señora.

Saliendo del lugar, Sophia suspira profundamente. Sabía que no había manera de hacerle ver a su joven diosa que era imperativo ser fiel a cada una de las clases y entrenamiento para el uso de su cosmos. Y lo peor del asunto es que, lógicamente, Athenea tenía razón… No hay ninguna amenaza latente, ni peligro aguardando por su llegada, muchos menos la certidumbre de alguna guerra Santa que pudiera exigir las habilidades completas de su poder divino. Poseidón había tomado control sobre todas las aguas, Hades estaba sin cuerpo encerrado en el inframundo sin permiso a levantarse. Ningún otro dios del Olimpo había mostrado interés en la tierra de Athenea. Técnicamente, no hay razón para que la diosa aprendiera a utilizar el uso de su cosmos en la tierra. Y eso era la escusa que día tras día interpelaba al Santo de Virgo, argumento que no podía evadir y destruir con alguna apreciación razonable.

Pensando en ello, se pregunto si esa instintiva paz que gozaban los humanos durante ya nueve siglos seria real, o solo un efímero espejismo. A pesar de ser entrenados como Santos de Oros, Plata y Bronce, eran nueve siglos sin tomar su cuerpo y cosmos como armas de guerra, nueve siglos donde sus habilidades han pasado de ser practicas a teóricas. Muy por dentro dudaba, que pudieran ser capaces de enfrentarse a una guerra Santa como las que le contaba el patriarca en estos precisos momentos. Sigilosamente, Virgo sujeta su antebrazo izquierdo, donde tenía amarrado al sagrado rosario de las 108 cuencas, tesoro sobreviviente de la última masacre. Según cuenta la leyenda, Athena derramo 108 lágrimas sobre el rosario, cuando rogaba a su dios padre por la humanidad de la tierra. Por ello, esta magnífica arma, visiblemente insignificante, había quedado como legado.

Sintiendo su fría temperatura entre sus dedos, Sophia recordaba la historia del santo considerado como el antecesor, sin importar cuantas generaciones hayan pasado: Asmita de Virgo. Al ser el último dorado guardián de la sexta casa en pelear en la guerra santa, es considerado por todos los consiguientes jóvenes de esta constelación como su antecesor. Desgraciadamente, del verdadero último santo de Virgo en aquella guerra donde destruyeron el cuerpo de Hades había sido borrado de la historia, junto a la humanidad misma. Así que su única referencia en la historia de las guerras santa era aquel hombre ciego que alcanzo la iluminación. Aún en ese collar de perlas se sentía, muy tenuemente, su cálido cosmos… Asmita de Virgo, el hombre que incendio su cosmos para sellar el poder de la inmortalidad de los espectros, junto, con todas sus dudas a Athena. En ese momento, se pregunta a sí misma la razón de aquella inquietud de su pecho. Algo como si le advirtiera de un peligro inminente.

- Buenos Días, Sophia de Virgo – Escucho el dorado a sus espaldas - ¿Qué haces tan pensativa a mitad de la cámara?

- Buenos Días Alwar(ii) de Géminis. Solo escuchando un poco las voces del tiempo encerradas en este viejo rosario. Has venido temprano como acostumbras.

- Vine tal cual como me lo pediste. Entonces la práctica de hoy para nuestra Señora incluirá espacios dimensionales.

- Así es, quiero que nuestra señora tenga total control de su cosmos en cualquier espacio dimensional, sea este mundo terrenal o en el mundo de los dioses. Y para ello eres tú, el Santo de Géminis, el más adecuado.

Alwar de Géminis sonríe tenuemente, con un movimiento en sus labios finos de suma delicadeza. Un hombre serio, analítico y calculador, en sabiduría e inteligencia es rival del mismo santo de Acuario, en bondad y fuerza equivalente al santo de Tauro. Con excelente dotes de liderazgo, inquieto, un tanto agresivo, pero fiel. Su cabellera tenía el color de la tierra recién bañada por el rocío de la mañana, entre tanto sus ojos, pequeños, pero de contornos firme, tenían pupilas del color de las avellanas. Su nariz afilada como torre de marfil y su férreo mentón que enmarcaba su rostro ovalado, le otorgaban el perfil de cualquier dios terrenal. Por último, su cabello levemente despeinado caía hasta la altura de su abdomen, del cual solo dos delgados cúmulos de cabellos se sujetaban improvisadamente desde la cien de su cabeza hasta detrás de su nuca. Un hombre de buen parecer y de alta estima en el santuario.

- Sophia, ¡hoy no quiero entrenar! – Se escucho la queja de Athenea a sus espaldas – Hoy quiero recorrer los jardines del santuario.

Ambos Santos se arrodillan frente a Athenea en señal de respeto, y luego se incorporan sobre sus pies. La joven diosa vestía un hermoso traje de lino fino color perla, brillante y con movimiento sinuoso, que se sujetaban por dos broches de oro en sus hombros y dejaba caer como si fuesen cascadas sobre sus brazos. Sus dulces pies calzados con unas sandalias y de su cuello colgaban tres collares de oro y piedras preciosas.

- Mi señora, Alwar de Géminis ya se encuentra aquí para acompañarnos en el entrenamiento. No sería muy cortes de mi parte pedirle que regrese a su templo sin cumplir el motivo de su visita. – Replica Sophia tenuemente buscando convencer a su diosa –

- Entonces, que Alwar nos acompañe en el paseo, y también invitas a Anthos de Piscis, el conoce unos hermosos jardines de rosas y flores que quiero visitar.

- Mi Señora, le pido que entienda… - La voz de Virgo fue interrumpida –

- Será un placer acompañarla en su paseo, señora Athenea. – Responde Alwar con una sonrisa. –

Sophia se mantuvo en silencio, visiblemente incomoda ante los cambios hechos en su calculado cronograma diario. Athenea sonríe, con una jovialidad que imprimía luz al lugar tomándolo con su mirada enteramente victoriosa.

- ¿Ves Sophia? Hoy es buen día para pasear.

- No tengo nada más que decir mi señora… - Replica Virgo resignada – Iré a buscar al Santo de Piscis…

- No, me encargare yo misma de hacerlo.

Sin dar tiempo a rebatir su comentario, Athenea corre de prisa hacia la salida de la cámara del patriarca. Sophia reacciona casi inmediatamente y busca ponerse de pie para detenerla, pero es interceptada por la fuerte mano de Géminis en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Géminis! – Grito Sophia visiblemente molesta –

- Cálmate Virgo, solo saldrá al siguiente templo, el santuario esta atestado de guardias alrededor y además, está el mismo Anthos de Piscis en la cercanía. ¿Qué le podría pasar por solo recorrer esos escalones?

Ante esas palabras, el santo de la sexta casa retira la mano de su compañero de su hombro, y desata un profundo suspiro de intranquilidad. Géminis se acerca sigilosamente a su compañero, que a pesar de tener su rostro cubierto por una fría mascara, su cosmos desvelaba claramente sus emociones.

- A veces pareciera Sophia, que vivieras en estado de alerta día tras día, como si estuviéramos en una guerra. – Esas palabras golpearon lo más profundo de su ser a la mujer de cabello dorado – Acaso, ¿hay algo que te perturba?

- No lo sé… Solo, quiero cumplir honrosamente la misión que me encomendó el patriarca antes de morir.

- Y la cumplirás, tienes varias décadas por delante para hacerlo. Después de todo, no hay guerra de la cual preocuparnos, ni amenazas que pudieran acorralarnos.

El silencio de Virgo le hizo entender a Alwar, que nada podía hacer en ese momento para tranquilizar a su compañero. Desviando su mirada, camina unos pocos pasos hacia la entrada y se detiene en la puerta decorada de mármol.

- Sophia… Cuando oí que nuestra señora Athena se tomo la molestia de buscarte un nombre, no supe que concluir al respecto. Por un momento, vi con desconfianza ese acto de tanta generosidad de su parte a uno de sus protectores, pero al escuchar el nombre que decidió entregarte, no pude sentirme más que complacido. Definitivamente, eres la personificación de la sabiduría para nuestra joven diosa, y estoy seguro, que no falta mucho para que su sabiduría divina despierte en su joven cuerpo. Solo, disfruta la posición privilegiada que los dioses te han dado…

Con esas últimas palabras, Alwar de Geminis se retira del lugar en silencio. En la soledad del lugar, Sophia se quita por un momento su máscara para verla por tan solo un instante en sus manos. Fría, dura e inclemente, el sello de su humanidad.

- ¿Varias décadas eh? - Murmuro la mujer para sí misma - Y entonces… porque siento en mi cosmos que debo darme prisa… porque este rosario viejo que me atavíe hace tan solo una semana, llama directamente dentro de mí ser… Porque siento, que los santos lloran…

En el piso de mármol, se ve caer rápidamente, una gota transparente.

- … intento escuchar, entender, lo que quieren decirme… Pero no puedo hacerlo… No puedo entender las voces del pasado…

Murmullos, que fueron tragados por la soledad y el silencio, entre las marcas artísticas del mármol.

---------------------------------

i Sophia: Del Griego, significa "Sabiduría"

ii Alwar: De origen Germano, unión de All "Todo" y Wers "prudente". Muy prudente, precavido, totalmente atento.

Gracias a quien lee esta pequeña historia, le etsoy poniendo todo el cariño,y tengan por seguro que en algún momento iran apareciendo los santos que conocemos.


	4. La Forma del Pecado

Capitulo 3: La Forma del Pecado

_**Oh Athenea, ¿Que han vistos sus ojos divinos en un hombre material? ¿Porque llora por la vida de un solo humano? Que este amor no nos lleve a la deshonra. Que sus lágrimas no tracen el camino de la muerte.**_

Luces, colores, formas irreconocibles en un mar de colores y líneas que se escapan a través de la luz. ¿Qué es esto? Las formas parecían tomar sentido.

_"Virgo, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

¿Qué es esa voz? ¿Quién la llama con tanta desesperación? Un campo oscuro se abre frente a su vista. Puede escuchar en él el gemido de centenares de almas, tal vez miles, una hablando con la otra a la vez. Frente a ella, un árbol brillante, frondoso, alto, rebosante de vida. Allí, debajo de aquel árbol, apostado a la orilla de un río de sangre, estaba una mujer de cabellera clara, con sus manos apostadas en su pecho, en señal de oración.

_"Virgo, ¡Detente!"_

Vuelve a escuchar la voz de un joven a sus espaldas. Gritaba, con su cosmos, directamente inyectando su voz al sexto sentido. Sophia observa a la mujer debajo del árbol, cuyos cabellos se movían sinuosamente por el viento. El cosmos que ella despedía, a pesar de no reconocer su semblante, era igual que el de su diosa Athenea. ¿Quién es esta chiquilla? ¿Dónde estoy? Siente que su brazo derecho se afila como espada.

_- ¡El mundo caerá en las manos del rey del inframundo! – Escucho Sophia de una voz que parecía venir dentro de sí – _

_"¡Detente!"_

El grito, de quien parecía ser un joven ruidoso, no detuvo el movimiento de ese brazo que atravesó el abdomen de la joven. Solo en ese momento, Sophia entendió que fue su brazo el que traspasó a aquella mujer, cuyo cabello se tiño inmediatamente del dorado que gozaba el cabello de su diosa. La sangre caliente parecía resonar con su armadura dorada. La cabellera dorada seguía danzando en el viento y el olor familiar de su piel, le llamo la atención. Fue en ese instante, que observa el cuerpo de su Athenea, atravesado por su propio brazo. El terror la embargó.

_"¡VIIIIRRGOOO!"_

El grito de aquel joven se eleva tan fuerte como su cosmos azul. Sophia voltea rápidamente, sin entender que ocurría en ese momento, para ver como el joven se acercaba con su puño enfurecido. Un joven, de unos 15 años de edad, visiblemente golpeado, con una cloth de bronce destruido y de quien colgaba una pulsera añejada de flores en su muñeca derecha. La luz, el calor de su cosmos acercándose hacía ella, no permitió que pudiera hacer algún movimiento. La luz cubrió en su totalidad su visión…

_- ¡Athenea! – Grita Sophia en su habitación –_

Sophia abre sus ojos visiblemente asustada. El calor del lugar, la textura de su cama y el brillo de dos antorchas en las paredes adyacentes, le hizo entender que estaba en su templo. Sophia se sienta en sus aposentos dejando que su cabello dorado y fino cubriera su rostro, mientras sentía que gotas de sudor recorrían su piel a través de su delgado vestido blanco. El cosmos que parecía cubrirla al despertar, se desvaneció. Todo lo que ha visto, era tan solo un sueño. Un mal sueño. Toma la máscara dorada que estaba a su lado, para cubrir con ella su rostro, y luego toma un manto vino para cubrirse. Levantándose, camina hacia las afueras de su templo, y posa su mano sobre la fría columna de mármol.

Parecen, que fueron memorias del pasado… - Se dice ella misma, extrañada aún sobre la visión – Pero… ¿quién era ese joven? Y ¿Cuál era la constelación que protegía?

Evidentemente, nunca había visto una cloth como esa. Pero más que eso, la sensación de sangre que sintió en su brazo derecho, todavía era detectable tras su piel. Sophia voltea su mirada hacía una de las esquinas del templo, donde su armadura Dorada estaba descansando en su posición de reposo, con la estructura de una virgen en oración, y el rosario cayendo de sus manos doradas, que en ese momento, parecía estar brillando de cosmos. Sophia, se sentía más inquieta de lo normal…

Aquella mañana, el sol cubrió rápidamente los pastos del lugar y lleno con su luz cada uno de los templos que resguardaban el camino hacia Athenea. Como era habitual, desde muy temprano, los aspirantes a santos eran entrenados.

- Esta vez se le ha hecho tarde, Sophia de Virgo.

Virgo observaba frente a ella y en la entrada de la doceava casa, como era ya una rutina, al santo de Piscis Anthos.

- Pido permiso para pasar tu casa, Anthos de Piscis. – Declara Sophia sin discutir –

- Más directa que de costumbre, compañera. Puedes pasar.

Sophia no perdió más tiempo, por lo cual empezó a dar pasos dentro de la casa.

- Sentí tu cosmos, en esta madrugada. – Los pasos de virgo se detuvieron ante esas palabras – Aunque fue por un segundo, fue agresivo. Luego simplemente no pude percibirlo más.

- Tuve una mala noche. – Responde Sophia directamente –

- Para que un Santo como tú, sea obligado a levantar su cosmos de esa manera, deberíamos considerarlo una pésima noche.

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo fue una pesadilla. Ahora si me permites, estoy retrasada, debo retirarme.

Los pasos, vacios y ruidosos dentro de la casa, pronto llegaron a su fin. Anthos observó como aquella capa blanca atravesaba los campos de rosa rojas hacia la cámara del patriarca, mientras pensaba en que pudo ser capaz de agitar el cosmos de su compañera.

Fuera de las tierras del santuario, más allá del rio que separaba la zona Norte del lado Oeste de Gea, donde algunas montañas se alzaban dando comienzo a las tierras heladas del continente, un pequeño pueblo en las planicies reposaba. Había rumores que allí, había llegado un forastero de notable belleza. Su vestimenta era negra, sujetada solo por un medallón de plata en su hombro izquierdo y ceñido por un cinturón de plata y acero. Su cabello, negro como la noche, con hermosos hilos que caían alrededor de su cuerpo magnífico, cayendo sobre su rostro solo tres flequillos delgados, enmarcaba la belleza de su rostro. Mejillas rosadas, vivas, como el de un joven saludable, sus labios carnosos, brillantes como las perlas, nariz esculpida perfectamente, mentón definido, pestañas abundantes que delineaban sus pupilas oscuras. En su muñeca derecha se veía una pulsera de plata en forma de serpiente se enroscaba en su brazo tan blanco como el marfil. Todo él una representación de lo divino.

Aquellos quienes lo veían, no se atrevían a acercarse a aquel hombre de alta contextura y perfecto semblante. Creían que era un hijo de los dioses, quien paseaba sutilmente por sus tierras, como príncipe y señor de ellas. El hombre, mientras caminaba, recordaba las palabras de aquella misión encomendada por el mismo dios del inframundo.

Luego de salir de los límites de la aldea, llega a una pequeña posada, humilde de vista, la cual tenía además un pequeño sembradío de diversas legumbres y un riachuelo que regaba sus siembras. El joven penetra en la pequeña posada, observando a una mujer de cabellos dorados, visiblemente resecos y mal cuidado, sujetado por una vara de metal delgada, y dejando que bucles dorados despeinados cubrieran su rostro. Sus vestidos estaban sucios, sus manos lastimadas y en uno de sus brazos sostenía un paño rojo de limpieza. La mujer se reincorporó, intentando vanamente de verse mejor ante el forastero.

- Disculpe mi Señor, ¿Qué lo trae a este humilde lugar? – Murmuro la Señora entre nerviosa y anonadada –

- Un poco de agua y lugar para dormir esta noche. Es todo lo que pido de usted, mi Señora. – Respondió galantemente el joven de cabellos negros –

- No pida más mi Señor, le daremos lo que desee y merece. Por favor, sígame…

La mujer sacude un poco sus faldas y se adentra a unos de los pasillos de la orada, en la cual alguna de las maderas crujían al ser pisadas, denotando el descuido y los años que le pesaban, luego de pasar por todas las habitaciones, llega al final a una puerta de aspecto decorado, espaciosa y de buena vista. Al ser abierta, divisa una cama grande, donde posiblemente descansarían 3 personas, bien arreglada y decorada. Toda la habitación perfumada de vainilla, unas flores amarillas en una mesa al lado de la cama y una gran ventana que tenían una vista, le hizo entender al joven que era la mejor habitación que tenía.

- Esta es la habitación donde yo reposo con mi hija, pero por ser usted, le permitiré dormir esta noche en ella. – dijo la mujer reclinándose en señal de respeto –

- Es más de lo que pedía, le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad.

El joven penetro la habitación, sentándose en la cama y sacando de su bolsa negra un cofre de plata. Ese cofre tenía algunas inscripciones extrañas y parecía bastante valioso. La mujer observa curiosa el extraño objeto, sintiendo un extraño deseo codicioso.

- Joven Señor, ¿puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

El joven observa a la mujer profundamente, dibujando una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en el santuario Atheniense se escuchaba la melodía matutina de los entrenamientos de los Santos. Ya dos dorados habían sido adiestrados y ascendidos por Sigfried, solo faltaba el Santo de Oro de Escorpio quien aún no ha cumplido con todas las formalidades. Vigilando el desarrollo de las prácticas de los soldados, Sophia de Virgo caminaba entre los escalones junto a Edmont de Capricornio. La mañana era hermosa, no había duda de ello y en ese día en particular descansaba de sus labores como instructora de la diosa Athenea, para que Metis de Acuario le hablara a la diosa sobre la lectura de las estrellas.

- Los jóvenes son bastante diligente, cumplen las órdenes sin titubear, asumen los retos como verdaderos soldados. Sé, que con ellos armaríamos un ejército poderoso. – Comenta Edmont seriamente, sintiéndose en su tono de voz cierta satisfacción. –

- Si han sido entrenados por ti, no dudo de ello. Estoy segura que estos jóvenes tienen la fuerza y determinación del hombre a quien siguen.

- Es un honor recibir ese comentario de tí, Sophia. – Responde el Santo de Oro con una sonrisa sincera, bien delineada, casi limitada a su tono de seriedad. – Cuando Sigried me encargó esta misión, supe que esto era en lo que podía ayudar para el desarrollo del poder de Athenea en nuestra tierra Gea. Inmediatamente mi vista solo pudo ver un solo objetivo.

Ambos se detienen en uno de los espacios de combates donde dos jóvenes entablaban una práctica. Ambos alzaban su cosmos con fuerza y vigor, y asestaban golpes con fierezas, haciendo gala de movimientos tácticos y agilidad. Sophia y Edmon eran testigo de su arduo enfrentamiento.

- Esta noche, sentí tu cosmos tornándose agresivo por un instante. – Comento Edmont con la mirada fija a esos dos jóvenes. –

Sophia observa el rostro de su compañero, mucho más alto que ella, con un porte fuerte y fácil de obedecer. Cejas pobladas prácticamente formando un solo camino, ojos pequeños y alargados con escasas pestañas. Su nariz era afilada, su mandíbula pronunciada y labios gruesos. Su cabello, amarrado firmemente sobre su cabeza, era negro como la misma oscuridad, y lo suficiente largo como para dejar solo una pequeña brocha sobre su cabeza. Recordó en ese momento, que fue el uno de los aspirantes de santos cuando ella ingreso y ambos ascendieron al mismo tiempo.

- Tuve un mal sueño… Uno del cual no encuentro significado.

- Sabes que soy hombre de pocas palabras, y mucho menos me gusta obligar a las personas a confesar cosas que no se sienten capaces de hablar por sí misma. Solo te comento, porque me preocupa viniendo de ti.

- Lo sé… - Murmuro Sophia con cierto aire de nostalgia – Y también sé, que si a alguien puedo confiarle incluso mi vida, ese serías tú Edmont.

Edmont voltea para ver a su joven compañera, quien escondía de segura una leve sonrisa detrás de esa mascara. El podía leer sus expresiones a través de su cosmos.

- Soñé, conmigo misma… o, tal vez era una de mis antiguas encarnaciones… No estoy segura de ello.

- ¿… Antiguas encarnaciones? – Se pregunto Edmont algo incrédulo –

- Sé que puedo confiarte esto, porque te conozco como un hombre prudente y recto en su forma de pensar, un hombre quien no tambalearía ante las circunstancias, ni abandonaría sus ideales. – Susurró Sophia con firmeza, casi sosteniendo todas sus esperanzas en cada una de esas palabras. Sujetó su respiración un segundo, y luego exhaló para continuar con su relato. – Desde que me atavié este rosario de perlas, he tenido algunas visiones. Tal parecen, que son visiones del pasado. Pero en cada una de ellas, siento en mi cosmos un intenso pesar.

- ¿Has visto algo específico de las antiguas guerras?

- No, aún no… o por lo menos eso creo… - Murmuro Virgo un tanto inseguro – Lo único que sé, es que intentan decirme algo. Algo que tiene que ver con la Señora Athenea. Pero apenas pueda interpretarlo, te comentaré de nuevo.

- Entiendo… - Musita Edmont más preocupado ante el relato. – Al menos, ¿puedo pedirte algo, aunque sea irracional?

- Tú, ¿pidiéndome algo irracional? – Dijo Sophia entre una leve carcajada – Déjame ver lo más irracional que puede pedirme el hombre de la cordura.

- Intenta controlar tu cosmos cuando eso suceda.

Ante tal pedido, Sophia abrió sus ojos como dos platos, y al mismo tiempo agradeció que la máscara cubriera sus ahora mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

- Tu cosmos en ese segundo de ferocidad, fue demasiado poderoso. Todo el santuario de seguro supo que algo andaba mal en ti. No quisiéramos tener la necesidad de intervenir en uno de tus sueños.

- Me has dejado sin palabras… - Contesto Sophia entre labios –

- Tu también, creo que estamos a mano…

Entre tanto, en aquella posada acomodada entre las planicies, el joven de negro se levanta ante la pregunta de la mujer. Pudo detectar rápidamente la mirada llena de deseos de su anfitriona hacia el cofre que llevaba consigo.

- Mi nombre es Pandora… - Respondió el joven con sinceridad –

La mujer, de unos cuarenta años de edad, observa al joven extrañado ante su respuesta.

- Lo sé… sé que este nombre suele ser de mujer. Pero los que me dieron vida, me otorgaron este nombre al ser yo el poseedor de todos los dones.

- ¿El poseedor de todos los dones, mi Señor? – Susurro la mujer con cierta curiosidad –

- Así es…

En aquellas pupilas negras y brillantes, parecía esconderse todo un mundo de sombras y oscuridad, un espacio vacío que parecía seducir la indagación de la mujer.

- … En la antigua tierra, Zeus para castigar a los hombres, le dijo a los dioses que crearan a una mujer con todos los dones. – Relata el joven con elocuencia – Para ello, cada uno de los dioses le entregaron la belleza, seducción y astucia. Justo antes de llevarla a tierra, le ofrecieron un cofre que contenía todos los males del mundo. Esa mujer recibió el nombre de Pandora.

- He escuchado esa leyenda mi Señor, donde se atribuye a las desgracias del mundo a una joven mujer.

El joven sonrío, con aire de complicidad que alentó los ánimos de la mujer. Sostuvo entre sus manos el cofre que guardaba y lo extendió hacia la dama. Ella se vio por un momento confundida, titubeando en si debía aceptarlo luego de ese relato.

- En este cofre, a diferencia de aquel que poseía la original Pandora, se encuentra únicamente la esperanza. Solo puede ser aperturada por el alma más pura, una cuya virginidad no haya sido mancillada y cuyo corazón guarde la misma bondad de los dioses. Él precisamente, me ha traído a este lugar.

- La esperanza… ¿dice? – Titubeo la mujer con deseos y temor – ¿Se trata del último mal que no escapo del cofre al ser abierto por Pandora?

- Así es… se trata del último deseo de los dioses. Y he venido a entregárselo a usted, la escogida por los mismos…

Seducida ante sus dulces palabras y hermoso mirar, la mujer sucumbe antes los encantos del joven y toma entre sus manos el cofre que parecía ofrecerle un hermoso regalo. Inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento, la mujer corre para prepararle la mejor cena a su inesperado viajero. Por el viento que corría a través de los ventanales, la puerta que había quedado entreabierta fue cerrada con delicadeza.

- He cumplido con el primer paso. – Se dijo el joven orgullosamente, como premiándose a sí mismo de su proeza –

La mujer observó a través de los ventanales de su cocina, que al parecer una nubes presagiaban una pronta lluvia. Sin darle mayor interés, prosigue con sus labores culinarias, no sospechando que en el pueblo se gozaba de luz y sobre su posada, una nube oscura cargada de potentes rayos se había posado inmóvil.

- Precisamente, ese cofre tiene la esperanza… la esperanza que solo se encuentra tras la muerte.

Las sombras empiezan a cobijar la habitación, como si se trataran de los nuevos gobernantes de todos sus espacios.

- Porque ahora la personificación del pecado, el que atraerá las desgracias a este nuevo mundo, será un hombre…


	5. La Meditación Maldita

**Capitulo 4.- La Meditación Maldita**

_"Los dioses lo han decidido. Una noche triste para nuestra diosa, quien ve apagarse con dolor la constelación del santo que ha peleado por ella. Quien ve consumirse en la oscuridad la estrella del hombre que amó."_

**Año 43, Siglo 9.**

La noche era oscura, temible, casi enfurecida se veía con aquellos cúmulos de nubes cargadas de electricidad y agua. La tormenta desatada era feroz, inclemente y llena de poder destructivo, demostrando su inmenso brazo de destrucción en cada relámpago que surcaba los cielos y en su crujido en forma de trueno. Allí, un hombre se ve indefenso debajo de la estatua de Athenea, en el lugar más sagrado del santuario. La enorme imagen de piedra recibía los inclementes elementos de la tempestad y observaba a aquel hombre arrodillado en una de sus faldas. El sonido del viento, la luz fugaz de los relámpagos y el escándalo de los truenos apagaban los gritos y gemidos de aquel hombre cuyas lágrimas eran confundidas con la lluvia. Gemía, gritaba, se retorcía como gusano en tierra frente a la diosa inmóvil…

Sigfried abre los ojos luego de escuchar un fuerte trueno en las cercanías. El frio de la noche parecía no afectarle, ya que sentía un calor inmenso en todo su cuerpo. Se levanta con dificultad, observando con su vista borrosa las paredes de mármol que lo rodeaban y el fuego de las antorchas que vacilaban ante el viento del exterior. El hombre toma un manto a su derecha, de gruesa piel y se sienta un momento en su cama, esperando que su corazón tomara su ritmo normal. Ese sueño lo había estremecido…

- Buenos días Sigfried de Sagitario. – Escucho el dorado a su compañero atrás –

Sigfried voltea su mirada hasta la entrada de la cámara del patriarca, donde su joven compañera de la casta dorado acaba de entrar. Él tenía aproximadamente unos 5 minutos de haber llegado a la recámara, en espera de las órdenes de su diosa. Observa a su compañera rápidamente, detallando la melena dorada que ya llegaba hasta su cintura, su estatura baja y contextura delgada, y aquella mascara dorada que no permitían detallar sus facciones.

- Buenos días Sophia de Virgo. ¿Has tenido una buena noche? – Pregunta Sigfried con cortesía –  
- Entre lo que cabe. Con esa tormenta fue difícil tener un sueño relajado.  
- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sophia se posiciona a su lado, en espera del comienzo de la reunión, viendo firmemente hacia el frente. Sigfried intenta mantenerse inerte en el lugar, pero la pesadez de su vista le hacia agonizante la espera.

- Veo que no pudiste dormir bien… - Comenta Sophia respetuosamente. –  
- Sí… con la tormenta fue imposible descansar.

Ella veía a su lado a ese hombre, el mayor entre los dorados, frotándose los ojos tenuemente. El rojo de su vista contrastaba con sus pupilas del color de las avellanas, recordándole por un momento aquella fría noche de la muerte del patriarca. Su cabello algo alborotado, caía con tenues onda de color castaño. Nariz gruesa, labios delgados y mejillas gruesas en su rostro redondeado. Sophia por un momento agradece tener esa mascara que la protege en esos días donde el sueño no ha sido su aliado, para no tener que presentarse con las bolsas de cansancio debajo de sus ojos, tal como su compañero.

En ese momento, entra al lugar la diosa Athenea, ataviada con un vestido de lino plateado que la cubría desde el cuello, cayendo una breve capa a sus espaldas, luego bajando entre sus brazos con mangas anchas para al final caer una falda recta hasta el suelo. En su cuello reposaba los collares del patriarca y una gargantilla de Oro. En su cabello, un prendedor dorado en forma de ala sostenía un mechón de su cabellera dorada a la derecha. En sus muñecas descansaban algunas argollas de oro y en su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza el báculo de la victoria: Nike. Su cuerpo ahora tenía el contorno de una joven mujer, hermosa y llena de gracia. Al momento de entrar, ambos dorados se inclinaron ante ella.

- Muchas gracias por acudir a mi llamado, Santo de Oro Sigfried de Sagitario y Sophia de Virgo. – Anuncia la joven divinidad al sentarse en su trono. – La razón para esta reunión es algo que como gobernantes de esta tierra nos corresponde hacer. Anoche hemos sido sacudido por una inmensa tormenta y por ello, muchos pueblos en la cercanía a los ríos se han visto cruelmente afectados. Pase toda la madrugada recitando oraciones por cada vida humana de esos pueblos.

Sophia escuchaba las palabras de su diosa llena de satisfacción, denotando la elocuencia, madurez y misericordia que remitían cada una de sus frases. Su diosa, no solo había crecido en cuerpo sino en mente, en sabiduría y en poder. Se sentía orgullosa de ver por fin el fruto de 10 años cuidándola y protegiéndola.

- Por ello, les encomiendo la misión de tomar un grupo de soldados del santuario y ayudar a los pueblos que se hayan visto afectados por las subidas de las aguas. Sophia de Virgo.  
- ¡Si mi señora! – Responde Sophia con fuerza. –  
- Recoje de nuestros estantes y huertos las mejores frutas, hortalizas, mantos y agua para los refugiados. Da órdenes a las asistentes de organizar todo el material y dividirlo en grupo de 10, cada uno para un hombre.  
- Como ordene mi Señora.  
- Sigfried de Sagitario.  
- A sus órdenes. – Contesta Sigfried con voz fuerte –  
- Prepara contigo a cinco grupos de soldados, un Santo de Plata y un santo de bronce, que se encarguen de ir a los cinco pueblos para dar su apoyo en el rescate y manutención. Coordina que se lleven las ofrendas del santuario con ellos y asígnale a cada una la misión. Luego supervisa que todos regresen al santuario y el santo plateado deje un reporte de las condiciones del lugar. Si hace falta más ayuda, los trabajaremos desde la cámara del patriarca.  
- Entendido mi señora.  
- Con eso, doy terminada la reunión. Agradezco toda su ayuda y por favor, manténganme informada de los avances de esta misión. Estaré orando por cada uno de ustedes.

Al haber escuchado cada una de sus ordenes, ambos santos abandonan la recamará con instrucciones detalladas de su trabajo. Por un lado, Sophia llamo a todas las asistentes del santuario y les dio la orden de recolección. Metis de Acuario y Anthos de Piscis, se unieron a la cosecha de los mejores frutos de la tierra para los pueblos afectados. Las mujeres colocaron en tierra mantos de piel, gruesos y resistentes, lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar 60kilos de peso. Sobre los mantos se iban colocando cada uno de los elementos que iban a ser enviado a los necesitados. Sophia se encargaba personalmente de inspeccionar la calidad de los frutos y de cerrar cada una de las cargas, tal como Athenea se lo había pedido.

Por su parte, Sigfried organizaba los escuadrones de ayuda en el coliseo, apoyado por Edmont de Capricornio y Aldebaran de Tauro. Se seleccionaron 5 santo de platas y cinco santo de bronce para la misión. Los escuadrones estarían divididos de la siguiente forma: (Santo de Perseo junto al Santo de Unicornio, Santo de Cerbero con el Santo de Osa Mayor, Santo de Águila con el Santo de Lobo, Santo de Lira con el Santo de Cisne y Santo de Ofiuco junto a Santo de Dragón). A cada grupo se les dio instrucciones precisas de cómo trabajar y hacia dónde dirigirse, resaltando la solidaridad como unos de los valores que deben demostrar al pueblo. Ya con los grupos armados, se dirigieron en la entrada del templo de Aries donde el joven Nergio, el santo protector, les entrego los encargos que Sophia había preparado. Con esto su misión esta inaugurada.

- Disculpe mi señora, he venido tal como lo ha pedido.

En el templo de Virgo, una mujer envestida con la armadura plateada de Grulla, se arrodilla frente a Sophia. De cabello corto y rojizo como el fuego, piel blanca de la cual se podían vislumbrar algunas pecas en sus hombros. Un vestido ceñido color azul le cubría debajo de su armadura y una máscara plateada escondía su rostro.

- Olvida el protocolo, Samara de Grulla, mi buena amiga. Hoy tengo que pedirte un enorme favor. Pasa adelante y hablemos cómodamente.

Ambas guerreras se sientan en una pequeña mesa en la habitación del dorado. Las asistente sirven un poco de vino y las deja a solas en el lugar. Samara toma la copa, quitándose la máscara y dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules. En su rostro, cúmulos de pecas cubrían sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios gruesos se enjugaban con el vino de la copa. Una mujer de buen parecer.

- ¿No tomará vino mi señora? – Pregunta la joven plateada intrigada –  
- Deja de llamarme así Samara, simplemente llámame Sophia de Virgo. – Responde Sophia tranquilamente. – No tomaré, ya que ahora entrare en meditación.  
- ¿En meditación Sophia?

La joven santo se levanta sujetando el rosario de perlas que reposaba en su brazo izquierdo.

- Así es, había estado esperando el momento para poder hacerlo. Durante estos diez años no he contado con mucho tiempo, pero ya mi labor como instructora de la diosa Athenea ha llegado a su fin. Así que ahora podre hacer esta meditación que he tenido pendiente. Será larga y difícil, y para ello necesito que te quedes en el templo velando por mí.  
- Entiendo… - Susurra Samara bebiendo otro sorbo - ¿Qué buscarás en la meditación?  
- Respuestas Samara, respuestas a muchas cosas que tengo guardada en mi mente. Espero hallarlas sin falta.

El sonido de la copa sobre la madera fue lo que se oyó en consecutivo, para luego abrir un minuto de silencio. Samara se coloca de nuevo su máscara de plata y se levanta de su asiento, en un movimiento muy lento, llena de aire melancólico.

- Nunca pensé que la chiquilla que rescataría de ese incendio, sería hoy la Santo de Virgo que pediría mis servicios. Me siento un tanto nostálgica sobre ello.  
- Samara, no hay necesidad de sentir nostalgia.  
- Aquella noche empañada de humo, en mi pueblo natal, pensé que no quedarían muchos sobrevivientes, y al mismo tiempo desee con todas mis fuerzas salvar a alguien. Y allí, te encontré a ti entre los escombros. Más bien, tu cálido cosmos me guió hacía ti…

Sophia hace un movimiento con sus manos que le indican al guerrero de plata que es suficiente. El pasado para Sophia era algo que abandono junto a su nombre.

- Solo necesito que vigiles mi estado. Si en algún momento pierdo el control, corre a la recamara de Athenea.  
- Entendido.

Al decir esas últimas indicaciones, Sophia sale de la habitación y se posiciona en el rincón más oscuro y alejado de la entrada de su templo y del camino hacia la salida, para que sus compañeros dorados que requirieran pasar por su casa no la incomodaran en medio de la meditación. Colocándose en la posición de la flor de Loto, ella desenreda el rosario de su antebrazo izquierdo, y lo coloca entres sus dedos, sosteniendo con los pulgares y dedos índice a dos de la cuencas del sagrado legado. Luego de ello respira profundo y se prepara para iniciar una meditación que sería larga y costosa…  
Esa noche, fuertes vientos sacudían las paredes del santuario. El sonido de los brazos y oleadas de aire en la atmosfera, al chocar entre los bloques de concreto y mármol y atravesar pequeños agujeros en las edificaciones, hacían sentir que estaban en una extraña y rudimentaria orquesta de viento. La noche en sí era lúgubre, y el aroma de la lluvia, de la tierra recién mojada, daba indicios de que vendría otra tempestad.

En avanzada hora de la noche, Samara observa como el cosmos dorado de Sophia seguía en pie, fuerte y cálido, en medio de los fríos vientos de los alrededores. El rosario, con cuentas de color perla, parecía moverse sinuosamente entre el oleaje de cosmos que emanaba de su protectora. La joven mujer, reconocía en ese cosmos el poder de la casta de Oro.

Por otra parte, batiéndose frente a los mismo vientos de la posible tempestad, se veía una capa plateada y una armadura dorada subir los inmensos escalones hacía Piscis. El joven dorado guardián de la doceava casa, estaba despierto observando de lejos todos los templos que descansaban debajo de su propiedad y vio cuando Metis de Acuario abandonó su casa y se dirigía hacia la cámara del patriarca.

- ¿Me permites pasar por tu templo, Anthos de Piscis? – Pregunta Metis rápidamente –  
- Veo que no ha de ser algo trivial para hacerte subir a estas horas y con semejante clima. – murmura el joven pelinegro – Puedes pasar.

En silencio, el joven de cabello oscuro empieza a recorrer el pasillo hacia la salida de la doceava casa, mientras se sentía el helado viento y algunas gotas a las afueras del templo.

- Metis, ¿Tienes idea del porque el cosmos de Virgo vibra con tanta fuerza? – Pregunto Anthos deteniendo así el recorrido de su compañero.  
- Según tengo entendido, el Santo de Virgo está meditando.  
- … meditando… - Susurra extrañado - ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en eso?  
- No lo sé. Pero es normal de los santos de la sexta casa pasar largo tiempo en meditaciones. Puede que tarde días en ello.

Un trueno atravesó los cielos sobre el santuario, alumbrando rápidamente a su alrededor y sorprendiendo a la ya lluvia que caía en el lugar. Metis observo el ambiente en silencio, suspiro profundamente, como si por un momento lamentará tener que cruzar los escalones con semejante condición y luego sube su mirada decidida.

- Debo avanzar.  
- Adelante…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Anthos, al escuchar el sonido del oro golpear el piso de su templo, y luego golpear las afueras, escuchándose ahora el eco vacío del oro contra los suelos húmedos.  
Luego de cruzar los escalones rodeados de rosas rojas, Metis de Acuario sacude un poco su armadura empapada, antes de abrir la puerta que conduce a la recamara del patriarca. El sonido pesado de la puerta al abrirse, le parece imperceptible luego de que un trueno cayera en las cercanías con increíble estruendo. Suspira profundamente, y observa en frente de él a la diosa Athenea con cierta intranquilidad en sus manos. El báculo de Nike descansaba a un lado de su trono, y ella caminaba de un lado a otro con visible preocupación.

- He venido como me lo ha pedido, mi Señora. – Se presenta Metis respetuosamente – Metis de Acuario esta aquí.  
- Gracias por venir a tiempo Metis de Acuario. ¿Ha encontrado respuesta a mi pedido?

Metis se arrodilla y baja su rostro empapado que reflejaba vergüenza. De su péqueña nariz caen varias gotas de agua al piso de mármol y eran acompañadas por las gotas de su cabello color tierra, el cual se adhería fielmente al contorno ovalado de su rostro debido a la humedad.

- Mi señora, estas dos últimas noches de lluvia, como entenderá, ha sido imposible observar el cielo estrellado y con ello cumplir su pedido. Pero, según usted me ha conversado y conforme a los escritos de las antiguas guerras, es posible que su instinto divino este en lo cierto.

Desde el lugar donde se arrodillo, podía ver como las faldas rectas de su diosa se dirigían lentamente hacia el espaldar de su trono.

- Antes de que cayera la primera tormenta, sentí un fuerte cosmos oscuro levantarse hacia el noreste del continente. Fue por solo un momento, pero estoy segura que era un cosmos temible.  
- Entiendo su preocupación mi Señora. – Reflexiono Metis -

Estuve leyendo los registros pasados y no se ha tenido ningún tipo de confrontación con Poseidón desde la era de los Mitos, y Hades quedo inhabilitado para atacar la tierra. ¿Cree usted que se trata de otro dios?

Un trueno vuelve a sacudir a todo el santuario. Anthos veía impresionado la gran tormenta que se había desatado sobre ellos, temiendo que su jardín de rosas se viera arrasado por los torrenciales de agua que caía desde el cielo. El joven Pisciano suspiro un poco, y se preparo para volver a su recamara y tratar de dormir un poco, aunque todo aparentaba que sería tan difícil como la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Virgo, Sophia seguía meditando a pesar de la tempestad que sacudía el lugar. Samara toma un manto para cubrirse del frio del lugar conforme vigilaba el estado de su ahora superior. Sin embargo, empieza a ver que el cosmos del santo de oro, empieza a vacilar como una llama de vela ante el viento de tormenta.

- ¿Sophia…? – Llamó Samara un tanto inquieta –

El cosmos del dorado poco a poco parecía encenderse más y más, de forma agresiva e imponente. De inmediato, el cosmos de su compañera alerto a sus compañeros dorados en cada una de sus casas.

- No… ese cosmos, es frio, oscuro y profundo… Es como el cosmos del dios Hades. – Murmuró la joven Athena colocando su mano derecha en su frente, acariciándola tenuemente. –  
- Pero es imposible, el dios Hades no pue… - Metis tuvo que callar –

Athena levanto su mirada y observo directamente la puerta del salón. Metis, por su parte, sintió el terrible cosmos que se estaba elevando dentro del santuario, espantosamente agresivo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Athenea confundida - ¿Ese es el cosmos de Sophia? ¿Por qué lo está encendiendo de esta forma?

Metis no tenía nada que responder ante esas preguntas.

Anthos salió asustado de su recamara y se posiciona en la entrada de su templo, desde donde ve el templo de su compañera en oscuridad, tal como los demás. No obstante, el cosmos agresivo de su compañera era detectable fácilmente.

- Sophia… ¡Sophia! – Grito Samara tratando de llamar a Virgo y sacarla de su meditación. –

El cosmos seguía expandiéndose, esta vez tomando la forma de flor de loto a su alrededor. Samara entendió que algo estaba ocurriendo en medio de la meditación, algo que está sacudiendo el cosmos de la joven santo y busca salir corriendo hacia la cámara del patriarca. Sin embargo, rayos dentro del mismo cosmos de Sophia llamó su atención y la hicieron detener. Rayos que provenían del mismo rosario.

- Que ocurre con ese rosario… - murmuro la mujer de Plata – ¿Será que es eso, lo que perturba la meditación de mi señora?

No bien había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, nuevos rayos de energía rodearon el rosario y tiñeron dos de sus cuencas blancas en color negro, tan negro como el cielo de esa noche. Ante tal evento, Samara solo tuvo una reacción, decidiendo quitar de las manos del santo dorado el extraño amuleto.

- ¿Sophia está meditando? – Levanto la voz la señora Athenea, con tono de autoridad que sacudió el cuerpo de Metis de Acuario. - ¿Por qué nadie me había informado?  
- Mi señora, es algo común en los guardianes de la sexta casa el meditar para reunir su cosmos.  
- ¿Entonces debo tomar este comportamiento y esta cantidad agresiva de cosmos como algo normal? – Vociferó Athenea visiblemente molesta –  
- Lo siento mi señora… pero temó que esta situación está lejos de ser normal…

Samara, con dificultad, logro acercarse lo suficiente a Sophia, y con sus manos, cubierta por la armadura de Grulla, logro sostener el rosario. Para su desgracia, lo que había cometido era un terrible error. El cosmos de Sophia, como horribles látigos de poder, azota a la mujer a una de las paredes de templo, provocándole un desgarramiento a todos sus órganos internos y cayendo luego de vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre. A su lado, cae la máscara plateada hecha añicos.

Anthos veía con terror como la casa de Virgo brillaba con un cosmos entre dorado y color rojo, observando una enorme flor de loto que cubría toda la edificación y amenazaba con derribarla. La noche sería larga…

"_Por fin podemos hablar… Sophia de Virgo"_


	6. El llamado del pasado

**Capitulo 5.- El llamado del pasado**

**Citar:**

_Los Santos lloran, lloran al ver la tierra desolada de lo que una vez protegieron, lloran preguntándose si valió la pena su sangre derramada, sus lágrimas, su cosmos extinguido…_

El joven santo de Leo se levanta aterrorizado al sentir tan enorme poder cerca de su templo. Se levanta rápidamente, colocándose la pesada armadura de Oro sobre su cuerpo y sale sin siquiera peinar sus gruesos cabellos rubios alborotados. Al estar en la salida de su templo, observar horrorizado como escaleras arriba, en el templo de Virgo, una enorme flor de loto cubría la edificación. El cosmos era sumamente agresivo, poderoso e intimidante. Sus ojos del color de la miel se abrieron en par de par ante tal escenario.

- ¡Kenelm de Leo, no te muevas de tu templo! – Escucho con voz de mando a su espalda.

El joven Kenelm, quien apenas cumplía 18 años, observa como uno de sus superiores le hablaba desde la entrada de su casa.

- ¡Señor Alwar de Geminis!  
- Déjanos a los mayores encargarnos de lo que sucede. – Ordena Alwar con autoridad –  
- Sí señor, esperare aquí sus órdenes. – Respondió el joven un tanto intranquilo –  
- Cuando vi que la casa de Géminis estaba vacía, supuse que ya su protector se había adelantado. – Se escucho otra voz a sus espaldas –

Alwar y Kenelm voltean para ver al joven Nergio, guardián de la primera casa y por ende el santo de Aries, penetrar en la casa de Leo.

- No puedo quedarme en mi templo con semejante amenaza. – Respondió el hombre de cabello castaño, guardián de la tercera casa.  
- De seguro, Aldebaran debe haber notado el cosmos de Sophia desde las cabañas de sus aprendices. No debe tardar en venir.  
- Pero sin duda alguna, el cosmos es impresionante. Dudo que podamos acercarnos tranquilamente. – Analiza Alwar con rapidez – Siento el cosmos de Edmont y Sigfried moviéndose de sus templos, posiblemente, también vayan a verificar que está pasando en el templo de Virgo. Nergio, tal vez podamos retener por un tiempo el cosmos de Sophia con tu Cristal Wall, al menos, para evitar que destruya las paredes de su templo.

El joven León escucha la conversación de sus mayores con asombro y curiosidad. Era primera vez en su joven vida de dorado que enfrenta un peligro así. Ese cosmos agresivo, aunque fuese de uno de sus compañeros, le hacía hervir su sangre de adrenalina. Una verdadera batalla.

- ¡Kenelm! – Despierta el joven guerrero aludido por la misma voz de mando –  
- ¡Si señor Alwar!  
- No abandones la casa de Leo, nosotros nos encargaremos de verificar lo que ocurre en la sexta casa.

Con lo dicho, Alwar de Geminis y Nergio de Aries, abandonan la quinta casa para dirigirse a la siguiente, sin importar la lluvia y el viento que arrasaba a todo el santuario.

_"Ciento Uno… Ciento Dos… Ciento Tres… Ciento Cuatro…"_

En medio de su profunda meditación, que trascendía los límites de su cuerpo y mente, Sophia podía escuchar la suave y profunda voz contando, conforme rodaba una de las cuentas del rosario. EL eco de las perlas al chocar, era pesado y casi infinito, tan inalcanzable como la misma realidad que la rodeaba.

- ¿Qué estoy escuchando…? ¿Quién cuenta las perlas del rosario? – Se pregunta el santo de Virgo intrigado –

_"Ciento Cinco… Ciento Seis… Ciento Siete… Ciento Ocho."_

Al terminar el conteo, se escucha como se agita el rosario de un lado a otro. Sophia seguía atenta a cada mínimo sonido que la ayudara a comprender que estaba viendo o sintiendo a través de su meditación.

_  
"Así que has venido a buscar respuestas… el humano, es tan frágil, tan simple, tan momentáneo… Las preguntas de los humanos son fáciles de formular, pero muchas veces difícil de afrontar y mucho menos de aceptar."_

Sophia sonríe al oír esas palabras. Ciertamente, cada una de sus frases tenían sentido y eran verdaderas. Para un humano, trascender a lo divino es imposible, al menos que se despoje de su ser material, de sus sentimientos y emociones.

- Así es… pero mis preguntas son mucho más complejas, Asmita de Virgo.

_"Yo no soy Asmita de Virgo, pero reconozco a Asmita de Virgo como mi anterior reencarnación."_

Ante esas palabras, Sophia palideció. Entonces, con quien rayos estaba estableciendo comunicación con su meditación y cosmos. Si no era Asmita de Virgo, ¿se trataría de último santo de la sexta casa? ¿Aquel que participo en la destrucción del cuerpo de Hades?

- Entonces, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?

_"Antes debería saber tu nombre, no lo crees, ¿Santo de Virgo?"_

- Mi nombre es Sophia.

**"¡FALSO!"**

El espacio en donde se encontraba, transmuta en millones de colores y formas, como si se tratar de un calidoscopio que cambiaba de forma amorfa e inentendible, confundiendo la mente de la mujer dorada.

_"Sabemos que no te llamas Sophia"  
"Nosotros lo sabemos todo"  
"El mundo terrenal y divino, lo eterno y perecedero, somos testigo de ellos a través de los siglos"_

- Mi diosa Athenea me dio este nombre, y con orgullo lo seguiré portando.

_"La diosa Athenea es una diosa misericordiosa. ¡Demasiado misericordiosa!  
"La diosa Athenea es también imprudente… incluso, podríamos decir que inútil…"_

- ¿¡Qué están diciendo!? ¿Cómo pueden hablar de nuestra diosa de esa manera?

_"Una diosa que no aprende de sus errores… una diosa que no entiende su posición divina… una diosa que no respeta el sacrifico de sus santos… ¿Debemos acaso mostrar respeto ante tal divinidad egoísta?"_

Sophia escucha esas palabras como cuchillos afilados traspasando su razonamiento y sus creencias, provocando en ella una profunda indignación, una molestia insana, un claro enojo desproporcionado que inmediatamente tomo forma de cosmos en la sexta casa. Edmont y Sigfried llegaron a pocos escalones antes de alcanzar al templo de Virgo, pero la enorme fuerza del cosmos les obligo detenerse. De la misma manera que Alwar le dio órdenes a Kenelm de no moverse de su templo, los santos de Capricornio y Sagitario le ordenaron al Santo de Libra seguir la misma instrucción.

- ¿¡Es esto lo que tenían que decirme!? – Grita Sophia llena de furia. - ¡No permitiré que se refieran a la diosa Athenea de esta manera!  
_  
_

_"Sabemos que tú has protegido a la encarnación Athenea durante estos diez años, la has adiestrado, la has cuidado. Se podría decir que eres su caballero más preciado."_

- Solo era su tutela, pero ya no necesita de mí y como diosa que es, sabia y prudente, ¡estoy segura que me tiene la misma estima que a los demás santos!  
_  
_

_"Incrédula, ignorante… Todo el santuario lo sabe, lo respira tras los murales de los templos. Saben que Athenea te tiene un aprecio más allá de sus santos."_

- ¡No pienso oír más! ¡No pienso seguir esta absurda conversación!

_"Las preguntas de los humanos son fáciles de formular, pero muchas veces difícil de afrontar y mucho menos de aceptar. Te lo hemos dicho al principio, Sophia de Virgo."_

Extrañas memorias atravesaron los espacios de Sophia. Pudo observar absorta imágenes de sangre, de muerte, de angustia y entrega total a su diosa. Levantamiento de dorados en las doce casas, lagrimas, gritos.

_"¿Qué puede saber quien no ha vivido el horror de una guerra santa? ¿Sabes porque la tierra que los santos anteriores protegieron ya no existe? Todos nosotros, vivimos bajo el mismo deseo de proteger a Athena por sobre todas las cosas, nos sacrificamos, protegiéndola por encima de todo. A ella, y a la tierra que amamos más que nada en este mundo."_

Las escenas iban cambiando, convirtiéndose en un relato mudo de santos de cualquier rango entregando su vida. Vio a su anterior encarnación, el Santo de Asmita, quemando su cosmos para formar el rosario. Observo al santo de Piscis, muriendo en un último respiro protegiendo el santuario y una aldea. El santo de Capricornio llevándose una deidad, el santo de Acuario conteniendo a un dios, el santo de Sagitario muriendo frente a una gran puerta. Veía impresionada la sangre que se derramaba en todo el panorama de la guerra. Observaba anonadada las lágrimas de santos renegados, quienes regresaron de la muerte para pelear por su diosa. Sacrificios, tantos sacrificios humanos, tantas armas de vida que eran ejecutadas en el largo ciclo de guerras.  
_  
_

_"Pero Athenea, mancillo todas nuestras esperanza…"_

- ¡La tierra fue erradicada por órdenes de los dioses! ¡No soportaron que una guerra santa terminara con el cuerpo de uno de los suyos!

**"¡FALSO!"**

En medio de la torrencial lluvia, Edmont y Sigfried veían preocupados como las columnas del templo empezaban a temblar ante el cosmos, que cada vez más salía mas de control. Alwar, por su parte, reconocía que si no actuaban rápido y detenían a Sophia de esa meditación, el templo de virgo se desmoronaría con ella dentro.

- ¡Señora Athenea, no se acerque más! - Se oyó el grito de Metis a sus espaldas –

Los santos de Capricornio y Sagitario voltean viendo asombrados a su diosa, quien había bajado sin tomar menor precaución por la lluvia. Sin mediar palabras, Anthos de Piscis, quien los siguió desde que vio a su diosa salir de su templo, se quito su pesada capa y la cubrió.

- Edmont de Capricornio, Sigfried de Sagitario, ¿algunos de ustedes estaban informados sobre la meditación de Sophia de Virgo? – Pregunto Athenea directamente, mientras los observaba con sus profundas pupilas grises –  
- Mi señora Athenea, Sophia me había comentado hace un tiempo sobre su intención de realizar una serie de meditaciones. – Responde Edmont inclinando su vista frente a su diosa –  
- ¿Sabes cuál era el propósito de su meditación? – Interrogo de nuevo la joven denotando una seriedad inclemente –

Edmont tiembla un momento, pensando en si era correcto o no comentar sobre los sueños que Sophia le había confesado sobre sus anteriores encarnaciones, y un mensaje referente a su diosa. Todavía dudando sobre que sería lo correcto, siente como detrás de ellos se abre un portal dimensional con un cosmos conocido.

- ¡Alwar de Geminis! – Exclamó Sigfried asombrado –  
- Vine en cuanto sentí el cosmos de mi señora sobre los escalones hacía la casa de Libra. Mi señora, intente entrar al templo de Virgo para verificar el estado de su protector, pero me es imposible penetrar con esa inmensidad de cosmos descontrolado. Sabemos que además, un santo de plata se encuentra dentro de la casa.  
- ¿Un santo de plata? – Repitio Athenea con sorpresa –

Sigfried y Edmont se miraron rápidamente ante tal revelación. Anthos de Piscis permanecía cerca tratando de ver en que podría colaborar y Metis de Acuario intentaba recordar algo de lo que había leído sobre las guerras pasadas que le diera un indicio de cómo actuar ante esta situación.

- Cómo entenderá mi señora, si nosotros como Santos de Oro nos vemos intimidados ante tal cosmos, las posibilidades para un Santo de plata son nulas. – Sigue hablando Alwar con tono de preocupación – Nergio ya intento penetrar en el templo con su tele transportación, pero es imposible.  
- Entiendo… - Susurra Athenea ahora más preocupada – Bien, ábranme Paso, entrare a la casa de Virgo.

Diciendo esas palabras, con tono de orden y firmeza, el cálido cosmos de Athenea empezó a elevarse.

_"Ciertamente Zeus sabía que al haberse iniciado las guerras santas, tarde o temprano uno de los dioses sería exterminado. Esa no fue la razón por la cual la ira de Zeus cayó sobre nosotros."_

Sophia seguía oyendo todo, confundida y temerosa de seguir atendiendo las voces del pasado, que parecían sacudirle toda la paz de su interior. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Zeus castigo Athenea eliminando la humanidad? ¿Por qué?

_"Ahora, preguntas por qué, ¿no Sophia?"_

- ¡Dime, dime qué fue lo que paso! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cuál fue el pecado de Athenea?

_"Nuestras dos alma, encerradas en este viejo rosario… observan una vez más con pesar, que Athenea comete el mismo error. Nuestras dos almas, gimen de dolor al ver que otra guerra santa se avecina por el egoísmo de la diosa, que aplasta a los humanos en la desdicha."_

- ¡Pero porque! ¿Por qué Zeus castigó a Athenea? ¿Cuál era su crimen?  
_  
_

_"Para un dios, ir en contra del destino, en contra de lo predeterminado, es herejía… Para un dios, el humano no es más que un peón, una molécula y un simple átomo que respalda el poder de su universo… Pero Athenea… Athenea lo olvido…"_

- ¿Qué olvido? ¿Qué olvido Athenea? ¿Qué destino quiso evitar?

_"La debilidad de la existencia de un humano… la frágil humanidad… arropada ante un amor inmerso en egoísmo…"_

Sophia oía esas palabras sin entender que pasaba ni que querían decir. Athena condenó a la humanidad, ¿por olvidar su fragilidad? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
_  
_

_"El rosario… ha recuperado la razón por la cual fue creado. Una nueva Guerra Santa esta por comenzar."_

- ¿Una guerra santa? – Repitió Sophia totalmente aterrada, mientras veía una y otra vez las escenas de sangre y dolor de las guerras anteriores –  
_  
"El destino es justo Sophia. El destino devuelve lo que fue recibido. Athenea, Athenea pagará con lágrimas de sangre su pecado a la humanidad… las ciento ocho lagrimas que derramó en el pasado, no es nada comparado al castigo divino, que no proviene de los dioses, sino del mismo destino."_

En ese momento, un cosmos cálido, inmenso y brillante lleno la visión. Un cosmos que Sophia reconoció al instante…

Ante los ojos de los dorados, el cosmos de Sophia manifestado a través de esa enorme flor de Loto desapareció violentamente. Dentro de la casa del santo de virgo solo se sentía el poderoso cosmos de la diosa, cálido y latente, que pareció despejar la terrible oscuridad de la tormenta que los arrasaba. Sin embargo, dentro del templo, la diosa observaba con dolor el cuerpo de Sophia tendido en el suelo y como sus manos sostenían fuertemente el rosario de 108 cuentas, como si se aferrara a las memorias de las antiguas guerras…

* * *

Gacias a todos sus comentarios!! ^^


	7. Duelo

**Capitulo 6.- Duelo**

_"El humano vio desde su mísera existencia como el cielo rugía sobre ellos, como las aguas se levantaban de sus límites y apresaban los dominios de la tierra. Como el viento se volvió en huracanes y los rayos sacudían las estrellas. Como su vida llegó a su fin…"_

En las alturas, ella podía ver una villa cercana, con luces encendidas a lo lejos. Todo a su alrededor, se sentía cálido, muy cálido y en su brazo derecho extendido, el rosario de 108 cuentas brillaba lleno de fuerza, con el cosmos totalmente palpable, visiblemente nuevo.

Al voltear su vista hacia su izquierda, observa un joven visiblemente golpeado y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su armadura era distinta a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, aunque en ella podía sentir su mismo cosmos. Era el mismo joven que vio una vez en sueño, el mismo que la llamaba y decidió golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, el mismo del cual desconocía su armadura. Ese mismo joven, ahora lloraba arrodillado a su lado, gimiendo con dolor, gritando no haberla comprendido…

Sophia abre sus ojos lentamente, luego del extraño sueño que diferente a los anteriores, había sido mucho más tranquilo. Al levantarse, se da cuenta que aún tenía puesta su máscara y su armadura dorada, y es allí que recuerda algo importante: se supone que debería estar meditando. Sentándose en su cama, se detiene por un instante tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, aunque todo era tan incomprensible y borroso que difícilmente podía entender que había pasado. Llamó varias veces a Samara, más ella no respondió. Intento levantarse y salir a buscarla en su templo, pero al ponerse de pie sus piernas desfallecieron y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. El ruido de la armadura llamó la atención de las asistentes del santuario.

- Señora Sophia… - Se acerco una de las asistentes con alarma – Déjeme ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Dónde está Samara de Grulla? Le había dado órdenes de que ella se quedará a mi lado.

- Mi señora, debe descansar, son órdenes de la diosa Athenea.

Ante esa expresión Sophia la mira extrañada, luego de lograr sentarse en su cama nuevamente, con ayuda de la joven asistente. ¿Su señora Athenea le había ordenado cuidarla? ¿Samara no está en el lugar como se lo pidió? ¿Habrá sido también orden de su señora?

- ¿Dónde está Samara? – Volvió a preguntar Sophia ya alterada, temiendo que la intervención de Athenea y la suspensión de su meditación signifique que paso algo grave – ¡Háganla venir! ¡Díganle que Sophia de Virgo la llama!

La asistente vacilaba ante esas órdenes, haciendo que el santo de Virgo perdiera su paciencia, más ahogado de dudas y preocupación que nunca. En ese momento, sintió un cosmos conocido cruzar su templo. Era Edmont de Capricornio. Guiado por el escándalo dentro de la sexta casa, el joven Edmont se acerca a la habitación, inclinándose en el marco de la entrada hacía la habitación del santo, totalmente en silencio.

- ¡Edmont! ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por ello estas aquí?

- Veo que estas llena de energía, santo de Virgo. – Murmura Edmont con tono serio – Me alegro que hallas despertado bien.

Sophia intenta de nuevo ponerse de pie, aunque mantenía su equilibrio con dificultad, y lentamente logra llegar hasta el marco.

- Edmont, por favor, dime que ocurrió. Ayer había llamado a Samara de Grulla para que se quedara conmigo en la meditación, y hoy despierto en mi cuarto, con órdenes de Athenea de descansar. – La voz de Sophia era quebrada, temblaba entre sus cuerdas vocales y sonaban como instrumentos de vientos tocados con dificultad. Se notaba en su voz el miedo que la invadía - ¿qué sucedió para que nuestra diosa interviniera? Acaso… ¿Perdí el control?

- Escucha Sophia… - Habla Edmont secamente – Ve a descansar como lo ha ordenado nuestra diosa.

Oír esas palabras de quien consideraba un amigo, hizo que un frio helado recorriera toda su espina cerebral hasta llegar a su cerebro. Sophia da dos pasos hacia atrás, sosteniendo sobre sus piernas pesadamente.

- ¿Por qué…? - Murmuro Sophia casi para ella misma, mientras su cosmos de nuevo se empezaba a levantar - ¿Por qué insisten…?

Edmont se aleja del marco y entra a la habitación, mirando con sus ojos oscuros la figura de su compañera quien era envuelta por la sombra del temor

- ¡Quiero saber que sucedió! ¡No puedo descansar sin saberlo! ¡Dime Edmont…!

- Samara de Grulla está muerta.

Sophia sintió, como en un instante, todo a su alrededor se cayó en millones de pedazo, creando un ruido ensordecedor en su mente. Observaba a Edmont fijamente, viendo como su propia miraba vacilaba y se empañaba tras la máscara de oro que la cubría. Al final, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlas y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, no sintiendo tan fuerte el dolor que le produjo el golpe del oro en su piel.

- ¿Qué… que dices? – Murmuro la mujer –

- Perdiste el control de tu meditación y tal parece que el santo de grulla intento hacerte despertar pero… - Edmont se detuvo un momento, al ver como el cuerpo de su compañera revelaba un temblor abrumador. – Tu cosmos agresivo la arrojo a los murales…

- Yo… ¿yo la mate?... – Se decía Sophia con su voz totalmente quebrada - … quieres decir que yo…

- No he dicho eso Sophia.

- Pero…

- Samara de Grulla será enterrada por morir estando al servicio de un santo dorado. Las generaciones la recordaran por haber intentado salvar a un santo de mayor jerarquía, aunque en el proceso haya fallado.

Sophia oía todo totalmente aturdida, sentía que era imposible procesar todo lo que le decía su compañero de combate, su amigo y fiel confidente. Sus manos, piernas, el cuerpo entero temblaba compulsivamente dentro de la enorme capa de oro que la cubría, y sus ojos, simplemente no podían ver gracias a la humedad que los embargaba.

- Vine, porque quería ser yo quien te lo dijera… Ahora… descansa como se te ha ordenado. Ya sabes que después de esto te toca asumir ciertas consecuencias. Para lo que quieras, me tendrás allí para apoyarte.

Viendo, que Sophia ya no respondía a sus palabras y parecía estar en Shock ante la noticia, Edmont da órdenes a las siervas del santuario para que la levantaran y la despojaran de su armadura dorada. El estado de Sophia era tal, que prácticamente la llevaban arrastrada como un muñeco de tela, sin dar el mínimo reclamo. Edmont la observa con su mirada profunda, terriblemente dolido ante la situación que le tocaba afrontar, pero consciente que no quedaba otra opción.

- Sophia… cuando te sientas mejor, la señora Athenea quiere verte en su templo. Me tengo que retirar.

Con esas palabras, el santo de capricornio abandona la sexta casa, para regresar a su templo guardián aún luciendo preocupado por el estado de su compañera. Al cruzar la octava casa, Sigfried le pregunta cortésmente sobre el condiciones del santo de virgo y su actitud al conocer la terrible noticia. Edmont solo suspiro un poco, manteniendo su vista al frente como ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Ella irá a ver a Athenea en horas de la tarde.

Esas palabras, incomodaron un poco al santo de sagitario, al reconocer que era demasiado pronto debido a la situación tan dramática que pasaba Sophia. Tanto él como Edmont sabían que Samara de Grulla fue el santo que salvo a Sophia en el pasado y por lo tanto, era una mujer de alta estima para el santo de oro. Fue por ello, que al escuchar las palabras de Alwar sobre la presencia de un santo de plata en el Templo, ambos temieron lo peor.

Desgraciadamente, su preocupación había sido acertada y la noche termino enlutada. Observaron el cuerpo de Samara ensangrentado y su máscara totalmente destruida a su lado, mientras el cuerpo de Sophia estaba en el suelo, sujetando aquel rosario con fuerza. El mismo que desde aquella noche es considerado maldito. La pérdida de Sophia, sobre todo en esas circunstancias, era un golpe profundo para ella.

- Pero… es demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Debería descansar, asimilar lo ocurrido y…

- Ella irá, aunque nosotros le pidamos lo contrario, Sophia irá hoy a ver a nuestra señora. Sabes que es alguien sumamente metódico. Si sabe que su señora la está llamando, ira hacía ella, tragándose todo lo que sienta. Prefiere cumplir sus compromisos, por encima de su propia vida si es necesario.

- Aún así… en una situación como esta deberíamos pensar que detrás de esa mascara hay…

- Un santo de Athena – Interrumpió Edmont terminando la frase.- Lo que hay tras esa mascara Sigfried, es un santo de Athena al igual que nosotros.

Sigfried caya al oír tan certera verdad, algo que él pensaba que tenía totalmente aceptado, pero en momentos como esos parecía ser relegado por su sentimiento de protección. Por mucho que le costó al principio, él terminó comprendiendo que Sophia, esa compañera de armas, era y buscaba ser tratada como igual, como un santo de Oro. Y que esa mascara, es simplemente el reflejo de esa decisión que la acompañaba

- Entiendo… me estaba dejando llevar… iba a decir una imprudencia…

Edmont abandona la casa de Sagitario seriamente.

Tal como Edmont se lo había profetizado a Sigfried, aquella tarde, mientras caía el sol a las faldas del santuario, Sophia de virgo envestida por su hermosa armadura dorada y con su rostro cubierto por la máscara que la marcaba, abandono su templo y empezó su camino hacia el templo de Athenea. Cruzo la casa de Libra encontrando solo el silencio de su propietario que por su misma inexperiencia no sabía cómo encarar a su compañero. Seguidamente en la casa de Escorpio, encontró al joven de cabellos rojos jugar con su diadema dorada pero al verla la dejo caer sin decoro. Apenado intento disculparse, pero Sophia prefirió no darle importancia al asunto y simplemente alejarse. En cambio en el templo de sagitario, Sigfried la observo con dulzura, preguntándole como se sentía y tratando, lo más disimuladamente, de convencerla de volver a su templo y dejar el protocolo para después. Nada sirvió para el dorado de la sexta casa, quien ofreció las respectivas gracias por la preocupación genuina de su compañero, pero prosiguió con su recorrido. Al llegar a la siguiente casa, Edmont la esperaba recostado a uno de los pilares de su templo y con un simple ademan de apoyo que Sophia interpreto de inmediato, la dejo pasar sin hacer más preguntas.

Para su sorpresa, la casa de Acuario estaba vacía. Supuso que al ser una tarde despejada, Metis de Acuario estaría aprovechando el momento para ver las estrellas y cumplir con la petición de su diosa. Sabía que Athenea le había entregado un encargo relacionado con ello, pero no tenía idea de los detalles de dicha misión. Al final, se encontraba la casa de Piscis, lugar en donde ella ya estaba psicológicamente preparada para las preguntas de Anthos, quien de seguro no la dejaría pasar sin antes hacer algunas interrogantes que en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a responder. Para su sorpresa, Anthos no estaba afuera de su templo, ni se acerco a ella. Un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad la embargó al ver que algo de lo que esperaba de su recorrido había salido muy afuera de sus cálculos. Luego de detenerse en la casa de Piscis tratando de procesar esa nueva información; Sophia respira profundo y se dirige al final de su camino.

Dentro de su habitación, Anthos escucho como los pasos vacios empezaron de su compañero iban dejando su templo guardián, hasta dar paso al profundo silencio. El joven pisciano dejo descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos, tapándose e inclinándose en su cama. Veía solo un mechón de su negro cabello caer sobre su vista, recordando lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y quemándose por dentro por una nueva revelación. De haberlo sabido, de tan solo haberlo imaginado, hubiese preferido ignorarlo del todo…

Sophia llega al templo de patriarca pero es informada que la diosa no podrá atenderla, ya que se encuentra hablando asuntos de entera importancia con el santo de Acuario. La mujer que la había atendido, le dio indicaciones para venir el día siguiente a primera hora por pedido directo de su diosa. Virgo no tuvo otra opción más que regresar a su casa, aunque, al dar vuelta a sus pies, una profunda necesidad le recorrió en su interior. Decidida a al menos hacer ese acto antes de regresar a su templo, Sophia baja las escaleras hacía la casa de Piscis y al verla vacía llama su santo protector.

- ¡Anthos de Piscis! – Escucho el santo desde su habitación – Anthos de Piscis, ¿te encuentras aquí?

Anthos tembló dentro de sí al sentirse aludido por su compañero, y vacilo un momento, pensando en si era mejor quedarse callado haciéndole creer que no estaba, o debía sacar fuerzas para irla a encararla. Al final, decidió enfrentársele, guardando dentro de sí todos los pensamientos que lo atormentaba desde esa noche.

- Aquí estoy, Santo de Virgo… - Respondió Anthos al acercarse al marco de su habitación, aún oculto.

- Anthos de Piscis, que extraño no verte al frente de tu templo.

- Estaba… - murmuro el pisciano mirando hacia dentro de su habitación mientras buscaba una excusa convincente - … estaba organizando unos libros…

De inmediato Anthos se arrepintió de haber mentido no solo tan descaradamente, sino con una excusa barata y absolutamente incorrecta.

- No sabía que tenías libros… - Comento Sophia reconociendo que le había mentido… -

- Es que… son de Metis… Metis me pidió… - Intento vanamente justificarse –

- No es necesario que expliques nada. – Sentencio Sophia bajando su mirada, cubierta con la máscara dorada –Simplemente no querías tener la incómoda necesidad de buscar que decir en esta situación…

- Yo… - Susurro Anthos visiblemente apenado - Lamento no tener las palabras correctas…

El silencio inundo por un momento el lugar, transformando el ambiente de forma incomoda para ambos santos. Suspirando profundamente, Sophia recoge fuerzas para hacerle una petición algo extraña a su compañero, mientras Anthos seguía con su mirada baja, desconcertado al no saber cómo derribar el enorme clima helado que los rodeaba.

- Anthos… - Empezó a hablar Sophia mirando a un lado del templo -… necesito,… necesito que me ayudes a recoger unas rosas blancas.

Anthos subió su mirada anonadado con tal petición.

- Como sabes… Samara de Grulla murió al acompañarme en la meditación de ayer… así que, quiero llevarle unas rosas a su tumba.

- Rosas blancas…

- Así es… ella solía decirme que le gustaban las rosas blancas, ya que estas reflejaban la pureza de corazón. ¿Me ayudas a escoger las más hermosas de tu jardín?

- Sí, por supuesto…

Anthos se adelanto, caminado hacia la salida de su templo para luego cruzar a su derecha, donde al lado de la edificación tenía un pequeño jardín de rosas que él se encargaba de cultivar para su diosa Athenea, quien era amante de ellas. Observo las rosas blancas, hermosas y brillantes, mientras poco a poco una pequeña llovizna cae desde el cielo, por una nube pasajera que paseaba sobre el santuario. Sophia sale del templo y espera que Anthos le entregue las rosas que ya él había empezado a cortar, mientras ella observaba la nube que se movía sobre ellos, cubriendo los rayos de aquel sol que ya se estaba ocultando, dejando un oleo de acuarelas de colores vivos mientras poco a poco salían bailando los colores fríos de la noche.

- Aquí tienes. – Dijo Anthos luego de reincorporarse con un ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos de donde se podía apreciar que una rosa roja las acompañaba – He cortado 11 rosas blancas, una por cada santo dorado. Y esta rosa roja que ves, viene de mi parte.

Sophia lo observo extrañada, sintiendo como algunas gotas de esa llovizna caía sobre su cabello. Sin embargo, Anthos veía con una mirada entristecida a aquella gota que cayó sobre su máscara y rodo en forma de lágrimas sobre su mejilla izquierda. Una gota, que de seguro su piel no sintió caer. Una gota, que reflejaba de innegable su verdadero estado interior.

- ¿Y porque de tu parte viene una rosa roja? – Pregunto Sophia extrañada –

- Pues… por una parte, porque los cabellos de Samara eran rojo como el fuego del atardecer. Se veían brillantes y profundo sobre su piel blanca. Y por otro lado, porque el rojo representa la pasión, con la cual seguro cumplió tu última orden.

El cosmos de Sophia vaciló por un momento, ante la revelación que le había dado Anthos a través de esa rosa roja. Trago grueso, e intento con todas sus fuerzas tomar las rosas sin demostrar el temblor de su cuerpo, y dar unas gracias sin que su voz se oyera quebrada. Todo había sido en vano, ya que el santo de Piscis detecto de inmediato su actitud.

Sophia baja los templos con las rosas blancas y roja mojándose por la tenue lluvia que parecía acariciar su cabeza, como si la consolara dulcemente con caricias silenciosas. Pasa la casa de Acuario en silencio y al bajar los escalones hacia capricornio ve a su viejo amigo de pie en la entrada, esperándola con rostro de seriedad y su capa en mano. Al ella entrar al templo de la decima casa, Edmont observa el ramo de rosas e intuye que iba camino a la tumba del santo muerto.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda la tumba? – Pregunto Edmont –

- Realmente… pensaba preguntarle a Sigfried si sabía… - Respondió Sophia al detenerse –

- Te puedo llevar, esta mañana fui con Sigfried hasta allá. Él se encargo de prepararla.

- Bien, creo que necesitaré un guía.

Dicho eso, Sophia y Edmont abandonan la casa de capricornio, recorriendo todos los templos debajo de ellos. En cada uno de ellos, el silencio de sus guardianes abalaba lo que era un día de duelo, por la muerte de un santo, una perdida inesperada y dolorosa. Conforme iba caminando por los escalones que separaba cada templo, Sophia mantenía en su mente millones de escenas que vivió junto a ella. Recordó como la cubrió en aquella iglesia atestada de sobrevivientes. Memoraba el tacto que ella sintió al tocar esa fría mascara de plata y como sintió, que a través de ella se dibujaba una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían caminado por la casa de Aries y bajaron los escalones del templo, cruzando los campos de entrenamiento mientras tanto la dócil lluvia los cobijaba, hasta llegar a las encrespadas montañas que delimitaba el santuario y el terreno decorado por cientos de tumbas. En ese momento, Sophia sintió que su corazón retumbo en su pecho.

Edmont se detiene frente a una tumba, visiblemente recién creada donde aún se sentía la frescura de la tierra remojada por el rocío. El santo de Capricornio, en silencio dio un paso atrás, abriendo lugar para Sophia, ya que se había detenido unos pasos atrás al ver el escenario que tenía frente a ella. Su corazón, dentro de su pecho, parecía haberse acelerado como un corcel liberado en una enorme pradera tratando de escapar de su adversario. Latía angustiado, conforme sentía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y una pesadez que empezaba a cubrir sus piernas. En su mente se posiciono aquel momento donde Samara le hablaba de cómo se habían conocido, horas antes de esa maldita meditación que la había matado. Empezó a reprocharse por la manera que le pidió silencio, simplemente por querer huir de ese pasado que dejo atrás al ponerse aquella mascara. Ahora, definitivamente, no habría manera de que ella le hablara sobre eso… No habría modo que compartiera otra vez una pequeña copa de vino. No habría forma de tener a esa persona a la cual le tenía tanta confianza.

Con pesadez, Sophia da dos pasos más, acercándose a ese montón de tierra y esa enorme piedra marcada, observándola ahogadamente y sintiendo que su respiración parecía detenerse en su garganta conforme el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones.

- Edmont… - finalmente murmuro la rubia – ¿de qué manera… murió?

- Todo indica que fue instantáneo… - Respondió Edmont en seco –

- Entiendo…

Sophia aprieta ese ramo de rosas entre sus manos cubierta de oro, sintiendo como algunas espinas lastimaba sus dedos. La tierra trago dulcemente las gotas de sangre que cayeron del ramo, junto con la lluvia que los regaba. Edmont observaba a su compañera en silencio, vilmente golpeado por la impotencia que le producía no poder hacer nada para cambiar estos hechos.

Cuando el cosmos de Athenea gobernó el lugar, no bien había reaccionado cuando Anthos de Piscis corrió hasta adentrarse al templo de Virgo. Casi instantáneamente, los demás lo siguieron. Lo primero que vio Edmont, fue el cuerpo ensangrentado de aquella mujer de cabellos rojos, cuya mascara había caído en pedazos. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y sus labios, ya sin color, separados y secos. La impresión que quedo marcada en el rostro era de espanto. El joven capricornio, observo con terror esa escena sabiendo lo que significaba. Lo primero que paso por su mente es cómo explicarle a Sophia lo ocurrido, como lo tomaría y como la ayudaría. Por un momento, la idea de que su compañero era mujer se posicionó en su mente, pero prontamente, su mismo pensamiento lucido le hizo entender que Sophia era un santo de oro tal como él. Y como tal, debía ser tratado. Entendió entonces que la mejor forma de apoyarla era seguir tratándola de esa manera. El orgullo de su compañero le pedía simplemente silencio…

Las rosa cayeron sobre aquella tumba, junto con algunas gotas de sangre. Sophia se quedo en silencio, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro enmascarado y tragando con su saliva, las lagrimas que no quería derramar. Su mismo orgullo le impedía mostrarse débil en ese momento. _"¿De qué serviría?"_ – Se preguntaba ella – _"No hay forma de que vuelva… por mucho que llore, no hay manera que pueda remediar esto…" _

Respirando profundamente, Sophia sacude su capa a la derecha y da media vuelta, en señal de partir hasta su templo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Edmont con dificultad, temiendo incomodarla –

- Si lo estoy… - Respondió Sophia al detenerse – He cumplido con mi deber tanto de santo como de amigo. Le he traído las rosas que tanto le gustaba en vida…

* * *

Gracias a todos los comentarios que han hecho, espero que les siga gustando y las cosas se seguiran entrelanzando.

Tenía pensado un final distinto en este capitulo, donde Sophia llorara sobre la capa de Edmont frente la tumba, pero los mismo personajes simplemente me guiaron al final mas idoneo para sus personalidades. Edmont jamás intentara hacer algo que la haga sentir como mujer y el orgullo de Sophia no permitiría mostrarse como tal ni siquiera frente a él. Asi que quedo como si Sophia terminara tragándo su dolor y Edmont la dejara partir con impotencia, sabiendo que es lo ejor que puede hacer. Me encantan estos dos personajes, siempre quise ver un virgo más parecido a mí. Los virgos de SS son demasiado "divinidosos" xD

Ahora, primero era necesario resolver que paso con el santo de plata para irnos a cosas que desataran la guerra. Todavía Sophia no se ha dado cuenta que el Rosario de las 108 perlas tiene dos de color oscuro y Metis de Acuario junto con athenea andan investigando la intervención de un dios sobre la tierra. El próximo capitulo será el abreboca de la guerra santa.


	8. El negocio entre dioses

Capitulo 7: El negocio entre dioses.

_"El dios del inframundo había escondido su cuerpo de la necedad humana y hasta el lugar de los dioses la humanidad le alcanzó"_

Aquella mañana, Sophia aguardaba en la recámara del patriarca a su señora Athenea, tal como se lo había pedido la noche anterior. Arrodillada frente al trono del patriarca, ella recuerda aquella noche fatídica en donde fue llamada para quedar a cargo de la educación de su diosa, quien apenas tenía en ese momento solo 5 años. Recordaba ello, mientras las palabras oídas en la meditación seguían haciendo mella en su alma. Dos almas encerradas en el rosario, debía tratarse del alma de Asmita de Virgo, el creador de ese amuleto, junto con el alma del santo de virgo que suplió su puesto en la última guerra santa.

_"Athena peco…"_– Se decía a sí misma, mientras esperaba en el silencio del lugar la llegada de su diosa. – _"¿Que fue lo que hizo mi diosa para traer la ira de los dioses sobre nosotros…?"_

Sophia cierra su puño, dolida de haber tenido que sacrificar una vida inocente, para solo obtener más preguntas que respuestas. Aquella meditación solo le ha dejado una terrible perdida y un desosiego que la ahogaba durante la noche. Pero al mismo tiempo, su sangre hervía en sus venas, deseosa de conocer la verdad tras las palabras de sus antecesores. Encontraría la verdad, como pago al alma de Samara.

En ese momento, el santo de Virgo sintió el sonido de los pasos de su señora a la derecha, y reclino su mirada, en espera a que la divinidad tomara asiento sobre el trono dorado. Estaba segura, que recibiría una reprimenda bien merecida por los daños a la orden celestial de su diosa a causa de un error propio.

- Sophia de Virgo, gracias por acudir a mi llamado. Creo que ya sabes para que necesité de tu presencia.

- Estoy a sus órdenes mi señora. – Respondió Sophia inclinando más su rostro, avergonzada y dolida.

- Sophia… hace ya 5 años que tomaste el nombre que te entregue, como muestra de mi profundo agradecimiento y confianza. Pensé,… - Murmuro con un tono que demostraba profunda tristeza - que recibiría de ti las misma consideraciones…

Sophia oyó con angustia esas palabras proveniente del ser que más veneraba sobre la tierra, sintiendo una horrible puñalada que cercenaba a su corazón. Trago grueso, presionando su puño contra el suelo de mármol y conteniendo dentro de ella la terrible depresión que empezaba a agobiarla.

- No me dijiste de tus intenciones de realizar esta meditación, ni mucho menos, de las razones para hacerlo. Sé que no tenías planeado este lamentable final, pero debes entender, que ante estas circunstancias, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pedirte respuestas. ¿Estás dispuesta a responderme?

Sophia trago grueso, observando en su mente el cumulo de ideas y escenas vista tras la meditación. Tenía miedo de decirle lo que había oído en su meditación y de cómo esto le traía inseguridad, pero sabía que siendo su diosa, no tenía otra opción más que responder a su pedido, aunque fuere en contra de su propia vida. El santo de Oro suspiro profundamente para luego subir con dificultad su rostro y asentir en un movimiento afirmativo, ya que las mismas palabras le costaban salir de su boca.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu meditación?

Edmont de Capricornio y Metis de Acuario bajaban cada una de las casas para encontrarse con Alwar de Géminis, quien los acompañaría a una misión entregada por la misma diosa en alta horas de la noche. En el tercer templo, Alwar terminaba de sujetar toda su melena castaña con un cinto rojo dejando que solo dos mechones rizados rozaran su rostro áspero. Terminada la acción, el geminiano sacude su enorme y pesada capa blanca y observa a sus compañeros con seriedad.

- Poseidón… (Murmuro Alwar con seriedad, entendiendo la importancia de esa palabra y el terror de solo pronunciarla)

- Debemos mantener esto en absoluto silencio hasta no estar seguro de que ocurre. (Respondió Edmont firmemente, devolviendo la mirada de su compañero géminis con fuerza y decisión) Por ahora, no debemos alarmarnos.

- Esperemos que esto no pase de una simple negociación. (Reflexiono el santo de la onceava casa, dando unos pasos para adelantarse a sus compañeros)

Tras los pasos de Acuario, Capricornio y Géminis siguieron su camino, saliendo de la tercera casa, hasta un destino aún desconocido. Sin embargo, los tres santos no podían despegar de su mente y cosmos aquel presentimiento divino que los alertaba de un enorme peligro.

- Mi señora, he sentido durante más de dos años una profunda necesidad de conocer el pasado de las antiguas guerras. – Empezó a relatar Sophia con dolor que era reflejado a través de su tono de voz – He tenido sueños, sueños que me hacen pensar que las memorias llaman a mi alma.

- ¿Memorias? ¿Sueños? – Interrogo la diosa oyéndose incrédula - ¿Qué clases de sueños y memorias?

- Sé, mi señora, que nuestros cuerpos y almas no son reencarnaciones como la era pasada. Que esto ha sido parte del castigo que el dios Zeus impuso sobre usted y la humanidad, debido a los resultados de la última guerra… – En ese punto Sophia titubeo, recordando las palabras de su antecesor que acreditaba ese castigo a algo más allá de lo escrito en los libros – Por ello, me sentí profundamente confundida, cuando a través de los sueños veían memorias de los antiguos santos de virgo. Mi señora, al principio llegue a creer que se trataba de solo una reconstrucción de mi mente humana basada en los eventos relatados y leídos de las antiguas guerras, pero conforme los sueños iban repitiéndose, empecé a ver escenas que nunca leí y ni siquiera viví.

Athenea en ese momento se pone en pie, dejando descansar el báculo Nike a la derecha de su trono y observando con pavor al escuchar el relato de su sierva. ¿Memorias pasadas? ¿Qué significara esto?

- … ¿Cómo cuales memorias, Sophia?

- Athenea… - Murmuro Sophia sosteniendo el timbre de su voz, cada vez más ahogado por la angustia de su alma- por ejemplo, he visto… no, me he visto a mí misma atacar a mis propios compañeros. He vivido como si fuese una pesadilla el cómo he atacado a santos de su guardia, a santos que la proclamaban y llamaban con fuerza. Todos ellos caían vencidos ante mi poder. Recuerdo, que eran 4 santos de bronces, y a uno de ellos no le reconozco su armadura.

La diosa se sostuvo en la respaldar de su trono, abrumada con lo oído. Por supuesto, aunque no podía recordar todas sus memorias pasadas, ese relato toco las fibras más recónditas de su divina alma, haciéndole sentir un terrible pesar.

- Mi señora, no entendía ninguna de esas memorias o recuerdos y callé esto durante mucho tiempo solo pensando en mí deber otorgado por el sumo patriarca en su lecho de muerte. Pero, mi propia naturaleza no podía quedarse con tantas dudas y por ello… - Sophia aprieta sus puños con fuerzas – decidí enfrentarme a las memorias.

- … Qué… - Murmuro la diosa denotando en su voz un profundo temor – Qué respuestas encontraste…

- Mi diosa, usted ha de saber, que la amo y la venero como nada en esta tierra. Por eso, le suplico que no me obligue a repetir las blasfemias que escuche. No podría tolerar que de mis labios salgan tales palabras.

Athenea sujeta su mano derecha sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, denotando en su mirada una profunda tristeza, de aquellas que parecían devorar todo rastro de luz en el lugar. Unos minutos de silencio ahogo el recinto, cayendo pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Sophia que parecía ser enterrada más y más.

- ¿Por qué, no me preguntaste directamente? – Interrogo la diosa con insondable sentimiento.

- Mi señora, no quería agobiarla hasta no tener claro que era de vital importancia. Pensé que podría con ello sola, pero he cometido un fatal error, error que se ha llevado el alma de unos de sus santos. Por ello estoy aquí, en espera de su justicia divina para cumplir con el castigo que me sea asignado.

- ¿Tienes aún preguntas que desees responder? – Pregunto la diosa de nuevo –

- Me avergüenza tener que admitir frente a usted, que más que respuesta, solo conseguí más dudas. Pero nada de esto podrá modificar la lealtad que le debo mi señora. No le fallaré, aunque en ello se consuma mi misma alma.

La diosa profundo y toma con su mano derecha a su Nike, caminando con ella firmemente y bajando el escalón que la dividía de su protector. El santo de Virgo traga grueso, esperando con temor el veredicto de su diosa.

- Sophia de Virgo, tu acciones han provocado una dolorosa perdida para el santuario, pero tu reputación y el agradecimiento que te debo por haber sido mi tutor por tantos años me obligan a tener misericordia. Aún así, deberás cumplir este castigo sin ningún tipo de queja.

- Si mi señora. – Acepto Sophia decidida a pagar su pecado –

- En estos momentos, los santos de Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario están en una misión de extrema seguridad e importancia.

Al oír esto, Sophia olvida el protocolo y sube su rostro para ver a su diosa. ¿Tres santos dorados abandonaron sus puestos para una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión podría requerir semejante refuerzos?

- Veo que entiendes la gravedad de la situación para hacerme decidir esto, Sophia. No puedo darte detalles aún, pero en paralelo a su misión, tú te encargaras de revisar todos los documentos históricos del santuario, y deberás crearme un informe de los 108 espectros que estaban bajo el dominio de Hades.

- ¿Espectro…? – Pregunto Sophia aún más sorprendida

- Así es, Hades cada vez que reencarnaba sobre la tierra escogía el alma más pura para su propósito y con él despertaba las 108 almas de su ejército. Durante el ciclo de guerra peleamos y derrotamos una y otra vez a todos sus aliados, aunque esto significaba la muerte de mis santos…

- Pero mi señora, estamos en tiempo de paz. Hades no puede levantarse en contra de su divinidad… - Responde el santo abrumado ante la revelación y calla al ver el movimiento de la mano derecha de su señora, pidiéndole silencio. –

- Estoy totalmente consciente de ello Santo de Virgo, pero tengo un presentimiento divino desde hace días y quiero estar preparada para ello. Si todo esto no resulta ser más que una preocupación banal, al menos tú investigación quedara como tesoro de guerra en el santuario y además, la paga de tu error.

La intranquilidad que gobernaba en el corazón de Sophia no tenía comparación. Las palabras escuchadas en la meditación parecían carcomer sus sentidos y la premonición que había sentido durante años tomaba forma en su mente, dándole un terror mortal a su alma. "El rosario… ha recuperado la razón por la cual fue creado. Una nueva Guerra Santa está por comenzar." Esas palabras oídas parecían resonar en su cabeza.

- ­Por eso desde ahora abandonaras el templo de Virgo y te quedaras en la biblioteca central del templo de patriarca, a mi lado, ocupándote de esta petición. En ese tiempo tus consiervas te darán de beber y de comer, pero no podrás retirarte del templo hasta que tu misión este completada.

- Entendido mi Señora, cumpliré cabalmente su castigo.

- Entonces, puedes empezar desde este preciso momento. No bajaras más a tu templo, hasta que termines. Comenzarás ahora.

Levantándose sobre sus pies, Sophia empuja su capa blanca y cabellera dorada atada a una trenza hacia su espalda e inclina levemente su rostro. Luego, con pasos firmes se dirige hacia la recámara detrás del recinto del patriarca, oculta tras una cortina vinotinto y observa tras ella una puerta de bronce tallada, con leyendas de la antigua civilización Griega. Tras ella, todo el conocimiento del mundo que una vez fuera resguardado por Bluegard y sus habitantes, ahora descansaban en ese lugar. Era llamada como la Habitación del Todo.

Sophia suspira profundamente, observando las montañas de conocimiento en forma de libros que la esperaban en aquella enorme sala. Todos ellos escrito en el idioma griego de las antiguas civilizaciones y por investigadores de todo el mundo, documentando todo tipo de creencias, religiones, el supremo poder de lo conocido en aquella tierra que fue devorada por la furia de los dioses. El santo Dorado entra a la recamara, dejando que la enorme y pesada puerta sellara el lugar, donde estaría durante un tiempo.

Mientras tanto, al Oeste del continente gobernado por la diosa Athenea, los tres santos dorados atravesaban los frondosos bosques que llevaban a un oculto pueblo pesquero. Según las indicaciones dadas por su diosa y los rumores que recorrían en el lugar, los habitantes de aquel poblado estaban dispuesto a ofrecer un sacrificio a Poseidón para evitar que las inundaciones siguieran derrumbando sus hogares. Por obvias razones, esto era una afrenta para su diosa.

- Edmont, ¿supiste algo más? – Pregunto Alward escondido tras la espesa flora que lo rodeaba en el bosque.

- Tal parece, que una joven doncella de hermoso parecer junto con su hermano mayor les hizo la oferta. – Respondió Edmont integrándose en las profundidades de la selva.

- Entonces, ¿la doncella misma se ofreció a ser el sacrificio a Poseidón? – Pregunto Metis altamente intrigado –

- Eso parece…

Alward queda pensativo ante esa revelación, cuando en ese instante un cosmos, fuerte y agresivo, llama su atención al noroeste. Edmont y Metis siente el poderoso cosmos al igual que su compañero.

- Es demasiado agresivo, sumamente portentoso. – Susurra Metis pasmado ante la demostración de poder –

- Es equivalente al poder que sentimos en nuestra diosa en la casa de Virgo.

- Así es Edmont, el poder de un dios… pero… no solo hay uno…

- Tienes razón, hay aún un cosmos más, brilla con fuerza pero es sumamente helado y oscuro. – Reflexiona Metis de Acuario en posición de defensa. –

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Edmont aturdido – La misión de nuestra diosa se limitaba a la negociación con Poseidón en caso que el rumor fuera cierto… pero… son dos dioses…

- Irnos sin tener una respuesta sería una vergüenza como santo dorado.

Edmont y Metis observan la mirada de Alward profundamente decidida aunque notable al mismo tiempo la preocupación que lo embargaba.

- Acerquémonos y observemos que está ocurriendo. Hacia ese lugar está la costa noroeste del continente, así que de seguro quien está allí es Poseidón. La pregunta es con quien. – Ordena Alwar con cautela – Si la situación sale de nuestras manos, debemos huir sin pensar en nuestro compañero. Es de suma importancia que alguno de nosotros regrese al santuario a dar aviso.

- Entiendo.- Murmura Metis poniéndose delante del grupo – Entonces, vayamos.

Asintiendo, los tres dorados se dedican a atravesar el bosque con suma ligereza y velocidad, evitando en lo posible mostrar algún indicio de su presencia usando su capacidades para moverse entre los arboles de aquel espeso lugar. Conforme se acercaban, detectaron que el cosmos oscuro fue desapareciendo, solo quedando el potente poder de quien es el Señor de los mares.

Llegando en la parte final del bosque, observan la orilla de aquella enorme playa que acariciaba los límites de tierra y el vasto terreno acuoso que parecía interminable hasta el horizonte. Edmont, Alward y Metis se arrodillan en tierra, fijando su mirada a la costa, buscando algo que pudiera llamar a semejante cosmos. Aún se sentía, pero no parecía tener un cuerpo que lo ocupara.

- Siento el cosmos poderoso de Poseidon, pero no hay nada que pareciera contenerlo. – Observo Metis visiblemente confundido –

- ¿Habrá sido un error? – Pregunto Alwar lleno del mismo sentimiento –

- No, de seguro si lo sentimos… debemos esperar un poco más…

En ese momento, Capricornio divisa una joven mujer en la orilla de las olas, con un vestido negro que parecía danzar en el viento. Su cabello negro y largo, era agitado por la refrescante brisa de la costa y alborotado ligeramente entre la sal del aire.

- Allí, hay una mujer. – Avisa Edmont con desconfianza –

La mujer, de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos negros como la noche, da unos pasos acercándose a los terrenos húmedos del mar y dejando que sus pies descalzos fueran acariciados por el oleaje. Poco a poco, conforme los pasos se iban gestando, las aguas prontamente empezaron a cubrir sus piernas y arropar el vestido negro que la cubría.

- Ella debe ser el sacrificio que pretendían dar a Posei… -

No bien había hablado Alward, cuando del mar una enorme figura de agua aparece frente a la joven, imponente, de unos tres metros de altura. La imagen, con una corona visible y una larga barba que se recargaba sobre su pecho desnudo, observaba con fiereza la joven creatura. La mujer quedo inmóvil ante la presencia divina.

- ¡Debemos intervenir! No podemos permitir que un humano haga negocio con Poseidón. – Hablo Edmont sumamente preocupado por el increíble cosmos que rodeo todo el lugar.

El dios en su forma acuática, se acerca al cuerpo de la doncella, bajando su rostro para observarla. Al ver la acción de la divinidad, Edmont se apresura saliendo de la costa a detener lo ocurrido.

**¡ESCALIBUR! **

Con un solo movimiento vertical de su brazo derecho, Edmont parte las aguas en el espacio existente entre el dios y la doncella, creando una pared de agua que caía como lluvia sobre la joven. De inmediato, Alward se lanza a las aguas y sujeta entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer, saltando hasta la orilla con increíble velocidad. Metis por su parte, prepara rápidamente un camino de hielo que le permita sostener a Edmont hasta que este regrese a tierra.

- Lamento tener que interponerme ante su divina presencia, dios Poseidon. – Se reincorpora Metis ante el dios, arrodillándose en señal de reverencia.

- Santos de Athenea, he de suponer que los siglos no han sido suficiente para borrar su imprudencia. – Se oye la gruesa voz del dios de los mares.

- Como ha de saber, estas tierras y sus habitantes están gobernado por nuestra venerable diosa Athenea. Cualquier negocio que desee entablar con el continente Gea, debe ser dirigido a mi señora. Si puedo ser de ayuda para su divinidad, me ofrezco como el mediador de su oferta y mi diosa.

Alward observaba nervioso la conversación entre Metis de Acuario y el dios de las profundidades del océano, mientras Edmont estaba de pie totalmente preparado para cualquier percance. El viento se mecía entre ellos y acariciaba los dos flequillos marrones del joven acuariano, que con elocuencia y respeto se dirigía a un dios olímpico.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar, mortal, que tengo algo que negociar con seres inferiores? – Pregunto el dios con voz ronca

Metis titubea por un momento ante esa pregunta, sin saber que responderle al dios. Alward por su parte, sentía que su corazón se ahogaba en la angustia mientras sostenía entre sus brazos forrados de oro el cuerpo de la joven doncella empapado. El cabello negro de la mujer se escurría entre los brazos de oro y caían en tierra.

- ¡Los santos de Athenea siguen siendo tan impertinente!

El cosmos oscuro que sintieron desde las lejanías junto a Poseidón empieza a manifestarse en el lugar. Metis, aterrado, siente como ese cosmos sumamente poderoso brillaba en su espalda; al mismo tiempo que Edmont, observaba con terror el aura violeta que rodeaba a la joven en brazo de Alward, mientras el dorado de géminis la miraba pasmado. Alward, inmediatamente siente una enorme presión que empezaba desde su brazo hasta su vientre, una presión monumental que parecía buscar partirlo en dos.

- No entienden, que en negocios entre dioses, ¡los humanos no son más que el trueque de los beneficios!

- Alwar, ¡suelta a la mujer! - Grita Metis espantado al ver aquel collar plateado que rodeaba el cuello de la doncella. –

Estaba seguro, lo había reconocido, aquel sello que apartaba el cuerpo que tomaría la divinidad en cada guerra. Sin embargo, el dorado de la tercera casa no podía moverse ante la presión ejercida por el cosmos de la divinidad, tan oscuro y violento como un huracán concentrado en la lava de un volcán. Alward, aunque quisiera, no podía moverse ante ese poder.

- ¡Alejense, malditos mortales!

De un grito de autoridad, la presión ejercida a través de su cosmos arroja a los tres santos a metros de distancia. Como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento cortante, los tres santos recibieron un golpe de lleno que los enterró en tierra, frente el cuerpo de Poseidón que aún estaba en las aguas.

- Es extraño verte bajo esa forma, Hades. – Murmuro Poseidón observándolo despectivamente –

- Para nosotros los dioses, esto no es más que un contenedor… – Dijo la mujer, a través de una voz sumamente seductora y con una mirada que tragaba toda luz del sol.

El viento susurraba en la costa en aquel atardecer que empezaba a pintarse en el cielo. Alward con dificultad logra levantar su rostro enterrado en tierra para observar la figura de los dioses en la orilla del océano. Desde allí, pude ver aquel objeto que pendía del cuello blanco de marfil, aquella imagen que alguna vez leyó en los libros de las antiguas guerras y en ese momento, se reprochaba haberlo olvidado. El collar "Yours Ever", colgando sobre el pecho de una doncella que tenía la esencia de la misma oscuridad en su cuerpo.

- Ahora, Poseidón, encarguémonos de negociar…

Sophia, en el santuario, seguía encerrada entre todo el conocimiento del mundo, ignorando lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

* * *

Hasta esta altura aún el rosario no ha sido visto para darse cuenta que hay dos perlas oscuras, peor tal parece que la aparición de Hades fue inminente y en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿que planes tiene Hades para con Poseidon?

Este capitulo se me hizo dificil en la parte de la conversació de Sophia y su diosa, por la carga emocional que representaba para ambas. Espeor que les haya gustado. ^^


	9. El dios del Inframundo

Capitulo 8: El dios del Inframundo

_"Un alarido emitió Hades al sentir el ardiente báculo cruzar su cuerpo. Una última mirada entrego al joven de vestimentas doradas que había atrevido a desafiarle. Lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas y con ello a toda la humanidad."_

El cabello franjeaba en la brisa como hilos negros de la noche. Del color del azabache, brillante y sinuosa, aquella cabellera oscura inundaba la vista del atardecer que se dibujaba en el horizonte. El cuerpo delgado de una joven doncella, con la piel tan blanca como una espesa manta de nieve, tan fría al mismo tiempo como el hielo. Sus labios carnosos y jugosos, relucían con un brillante tono rosa y sus ojos de los colores del cielo estrellado, grandes y expresivos, eran delineados por sus espesas pestañas. La vestimenta que cubría su virginal cuerpo era oscura como las aguas del océano teñido por las sombras, se sujetaba con dos medallones de plata en sus hombros, y dejaba caer una manta negra tras su espalda mientras que un cinto ancho de platino delineaba su estrecha cintura y enmarcaba así sus curvas femeninas.

Frente a esa mujer, hermosa princesa de la tierra, estaba el dios Poseidón figurado en una enorme imagen de agua, que se movía sinuosamente y recogía la marea de la costa. Su voz rugía como cientos de olas golpeando a un acantilado en tiempos de tormenta y su presencia imponente solo era comparable a la fortaleza de un iceberg en las lejanas tierras heladas.

- ¿Qué quieres conmigo, Hades? ¿Has tomado esa forma solo para seducirme? – Se escucha la ronca voz del dios de los mares, mientras las olas bramaban en tierra firme.

- Mmm – Sonríe maliciosamente el cuerpo del dios del inframundo – Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, parece que no puedes tener un poco de respeto para tu amado hermano. Luego de haberte salvado de uno de los titanes en la titanomaquía, ¿es así como me pagas?

- Ciertamente me es extraño hablarte bajo esa imagen. ¿Qué buscas de mí?

La mujer hace un leve movimiento y de las sombras del bosque aparece un hombre joven, de larga cabellera oscura y vestimenta del mismo color de la noche, que en su brazo derecho dejaba entre ver la pulsera enroscada de serpiente. El joven se acerca a la mujer y se arrodilla a su lado.

- Desde la destrucción de la humanidad por la idiotez de la hija de Zeus, tanto tú como yo hemos quedado confinados como espíritus en nuestro territorio. Yo perdí mi cuerpo divino en la última guerra y tú, perdiste la familia donde solía reencarnar. Ambos nos hemos quedado algo escasos de recursos.

- No me hace falta reencarnar en un humano.

- Entiendo eso, pero es lamentable que un dios con tanto poder como tú, tenga que vivir confinado a los límites de la tierra. Al igual que yo, que he tenido que esperar siglos para volver a reencarnar.

Alwar, Edmont y Metis escuchaban en silencio desde el suelo la conversación de los dioses, aterrados ante el poder divino que emanaban y sin saber cómo actuar ante semejante situación. Los tres, como si estuvieran conectados, dedujeron que lo más sabio era quedarse en silencio y oír lo que las divinidades querían decir.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? ¿Acaso me ofreces alguna oferta en especial?

- Te entrego la posibilidad Poseidón, de destruir y poseer la mitad del continente de Gea con el permiso de los dioses. En cambio, solo te pido que poseas este cuerpo.

Los santos dorados escuchan con terror la proposición.

- ¿Poseer ese cuerpo?

- He tomado a la virgen con la mayor pureza sobre el continente y con la belleza más codiciable. Estoy consciente de tus gustos Poseidón. Sé, que esta mujer te es apetecible. Además… - Susurra Hades de forma intrigante – Esta mujer es la representación del pecado de Athenea. Es la llave para que la furia de los dioses recaigan sobre la humanidad.

Poseidón se inclina hacia el cuerpo mortal de la joven, y la observa con sus ojos acuosos denotando poder en ellos y al mismo tiempo, marcando una expresión de curiosidad.

- Mmm… - Murmura ásperamente el dios de las aguas – ciertamente, su sangre tiene un olor peculiar y está rodeada de cosmos divino.

- Así es…

- Aparte del aroma que es increíblemente irresistible… ¿pero qué ganas con entregarme su cuerpo y la mitad de los territorios de Athenea?

- El fruto de su vientre será mi nuevo cuerpo. Solo tomaré el primogénito y tú, podrás luego levantar la familia con la que solías reencarnar en la tierra. De esa forma, recuperaremos lo que perdimos.

Poseidón frunce el ceño en señal de molestia. Hades observa la reacción algo incomodo, pensando que tal vez no había logrado convencerlo.

- Suena interesante todo lo que dices Hades, pero deberás traerme algo más que una mortal con sangre divina. El pecado de uno de los santos de Athenea no me es apetecible. Ahora, si provocaras que la misma Athenea pecara de nuevo contra los dioses, con gusto te daré ese cuerpo que pides y tomaré con ello la mitad de sus territorios, solo para humillar a la maldita hija de Zeus.

Hades intento aumentar su cosmos lleno de enojo encerrado en esa joven alma, pero su cuerpo no respondió a sus designios. Sin darse cuenta, estaba atrapado en una red de anillos helados que giraban alrededor y detenían todo movimiento. El joven a su lado llamado Pandora, intento levantarse para salvar a su señor pero también se vio atrapado por los extrañas cadenas de escarchas.

- Y además… parece que los Santos de Athenea no permitirán que negociemos tranquilamente – Murmuro Poseidón entre un tono de burla e ironía.

La mirada oscura y potente de Hades se posiciona hacia su izquierda, donde pudo ver a uno de esos molestos Santos de Athenea de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio con dificultad, y con su brazo derecho extendido hacia su dirección. De inmediato, el resto de sus compañeros dorados se ponen de pie alrededor de la encarnación del inframundo. Ante tal escenario, Poseidón regresa a sus territorios, dejando caer la enorme masa de agua al mar y provocando con ello una ruda lluvia a su paso.

Metis de Acuario era el creador de la extraña distracción a la divinidad. Con un hilo de sangre recorriendo desde su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda, visiblemente golpeado por el poder de Hades, allí estaba de pie luego de haber perdido el casco dorado que cubría su cabeza, con su cabello castaño revoloteando entre la brisa de la costa, emparamándose como un arbusto relegado por el viento. De su brazo derecho se podía ver el halo de cosmos dorado que creaba los aros de hielo alrededor del dios.

- Hades… - Susurro Metis respirando cortadamente – Aunque mi vida se extinga en el proceso, no permitiré que cumplas con esos planes… Se supone, que no deberías aparecer en la tierra, ¡Zeus le tiene prohibido levantarte ante nuestra diosa!

- ¡Qué hombre tan testarudo! – Exclamo la mujer del inframundo – Intentar detener a un dios con semejante técnica es más que humillante…

De un solo movimiento de su cabeza, el aro de Hielo que rodeaba a la mujer fue fulminado, liberándose así del Koliso de Metis. Dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente al dorado de la onceava casa, posiciono uno de sus pies al frente y observa seductoramente al hombre que ante ese movimiento se vio alarmado. Adelanto otro paso y Metis intenta vanamente mantener su peso sobre sus piernas, sintiendo el terror corroer el funcionamiento de sus sentidos. La presencia que rodeaba a esa mujer no era cualquiera que hubiese percibido antes y ahora podía entender con claridad los escritos de las antiguas guerras cuando hablaban del enorme poder del señor de la muerte y los infiernos.

- Realmente, las leyendas de las antiguas guerras han quedado como fábulas en comparación a este poder. Cuando leí que en una de las guerras Hades apareció en el santuario y doblego a todos los dorados, pensé que había sido una exageración… pero debo admitir que estaba equivocado. – Murmura Metis con una sonrisa llena de temor –

- ¿Leyendas? ¿Fábulas? – Interrogo el dios con voz sarcástica – Pobre mortal, déjame enseñarte el poder de un dios.

Hades atrapado en aquella figura de mujer, levanta su brazo derecho reuniendo una cantidad espantosa de cosmos energía, tan violenta y negativa, que inmediatamente provoco que todo los cielos sobre ellos se oscurecieran. Alward y Edmont observa con terror la enorme masa de energía que se iba formando sobre el brazo de dios, mientras su cuerpo empieza a levitar en los aires, observando desde la altura al santo de acuario como un insecto insignificante. Metis queda inmovilizado ante tal muestra de poder.

- Traedme rápidamente a Nergio de Aries. – Se escucho la orden de la diosa Athenea en la cámara del patriarca -

La voz de la diosa retumbo las paredes frías de mármol en la recamara del patriarca. Las doncellas corren asustadas ante la imperactiva voz de su diosa, recorriendo los escalones de los templos de prisa para cumplir con los deseos de la divinidad de la tierra. Los pasos acelerados de las siervas del santuario llamaron la atención de Sophia, quien ya estaba leyendo los grandes y viejos libros de los antiguos patriarca. El santo de oro se levanta de su asiento, despejando un poco la nube de polvo que la rodeaba, y con su infalible presencia de poder se dirige a la recamara del patriarca.

Cuando Sophia sale de su lugar de castigo y observa desde la puerta al trono del patriarca, pudo ver el vestido de su diosa moverse de un lado a otro, visiblemente preocupada. Un miedo la sobresalto al ver a la representación de la paz tan nerviosa.

- Mi señora, ¿puedo saber que la tiene en angustia? – Oyó Athenea tras las cortinas –

La diosa voltea su mirada para observar al santo de Virgo, quien desde el pasillo se arrodillo frente a su deidad, inclinando su rostro forrado de oro.

- Sophia, creo haberte dicho que no podías salir de esa habitación hasta cumplir mi pedido.

- Mi señora, estoy consciente de mi atrevimiento, pero al verla tan preocupada no puedo quedarme en paz. Confíe en su sierva.

Athenea mira profundamente al santo dorado, aquel que la ha cuidado durante años y ante el cual, no puede esconder absolutamente nada, de la misma manera que su santo hacía con ella.

- Siento el cosmos de Hades cerca del grupo dorado que envié a investigar.

Un frio temor carcomió los nervios del santo de la sexta casa, tratando vanamente de mantener la compostura.

- Mi señora… el cosmos de hades… ¿Aquí en la tierra? – Pregunto Sophia con miedo en su tono de voz –

- Estoy segura de ello y por como lo siento, está realmente molesto. Debemos sacar a los santos dorados de ese lugar de inmediato.

- Envíeme a mí, mi señora. Yo también conozco las habilidades de teletransportación y ya que estoy aquí, será más rápido actuar.

- ¿Enviarte a ti…? -Murmuro Athenea con preocupación- No… no es correcto… no quiero que seas lastima…

- Mi señora, soy un santo de oro. Tres de mis compañeros están en peligro frente a un dios, es mi deber ofrecer mi vida si es necesario, así que permítame ir allá.

Athenea observa a su santo dorado inclinado y dispuesto a enfrentarse al dios de los infiernos, interpelando dentro de sí los cientos de argumentos que abalaban y rechaza esa petición. Suspirando profundo, y dejando que sus manos tomadas sobre su vestido temblaran tenuemente, la diosa da el permiso a su protector. Justo en ese momento, Nergio de Aries entra a la recamara visiblemente apresurado por la llamada insistente y angustiosa de su diosa. Sophia se puso de pie, observando al santo de la primera casa del zodiaco con su rostro redondo y liso como la porcelana, su cabello negro lacio que caía como hebras sobre su rostro y la espalda hasta cubrir la base de su cadera, mientras que sus ojos eran tan brillantes como las piedras de topacio, con un brillo amarillo gatuno detectable a las distancias. Su estatura era equivalente a la de Alwar, pero visiblemente bajo ante Aldebaran o Edmont, con contextura gruesa y esbelta.

- Nergio de Aries, estoy a sus órdenes. – Se inclina el santo frente a su diosa.

- Nergio, gracias por venir. Te ruego que vayas directamente al lugar donde se encuentran los santos de géminis, capricornio y acuario y los traigas al santuario haciendo uso de tus habilidades.

- Pero señora… - Replica Sophia - … usted me había…

- ¡Calla Santo de Virgo!, ve a cumplir con tu pedido.

Ante esa voz imperativa, Sophia trago grueso en su garganta y sostuvo un puño impotente. Nergio observa la reacción de su compañera y la actitud de su diosa con interés, sacando sus propias conclusiones. De seguro, Sophia en este momento debía cumplir un castigo por lo ocurrido con Samara de Grulla.

- Iré de inmediato mi señora. Le reportare lo ocurrido apenas haya cumplido con su petición. Me retiro.

- Lleva mis oraciones contigo y trae a tus compañeros a salvo. En este momento, es el mismo hades con quien se están enfrentando.

- ¿Hades? – Murmuro Nergio con sus ojos amarillos abiertos de par en par, sobrecogido por la sorpresa - ¿Es acaso posible?

- Por ello debes traerlos, no quiero un enfrentamiento en vano. No sé qué ha pasado para que Hades pudiera reencarnar de nuevo sobre la tierra, pero me comunicare con el Olimpo para verificar la razón. Sin embargo, antes de eso, es imperativo salvar a los santos de oro de una muerte sin beneficio.

- Si mi señora, partiré de inmediato.

Dicho eso, Nergio se levanta, hace una leve reverencia ante su diosa y sale de la habitación dispuesto a cumplir su pedido. Solas en la recamara del patriarca, aún Sophia se mantenía de pie, visiblemente impotente y adolorida por la actitud de su diosa. Athenea entonces voltea su mirada hacia su sierva, una mirada llena de autoridad, con la cual en silencio le daba la orden de regresar a su misión. Sophia entendió esa orden sin palabras, trago grueso buscando la manera de apaciguar su corazón dolido y se inclina ante su divinidad en señal de reverencia. Con ello, da media vuelta, escondiéndose entre los cortinales del pasillo que llevaba a ese lugar donde estaría encerrada hasta cumplir la orden de la diosa de la sabiduría. Athenea la ve partir con dolor, lastimada de tener que ser tan dura con quien la ha criado desde pequeña y de quien ha aprendido tanto.

_"Lo siento Sophia… pero no puedo lanzarte a la muerte…"_

El cielo sobre la costa pierde el brillo de aquel atardecer, nublándose por completo y con ello absorbiendo todo rayo de luz. Los tres santos observaban perplejos la gran masa de cosmos que hades tenía sobre su mano, lista para ser arrojada sobre ellos y aplastarlos. Los cabellos negros de la mujer danzan en el viento embravecido ante el cosmos destructivo que lo envenenaba.

- Este poder es demasiado… - Murmuro Metis espantado –

- ¡Diablos! – Grito Edmont con una expresión con la cual denotaba que no se dejaba intimidar – ¿Este maldito piensa lanzar eso sobre la tierra? Eliminará todo a su paso en kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¡No podemos permitir eso! – Exclamo Alwar decidido a enfrentarse el mismo a todo ese poder.

- Vamos, santos de Athenea, ¿dejaran que la tierra reciba todo este poder y sea tragada por los mares? ¿O usaran su cuerpo como escudo?

Alwar da unos pasos temblorosos al centro de la carga cósmica del dios, elevando su cosmos al máximo, demostrando el poder por el cual fue escogido como un santo dorado. La divinidad en el cuerpo de esa mujer lo observa despectivamente, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa sádica.

- Entonces… ¿pretendes contener todo este poder tu solo? – Sonríe Hades luciendo victorioso –

- Es mi deber como santo de Athenea entregar mi vida si es necesario para la protección de la tierra en contra de quien sea, incluso si es en contra de un dios. Mi diosa me protege con su oración y creo en el cosmos que implanta en mi interior un universo a punto de explotar. ¡No necesito más para enfrentarme ante un dios!

- Mortal, te enseñare que la arrogancia de ustedes los humanos, no es más que el intento fallido de alcanzarnos, tal como buscan vanamente la paz interior. ¡La paz que solo es producida tras la muerte!

Un leve movimiento del delgado brazo de Hades, fue suficiente para impulsar la bola de energía oscura con poder divino hacia la tierra a una velocidad exorbitante. Edmont y Metis observan la masa de cosmos cayendo sobre el único cuerpo de Alwar quien mantenía su mirada decidida. El santo de géminis une sus manos en el centro de su pecho, dejando ver el brillo violeta que se reflejaba sobre sus ojos claros vigorosos de determinación. Extendiendo sus brazos de forma vertical deja que una grieta en el espacio y tiempo aparezca frente a él, donde dentro se podía ver un sinfín de planos dimensionales abriéndose en un espacio infinito. La abertura, conforme recibía el cosmos dorado, se expandió como un hoyo negro entre el santo y el poder del dios.

**¡ANOTHER DIMENSION!**

Los santos dorados observan como el enorme poder de una de las técnicas de géminis que controla el espacio y sus dimensiones intentaba tragar la gran masa de cosmos. Hades observa con un apasionado impulso de placer el mortal que intentaba con su técnica y cosmos dominar el enorme poder proveniente de su divinidad.

- ¡Me agradas! Me produce gran placer ver como buscas sobrevivir ante mi poder mortal… - Lamio seductoramente su labio inferior. – Esa dedicación, esa entrega, ese impulso que te hace arder tu vida como una luz ante la muerte misma… ¡es excitante!

- Mi señora… - Murmura Pandora desde la costa, observando de lejos el espectáculo que se presentaba ante él y como su dios parecía disfrutar gustosamente el momento.

- Me haces recordar… a aquel hombre a quien perseguí por toda la era mitológica, aquel a quien mi alma estaba atada… Si, puedo recordarlo… Puedo incluso volver a saborearlo…

En las memorias del dios de la muerte aparece aquella escena vivida siglos atrás, donde un humano, un simple mortal se presento ante él con solo una oración divina y su cosmos encendido hasta el séptimo sentido. Si, recordaba como aquel joven cubierto por una armadura de bronce, herido pero decidido, hizo un Bing Bang en su cuerpo y le devolvió esa misma esfera de energía, tragando con el parte de la pintura que dibujaba en los cielos… Tenma… solo recordarlo, hizo que la sangre mortal del cuerpo tomado por hades, ardiera de euforia.

- Pero… ¿realmente podrás conmigo, Santo de Athenea? – Exclama el dios sediento de más placer y arrojando con ello, una carga más de energía.

- ¡Alwar! – Exclamaron al unísono los dos santos dorados –

- ¡Traga todo este poder con tu alma, santo de Athenea! Y dame, ¡la expresión de dolor más jugosa!

- No… ¡no te daré ese deleite! – Grito Alwar, aumentando aún más su poder –

La dimensión se expandió ante los ojos del dios, tragando poco a poco todo el poder ayudado por su cosmos, aunque empezaba a distorsionarse debido a la enorme cosmos energía que era absorbida. De repente, la expresión de placer del dios fue mutada a un rostro lleno de odio y malestar, cuando observa cómo además del cosmos dorado del santo, un cosmos más allá, con un poder divino detectable, estaba provocando que el poder de hades cediera ante la técnica del geminiano.

- Mi diosa… Mi diosa Athenea está conmigo… - Murmura Géminis marcando en su rostro una expresión de victoria, enmarcada por una leve sonrisa –

- Athenea… que inorportuna… - Murmura el dios –

Precisamente, en ese justo momento, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría estaba en su templo a la cima del santuario, elevando su cosmos vehemente y enviándoselo a sus santos mientras llegaba la ayuda. Ese cosmos cálido que era inconfundible para los santos que estaban frente a Hades, el cosmos que le gritaba la victoria como el báculo de Nike que reposaba a la derecha de su diosa.

_"Alwar… no estás solo, yo misma te ayudare a obtener la victoria… Ahora, enciende tu cosmos y ¡demuéstrale el brillo que tienen los humanos al dios de la muerte!"_

Alwar expande aún más su Another Dimension, tragando así por completo la bola de cosmos mientras que los rayos de poder lastimaban su cuerpo, pero luciendo confiado ante el enfrentamiento.

- _ "Mi señora, ¡le conseguiré la victoria! Por usted, ¡Athena!"_ – ¡AHHHHHHH!

Un brillo dorado gobernó todo el lugar, expandiéndose hasta las alturas en el mismo ritmo en que el grito de géminis partía los látigos del viento y despejaba los cielos escurecidos por las tinieblas. La gran fuerza de cosmos que rodeo al lugar parecía querer empujar a Edmont y Metis, quienes con dificultad lograron sostenerse en pie en medio de la demostración de poder, entendiendo la enorme fuerza de su compañero. No en vano, era tan respetado por el santo más cercano a los dioses.

Hades observaba de los cielos como su poder fue succionado por la técnica del santo, ayudado por el poder divino de la diosa, con rostro forrado en frialdad. Se sentía decepcionado ante el final que tomo la situación y la inesperada intervención de Athenea en el lugar.

Luego de ese enorme poder mostrado, la dimensión fue sellada y los cielos dispersos, dejando que un rayo de luz cayera sobre el cuerpo cansado del santo de la tercera casa, quien agotado, cae arrodillado con sus manos en alto. El sol acariciaba levemente sus mejillas heridas, mientras que la sangre de su frente caía y era devorada por las plateadas arenas de la costa. Sus ojos brillaban al son de la luz que tenía en su frente, escuchando el vaivén de las olas que recobraban su cauce natural. Allí, satisfecho, sosteniendo su victoria con una sonrisa, se deja caer en tierra, como si cayera en el regazo de su diosa…

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Ahora veras que es lo que quiere hades con su hermano y el porque de esa forma que tomo. Las cosas se ponen más interesante.

angel de acuario: Jjeje ya tocara el momento en que Sophia volvera a meditar, las cosas la obligaran a comunicarse de nuevo con ese pasado desconocido. Y como veras, poco a poco e van uniendo las memorias de la guerra del siglo XVIII y la del siglo XX.

No pensaba que el capitulo terminaria asi, pero luego de llevar a que hades usara su tecnica frente a los santos, tenia que idear una manera de salvarlos sin que huyeran cobardemente. La opción de geminis me parecio la mas acertada. Espero les guste! ^^


	10. Las 108 Estrellas Malignas

**Capitulo 9: Las 108 Estrellas Malignas**

_"¿Es acaso posible golpear a un dios? Un solo humano lo logro… ¿Y será probable despertar el amor de un dios hacia un humano? Este mismo lo hizo ser posible. El día que logro atentar contra el poderío de los dioses, ese día desapareció su estrella del firmamento." _

Edmont y Metis observa como el cuerpo de su compañero cae lentamente sobre la arena, manchando su cristalino color con el de la sangre, espesa y caliente. La expresión de Metis quedo congelada ante el hecho, temiendo que su compañero haya muerto en el eventual enfrentamiento contra hades, aún con ayuda de su diosa. Sin embargo, más que detenerse a pensar, Edmont corrió hasta su compañero, levantándolo de la arena y viendo que efectivamente sus signos vitales seguían mostrando su existencia. Habiendo comprobado el estado del santo de la tercera casa, capricornio sostiene el cuerpo de Alwar con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho permanecía erguido en espera de cualquier objeto o persona que decidiera desafiarlo.

Viendo todo desde los cielos, Hades observa firmemente a los santos enemigos desde la era mitológica, analizando y buscando su parentesco con los anteriores santos. Se acordó en ese momento, que justo en la antigua guerra, la última donde su cuerpo fue destruido, él había llamado a varios santos que habían muerto antes de la guerra santa, para que se levantaran en contra de su diosa recompensándolos con la vida eterna. Allí recordó, que entre ellos, solo cuatro santos lograron llegar hasta Athena y tres se unieron en un grupo enfrentándose a muerte en contra de sus compañeros, arrebatándole la vida al santo de Virgo y blasfemando contra su diosa al usar la técnica prohibida ante un santo. La sonrisa malvada se dibuja en el rostro de hades, cuando reconoce que eran esas mismas tres armaduras que ahora se enfrentaban frente a él: Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario.

- Ahora entiendo… el destino suele ser algo incomprensible, pero siempre termina dando vueltas sobre su mismo eje, repitiendo una y otra vez acontecimientos pasados. – Murmuro Hades con placer en su rostro – Acaso, ¿ustedes han venido a vengar el dolor de sus antecesores?

Edmont y Metis escuchan las palabras sin entender a que se refería el dios intentando recordar las historias de sus anteriores encarnaciones, a quienes ellos reconocían como El Cid de Capricornio y Degel de Acuario.

- No sé a qué te refieres Hades, pero puedes jurar por ti mismo si es necesario que te volveremos a enviar al tártaro, ¡el lugar de donde no debiste regresar! – Respondió Edmont de forma desafiante, sintiendo como la espada en su brazo derecho se afilaba ante el posible contraataque.

- Quiero verlos intentarlo, Santos de Athenea… - Susurro seductoramente hades, dibujando una sonrisa embriagada en malicia. – Pero no será hoy. Ya que su diosa ha decidido intervenir, veremos si puede hacerlo para defenderlos del ejército que me protege.

Con esas palabras, Edmont y Metis siente como desde las sombras del bosque, van apareciendo decenas de figuras que poco a poco iban tomando forma. Metis de Acuario se posiciona en guardia hacia el bosque, mientras Edmont intentaba mantener en su vista a su espalda y la figura del dios que estaba frente a él. Prontamente, las figuras aparecieron frente a ellos, cubiertos de una armadura que brillaba con el color de la noche, como si fueran joyas del inframundo y escondiendo su rostro tras los cascos que eran reflejados a través de la luz.

- Armaduras oscuras… estas deben ser sapuris… - Intuyo Metis asustado al ver todo lo que se había convertido una simple investigación.

- Entonces, ¡estos son los 108 maseis que despiertan con Hades! – Exclama Edmont apretando sus dientes al verse en tal desventaja – Jamás pensé tener la oportunidad de ver la leyenda revivir ante mis propios ojos.

- Así es, estos son mis 108 espectros, aunque aún falta algunos por despertar, ya la mayoría ha recibido y aceptado mi llamado. Estas dispuestos a morir por mí, ¡ya que les dejo la promesa de la vida eterna!

- ¡¿Vida eterna?! – Murmuraron los dos santos –

- Así es… no importa cuánto lo derroten, yo los volveré a traer a la tierra. Ahora, ¿Athenea levantara su mano divina en contra de humanos poseídos? Quiero verlo…

La idea de la inmortalidad de sus enemigos asusta a los dorados. ¿Cómo combatir contra un ejército inmortal? Metis cruje sus dientes sosteniendo dentro de sí su coraje, aunque por lógica estaban condenados…

- Bien, espectros. ¡Acaben con estos santos de Athenea! – Ordena Hades al tocar tierra y despejar su larga cabellera negra de su frente, con un movimiento sinuoso de manos.

La imperactiva frase fue inmediatamente acatada, provocando que la decena de espectros primeramente formaran un semicírculo que iba acorralando a los santos hacia la costa. Edmont sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero de combate viendo una forma de poder liberarse de la amenaza que los rodeaba y poder llevarlo a un lugar a salvo. La brisa de la noche que caía sobre ellos y el olor a sal de la costa no lograba distraerlos de la amenaza que los acosaba. Pensando en eso, escucha la voz de Metis.

- Edmont… usa tu escalibur sobre la arena, has un corte vertical que ciegue la vista de nuestros enemigos por un momento…

- ¿En tierra? – Murmuro Edmont confundido –

- Así es…

La mirada de Metis brillaba como si calculara el mínimo movimiento de su adversario y se preparara para ello. En ese momento, Edmont comprende que si eso era lo que necesitaba Metis, entonces, eso le daría. No en vano, era uno de los mejores estrategas del santuario. Poniéndose frente a los espectros que seguían acercándose con sonrisa burlona, Edmont levanta su brazo derecho midiendo el ataque para lograr un corte efectivo.

**¡EXCALIBUR! **

Con un movimiento perfecto, Edmont golpea la arena y provoca que los espectros se dispersen alrededor de un muro de arena que se elevaba en el cielo. Sorpresivamente, ese muro de Arena se congela antes de caer.

- ¡Ahora! – Grita Metis de Acuario al saltar sobre la pared helada y escabullirse frente a los espectros confundidos.

- ¡Si!

- ¡Diablos! ¡Se escapan! – Grita Gordon de Minotauro afilando inmediatamente su brazo derecho

- ¿Y qué esperan para seguirlo?

Detrás de ellos, uno de los jueces del infierno aparece con la flamante sapuri adornada con potentes alas. Sus ojos profundo y dejando entre ver mechones dorados debajo de su casco, da una mirada autoritaria que comprenden sus espectros. Su poder y dominio era claro… era Radamanthys de Wynver, el juez más fiel a hades.

- ¡Traigan sus cabezas! – Grita Radamanthys al mismo tiempo que un grupo de 20 espectros corren detrás de los santos que se escabulleron en el bosque.

Edmont y Metis corrían apresuradamente en el lugar, saltando entre los arboles tratando de huir de la amenaza. Sin embargo, los bosques empezaron a consumirse entre las llamas y las aberturas de tierra provocada por los ataques de los espectros. Los santos observan que frente a ellos se encontraba el pueblo y temen llevarles la amenaza a sus habitantes inocentes y totalmente ausentes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento se detienen.

- Si seguimos huyendo hacia el pueblo, lo destruirán a su paso… - Analizaba Metis mientras sentía que el calor de las llamas se acercaba hacia ellos. - Pero si los enfrentamos… ¿saldremos vivos?

- Enemigos Inmortales… ¡como se supone que nuestras antiguas encarnaciones lograron vencer esta amenaza!

** ¡CORONA BLAST! **

El grito áspero sucumbió el humo del bosque y llamó la atención de los dos santos. En ese momento, ven como una gigantesca bola de fuego negro, tan ardiente y escandalosa como si vieran al mismo sol acercarse, se ve caer del cielo hasta la tierra. Una explosión se vio a lo lejos, lo cual termino de alarmar a los ciudadanos que vivían en el pueblo aledaño, y estos salieron corriendo despavoridos del lugar, cuando observan las flamantes llamas devorar todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino y amenazaba con consumir en su manto ardiente todo el pueblo.

El viento y el fuego que agobiaba el bosque bloqueo la vista de los contrincantes en el lugar, dejando que el humo se posesionara del poco oxigeno que quedaba, víctima de las llamas infernales. Edmont abre los ojos lentamente, lastimada la vista por las cenizas que bailaban en el aire, y observa una armadura dorada frente a él. La cabellera negra, lacia como los hilos de la noche, cae vertiginosamente mientras la capa blanca y pesada se llenaba de cenizas y humo. Frente a ellos, un muro de cristal los había resguardado de la enorme ola de fuego, la cual se disperso alrededor y consumía todo lo que encontraba.

- Una pared de cristal… - Dice el espectro con alas negras al ver que su ataque no había funcionado.

- ¡Nergio! – Exclamo Edmont y Metis con sorpresa –

- He venido por órdenes de nuestra señora. Veo que ya estamos en medio de la guerra.

- ¡Kagaho! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nuestro Señor Radamanthys nos ha enviado a nosotros!

El espectro Kagaho de Bennu, la estrella celeste de la violencia observa con desprecio a los tres espectros a su espalda. Sylphid de Basilisco, Queen de Alraune y Gordon de Minotauro; tres espectros bajo el servicio del juez Radamanthys. Queen de Alraune, un espectro de apariencia femenina, con látigos que cortaban y destajaban todo a su paso, da un paso frente al espectro del fuego negro, desafiándolo con la mirada.

- No necesito ordenes para pelear – Respondió Kagaho decidido –

- ¡Estos dorados serán nuestros! – Grita Gorgon afilando su filosa arma en su brazo derecho.

Mientras los espectros discutían brevemente, un espectro oculto en la tierra se acerca por detrás de los dorados sigilosamente, como un animal rastrero. Edmont y Metis sienten su presencia.

- Ve a esconderte en las faldas de Hades, Kagaho. ¡Esta pelea nos pertenece! – Exclama Queen decidido a hacerlo ceder –

- Si es de ustedes, ¿porque no la toman como suya?

** ¡WORN'S BIND! **

De la tierra, decenas de tentáculos negros salen para amarrar a los santos dorados. El grupo de espectro observan como alguien se les había adelantado para tomar su presa mientras que Edmont voltea y analiza los tentáculos que se acercaban a él, mientras prepara su brazo derecho. Un solo movimiento fue necesario.

** ¡EXCALIBUR! **

Dos ráfagas cortantes se llevo por delante los tentáculos del espectro, partiendo su surplice y cuerpo en cuatro partes, cayendo los pedazos al suelo que sufría las altas temperaturas del lugar. Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Nergio toma el hombro de Edmont y Metis sin dar mayores explicaciones.

- Nergio tu…

- ¡Mi misión es sacarlos de aquí!

- Pero, ¡el pueblo! – Exclama Metis sintiendo la luz dorada abarcar su cuerpo –

- Las órdenes de Athenea fueron precisas.

Los espectros observan como el dorado recién llegado emanaba una luz de su cuerpo, que se abría como un sendero dimensional. Al darse cuenta que buscaban teletransportarse, Queen de Alraune y Gordon de Minotauro actúan rápidamente, lanzando sus dos ataques en vano. Para cuando se disperso el humo y los escombros, los santos dorados no estaban allí.

En el santuario, Anthos observaba extrañado como Sophia de Virgo no había salido aún de la recámara del patriarca, desde que subió en la mañana. Al mismo tiempo, vio como las doncellas sin dar explicaciones bajaron y subieron del templo apresuradamente, y luego como Nergio de Aries subió y bajo tan rápidamente, denotando en su rostro una profunda preocupación. Y para completar el cuadro de cosas extraordinarias, sintió como Athenea desde su templo a la altura del santuario, enviaba su cosmos a un destino desconocido. Tanto silencio confabulado, tanta exaltación no era común y algo le decía, en su interior, que algo grave acaecía.

Veía como la noche ya había arropado todo el lugar y los cielos estrellados engalanaban la vista desde su templo, aunque más que darle tranquilidad, le provocaba una ansiedad imposible de ignorar. En ese momento que meditaba en las acciones ocurridas en el día, Anthos siente los pasos apresurados de otra doncella del santuario, visiblemente asustada y quien traía en sus manos aquel amuleto que Sophia solía llevar en su antebrazo: El rosario de las 108 cuentas. El pisciano se atravesó en el camino hacia la salida de su templo, dispuesto a salir por fin de dudas.

- ¿Hacía donde se dirige sin pedir permiso?

La mujer se detiene con rostro avergonzado, se inclina ante él, dejando que sus bucles castaños cayeran sobre sus hombros y cubrieran su rostro.

- Señor Anthos de Piscis, lamento mi vergonzosa actitud. Le ruego perdone a su sierva. – Respondió la mujer asustada sabiendo el castigo que significaba no pedir permiso para pasar los templos. –

- No has respondido mi pregunta.

- Señor, llevo este rosario maldito hacía la señora Sophia de Virgo. Hace poco, cambio de color una cuenta… y no sé si eso es parte de la maldición que lo cubre…

Anthos muestra una expresión impactada ante esa respuesta. Cambio de color una cuenta, ¿que podría significar eso? Sabiendo lo improbable y a la vez preocupante que era lo sucedido, decidió ir el mismo a entregárselo.

- Entrégame el rosario, yo mismo iré a llevárselo. ¿Dónde se encuentra el santo de Virgo ahora?

- Cumpliendo el castigo de Athenea en la habitación del todo.

- Entiendo… - Murmuro Anthos dolido a escuchar la palabra "_castigo_" – Puede regresar, yo me encargo.

Después de observar como la doncella abandona su templo y se dirige a recorrer el templo de Acuario, Anthos voltea y empieza su recorrido hasta la habitación del todo, la cual se encontraba detrás de los aposentos del patriarca. Justamente, en el templo del patriarca, no se encontraba nadie allí, por lo cual pude escurrirse sin problemas hasta atravesar el pasillo y llegar a la puerta que resguardaba a su compañera. Al entrar sigilosamente, ve el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de su compañera, sentado frente a un mural de libros, pero dejando que su cabeza reposara entre sus manos. A su lado, se veía la máscara dorada inerte sobre uno de los escritos. La vista era conmovedora… Ver a su compañera encerrada y ante esa posición, visiblemente lastimada, sacudió el corazón del doceavo santo dorado, obligándolo a tragar grueso y dar un paso en falso hacia atrás. El ruido del oro a tropezar con uno de los estantes de madera llamo la atención de Sophia, quien subió su mirada sin voltear su rostro.

- ¿Quién está allí? – Pregunto Sophia desde su lugar –

- Soy yo, Sophia… - Fue lo único que murmuro Anthos – Lamento incomodarte.

El santo de Virgo tantea con su mano derecha hasta rozar su fría mascara dorada, la cual toma y con ella cubre su rostro, para luego levantarse pesadamente, dejando que su gruesa capa cayera a su lado. Anthos observó de nuevo con indignación, esa fría mascara cubrir el rostro de su compañero, alejándolo una vez más de la verdadera expresión de su rostro, de su latente dolor y de su imperfecta humanidad. ¿Cómo saber cómo lo miraba? Una vez más, interpelo dentro de sí la incoherente orden de Athenea sobre las amazonas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Anthos? No debo recibir visita siquiera de un santo dorado. Es mejor que salgas antes que Athenea sepa que estas en este lugar.

Anthos sale de su momentáneo trance a oír las palabras del santo de la sexta casa. Recuerda en ese momento cual era la verdadera razón por la cual él estaba allí era para entregarle el rosario... o… ¿solo era una excusa?

- Yo… vine a entregarte esto… - Dijo Anthos bajando su rostro, el cual tomo un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que extendió su brazo derecho con el rosario. –

- El rosario… - Murmuro Sophia al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos su compañero. – Para que lo has…

- Una doncella venía corriendo con él, pensé que era algo impor… -Anthos callo de improvisto al sentir como el rosario fue arrancado de su mano izquierda.

Sorprendido ante la actitud agresiva de su compañera, Anthos sube la vista solo para ver como aquel rostro forrado de oro observaba fijamente las tres cuentas de color negro en el rosario. El cosmos de Sophia, vacilo por un momento, asustando al santo de Piscis.

- _ "El rosario… ha recuperado la razón por la cual fue creado."_– Murmuro Sophia con una voz que temblaba dentro de su garganta.

- ¿Qué dices? – Murmuro Anthos sin entender.

Sophia deja caer sus manos con el rosario apretado entre sus dedos, denotando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, mientras permaneció de pie totalmente inmóvil. El panorama hizo que Anthos de Piscis por primera vez sintiera un frio viento colarse entre su armadura dorada, erizando su piel y alarmándolo de peligro.

- _ "Una nueva Guerra Santa está por comenzar."_… - Volvió a murmurar Virgo - … No, ¡una nueva guerra santa ya ha comenzado!

Esas palabras helaron los sentidos de Anthos, aún si no terminaba de digerir lo que significaba… ¿Una guerra Santa?

* * *

angel de acuario: Gracias por tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo!

IceQueen102: Que linda, gracias po leerme!!! tarde un poco pero ya regrese con otro capitulo, y espero que les guste!!


	11. Reunión Dorada

Jajajaja angel puede ser, dime que personaje te gustaria ser y como. Mmmm sei parecen sera como recuerdo, pero no a combatir.

IceQueen102: Gracias amiga por leerme y si, las cosas se estan poniendo dificil para nuestros dorados, y espera par ver que le haran a anthos en este capitulo! T_T

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - Reunión Dorada**

_Los santos gimieron de dolor al ser condenado al olvido, se aferraron con todo su cosmos a las constelaciones que los guardaban y finalmente blasfemaron en contra de su diosa por su pecado… _

A través de la oscuridad de la noche se ve una luz atravesar el templo de Aries e iluminar los alrededores. Aldebaran de Tauro los esperaba en el lugar, con su altura imponente, de más de dos metros, contextura fuerte, y rostro férreo. Su cabellera ondulada, oscura y arraigada a su cuero cabelludo hacia ver a su cabeza como una graciosa colmena de abeja, por ello era difícil verlo sin su casco dorado. Luego del haz de luz que traspaso la oscuridad del primer templo, se ven los cuerpos de Nergio de Aries, con Edmont de Capricornio, Metis de Acuario y Alwar de Geminis inconsciente. Apenas se dieron cuenta que estaba en el santuario, los dos santos dorados se dejaron caer al suelo, sucumbiendo ante el terror que estaban apresando en su pecho. Aldebaran los observa impresionado, al ver a dos santos de gran experiencia caer ante el temor, temblando de miedo y aún impresionados ante lo que había vivido, mientras que en el suelo estaba reposando el cuerpo de Alwar, sin consciencia.

-Yo… nunca me había sentido tan humillado… - Murmuro Metis con impotencia – Huir del campo de batalla, tan cobardemente…  
- ¡Maldición! – El grito de Edmont junto con su golpe al piso de mármol estremeció el lugar. La mirada del santo era afilada y profunda, capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera que la observara. -  
- Dejamos todo un pueblo a merced del ejercito de Hades… ¿qué clase de Santos somos? ¡Esto es imperdonable! – Se replica a sí mismo el santo de acuario, con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas de impotencia.

Nergio y Aldebaran se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiera decirles levantaría su ahora golpeado orgullo. Era claro que Athenea estaba consciente que aquel pueblo estaba totalmente desprotegido de un ataque de Hades, pero también estaba seguro que dejarlos a ellos ante todo ese ejército, sin ninguna preparación ni estrategia, sería un golpe bajo para la armada de Athenea. Su diosa tuvo que tomar una decisión, dura, cruel, hasta injusta.

- No hare preguntas sobre que vieron en este momento, pero ya Mizar de Cancer debe estar camino hacia Sigfried de Sagitario para avisar su llegada. Debemos llevar a Alwar a su templo y atenderlo lo más pronto posible. – Sugiere Aldebaran seriamente, mostrando en su voz gruesa la autoridad y al mismo tiempo la calidez de su corazón. –  
-Me encargare de llevarlo hacia allá… - Dijo Metis levantándose mientras sacudía la capa – Al menos quiero hacer eso…

Cargando entre sus brazos al santo de Géminis, Metis de Acuario camina hacía el segundo templo, con un andar pesado y moribundo como si cargara sobre el toda una montaña helada. Edmont por su parte se levanta, temblando aún, enojado consigo mismo por no haber hecho suficiente. Su compañero arriesgo su vida para enfrentarse al poder del dios. El solo se enfrento al poder de una deidad sin titubear. Pensar en eso y compararlo con lo que ellos habían hecho lo hacía sentir indigno de su armadura. Aldebaran dejo que Edmont saliera del templo de Aries hacia las afuera de los campos de entrenamientos, entendiendo que tal vez el Santo necesitaba un tiempo a sola para meditar lo ocurrido y aplacar la furia que lo ahogaba por dentro.

- ¿Una guerra Santa? – Murmuro Anthos aún confundido - ¿De qué hablas Sophia? No puede comenzar ninguna guerra, el patriarca nos dijo que Hades está encerrado en el inframundo, Poseidón no puede atacarnos tampoco, ¡de donde vendría una guerra!

La voz de Anthos temblaba dentro de sí, deseando muy dentro de sí que su compañera le estuviera jugando una broma pesada, aunque él estaba seguro que eso no era algo común en ella, mucho menos jugar con algo tan delicado como una guerra santa. Y para complicar la situación, el silencio de su compañera lo espantaba aún más.

- Tiene que ser una broma – decía inconscientemente el pisciano, aterrado ante la premisa de oír al santo de la sabiduría vociferar semejante – Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿estás jugando conmigo cierto? ¡Deja de burlarte de mí y habla de una vez!

Ante esa acusación absurda, Sophia voltea su rostro hacia él, mostrando alrededor de ella un cosmos violento, desafiante, justo como la mirada que le transmitía a través de la máscara. Anthos la observo pasmado, entendiendo que había cometido un grave error con ella.

-¿Crees que jugaría con algo tan delicado como esto? – Alzo la voz con fuerza – ¡Esto no es juego!  
- ¡Entonces de donde sacas esa estúpida idea! – Grita Anthos respondiendo al tono de voz de su compañera, y sucumbiendo ante la desesperación. – ¡No puede empezar ninguna guerra santa! ¡Es irracional lo que dices!  
- ¡Qué pasa si te digo que es la verdad! – Exclamo Sophia acercándose a Anthos, provocando que el santo empezara a dar pasos hacia atrás de forma inconsciente – ¿Saldrás corriendo abandonando la armadura por cobarde? ¿No te crees capaz de enfrentarte a una guerra santa? Nadie te obligara a participar en ella, ¡puedes dejar tu maldita armadura ahora mismo si deseas!

Esas frases, crudas y directas, golpearon violentamente el orgullo del santo de piscis, dejándolo sin palabras, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mostrando sus pupilas verde esmeralda danzar entre la luz, brillando aterradas ante la premisa.

Viendo que su compañero quedo en silencio ante su respuesta, Sophia le envía tras su máscara una mirada de desprecio, para luego voltear y regresar al escritorio de la sala, dejando caer el rosario entre los libros viejos que reposaban en la madera. Minutos de silencio gobernaron el lugar, dejando que solo se escuchara el suave viento que se colaba por la ventana, y la respiración entrecortada de Anthos, aún inmóvil en aquel rincón, como si hubiera recibido una herida de muerte que lo tenía agonizando. Sophia voltea ahora con una expresión dolida, entendiendo que sus palabras habían sido demasiado fuertes para con su compañero, que aunque se levantaba orgulloso de su belleza y posición como un pavo real que se jacta de su plumaje, por dentro era una persona sumamente sensible. Cuando intento disculparse por su actitud, Anthos respondió su desafío con una mirada cortante, inyectada de veneno, afilada como las espinas mortales de sus rosas envenenadas. Sophia trago grueso, reconociendo que el pisciano había pasado de una profunda depresión a un inmenso rencor.

- Siempre eres así, juzgando a los demás, creyéndote mejor solo porque tienes esa maldita mascara que te cubre y evita que vean tus verdaderas expresiones…

Sophia palidece ante esa acusación enviada con palabras inyectadas de un mortífero líquido, embargadas de un odio oscuro. Tragando sus propias palabras, Virgo cierra sus puños fuertemente, dispuesta a recibir todas las espinas envenenadas de piscis, admitiendo que esta vez ella lo merecía por haberle hablado de esa forma.

- ¡Es fácil decir que eres fuerte y que nada te doblega, que puedes enfrentar lo que sea y fingir esa maldita actitud de dios! ¡Puedes intentar engañarnos a todos bajo esa vestidura divina! – La voz entrecortada, áspera y pulsante de Anthos se oía cada vez más fuerte, mientras que sus ojos embargados de lágrimas empezaban a ver la borrosa imagen de su compañera - ¡¡Pero no puedes decir que no tienes miedo de esa maldita guerra santa que hablas!! ¡¿Quién te crees para juzgar mis capacidades?!

En ese momento, ahogando el grito eufórico de Anthos en esa última frase, el pisciano siente como una mano se posa sobre su hombro izquierdo y parece detenerlo de su arranque. Voltea visiblemente molesto, para encontrarse con los relajados y cálidos ojos de Sigfried de Sagitario, que le envío una mirada llena de comprensión y apoyo, doblegando en ese momento la furia que lo tenía inmerso. Al haber aquietado la ira de Anthos y luego de ver como este calmaba su respiración y calla ante él, Sigfried dirige una mirada a Sophia, esta vez pulsante, molesta y acusadora. Virgo al sentir la mirada se queda en pie, derecha, dispuesta a recibir cualquier reclamo de su superior.

- Tranquilo Anthos, – Dice con voz apacible Sagitario, aunque su mirada hacia virgo expresaba otras emociones – todos estamos igual que tu. Ninguno estábamos preparado para una guerra, y es normal sentir miedo. Pero también sé, que todos nosotros actuaremos conforme a nuestras envestiduras, pelearemos por Athenea aún en contra de nuestra vida.  
- Lamento haber sido tan imprudente, Anthos. Ciertamente, no soy quien para juzgar tus capacidades, pero tampoco soy de las personas que juegan con cosas tan serias como estas. Me deje llevar, así que tienes todo el derecho de reprocharme lo que quieras. – Se disculpa Sophia respetuosamente, sin rastro de haber sido afectada por las palabras de su compañero.  
- De todas maneras… - Interrumpe Sigfried sin dejar responder a Anthos – No estamos en el mejor momento para discutir. Sophia, voy a convocar una reunión dorada, pero necesitamos que nuestra diosa este presente.

Anthos y Sophia observan seriamente a Sigfried, entendiendo la importancia de dicho llamado. Una reunión dorada, no ha ocurrido una desde que murió el patriarca hace 10 años. Era un evento trascendental y digno para la situación que acaecía.

- El problema es que Athenea se ha encerrado en sus aposentos y no quiere atender a ninguna visita. Fui a darle el informe de la llegada de Metis, Edmont y Alwar, pero no quiso atenderme.  
-La diosa se ha encerrado… - Murmuro Anthos comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto -

Sophia queda callada, escuchando con dolor esas palabras de Sigfried. Que la diosa decidiera tomar esa actitud en esta situación era una muestra de su aún inmadurez. Este no era el momento de huir.

-Yo me encargaré de que la diosa esté preparada para la reunión. Sigfried, puedes convocarla.  
-Sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra Sophia. Eres su tutor, de seguro a ti te escuchara.  
-¿Yo que puedo hacer mientras tanto? – Pregunto Anthos, con voz decidida –  
-Por ahora, quédate en espera de la reunión. Necesitamos primero reunirnos antes de delegar las funciones.

Diciendo eso, Sigfried voltea dejando caer su espesa capa y sale del templo, dejando a Sophia y Anthos de nuevo a solas en la habitación. El pisciano observa de reojo a su compañera, esperando tal vez que ella se volviera a disculpar, mas sin embargo, lo único que ella hizo fue tomar el rosario entre sus manos y amarrarlo en su antebrazo izquierdo para luego salir de la habitación en dirección a los aposentos de Athenea. Piscis vio como Virgo se alejaba dejando que su capa se moviera levemente conforme el vaivén de su portador y que los fríos y ruidosos pasos de oro dieran testimonio de su trayecto. Anthos bajo su mirada, aún herido no tanto por las palabras escuchadas sino por el emisor de las mismas…

El pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de la diosa, era frio y generaba un eco con cada paso que ella daba sobre él. Solo alumbrado por dos antorchas por cada dos metros de distancia, Sophia observaba como el reflejo de su sombra vacilaba al son del baile de las llamas en ese camino que ella recorrió tantas veces y que pensó que ya no sería necesario recorrer. Luego de andar por el pasillo durante unos minutos, llego al frente de una puerta de mármol, alumbrada por cuatro antorchas a su alrededor y adornada por piedras preciosas. Sophia se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se arrodillo con respeto, colocando su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla derecha, el puño izquierdo sobre el suelo e inclinando su rostro.

-Mi señora Athenea, Sophia de Virgo esta aquí.

Por el eco de la voz, Athenea levanta su rostro hacia la puerta, reconociendo a su visitante. La diosa estaba sentada sobre su lugar de reposo, dejando que su vestido cayera sobre su costo, y su cabellera reposara sobre su espalda. Su báculo esperaba erguido en la cabecera de su cama, esperando que su diosa lo activara para llevar la victoria de su pueblo. Al verlo, Athenea vacila por un momento.

-Mi señora, su sierva Sophia de Virgo la espera. Por favor, muestre su favor hacía su servidora.

Volvió a escuchar Athenea desde su habitación. Temblando dentro de sí, la diosa se pone sobre sus pies y baja los escalones que dividían su lugar de reposo de cuarto en general, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abre con especial delicadeza. La luz invadió por un momento el pasillo, mostrando a su santo dorado de Virgo, arrodillado frente a ella, dejando que la gruesa trenza dorada cayera sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Sophia… creo haberte dado órdenes precisas… - Murmuro la diosa con tristeza –  
- Lamento tener que desobedecerla nuevamente, pero Sigfried de Sagitario, el mayor de la corte dorada, está llamando a una reunión de urgencia debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Ya Edmont, Alwar y Metis han regresado, aunque desconozco aún en qué estado, además que hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que el rosario de 108 cuentas legado por nuestros antecesores sigue ejecutando su función. Ya hay tres cuentas que han cambiado de color. Ahora son 105 espectros nuestros enemigos.  
-Yo no me siento en condiciones de estar en dicha reunión. Si es de su parecer hacerla, pueden hacerla sin mi presencia.  
- Lamento tener que negarme ante tal decisión… - Replico Virgo esta vez levantando su rostro – No es esta la actitud de la diosa de la guerra a quien yo cuide durante diez años.

Esas palabras, junto con aquella mirada desafiante que el santo de Virgo le emitió a su diosa desde su máscara, hicieron que Athenea callara por un momento, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Bajando su rostro acongojado, la diosa entra a su habitación de nuevo, dejando su puerta abierta, como clara invitación para Sophia de que podía entrar en ella. La joven dorado se levanta de su posición y penetra la habitación, inclinándose de nuevo frente a los escalones, cuando ya su diosa había tomado asiento sobre su cama.

-Por lo que has dicho, tal parece que te he decepcionado… - Comento la diosa con ojos embargados de dolor.  
-Mi señora, que la misma tierra me trague si de mis labios brota semejante blasfemia.  
-Pero… has dicho que esta actitud no te es digna para la diosa de la guerra.  
-No es digna, porque sé que usted puede tomar una actitud más propia.  
-Pero Sophia…  
- Lamento interrumpirla mi señora, pero hace poco ha salvado la vida de sus tres santos. Esa acción, ha sido la más gloriosa que yo pudiera ver de su parte, mi diosa Athenea. Estoy segura que después de esto, usted es capaz de afrontar cualquier situación con la fuerza y voluntad divina que la atañe.

Athenea observo a su sierva con dulzura, sintiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras y viendo que no era juzgada.

-Dígame mi señora, que es la que la atormenta como para decidir no estar con nosotros en este momento tan difícil.  
- Sophia, tú que has estado conmigo por tantos años, ¿Crees que puedo guardarte alguna cosa? No importa cuánto trate de ocultarme, siempre eres capaz de ver tras de mí y entenderme.

Sophia guarda silencio, en espera que su diosa se sincere frente a ella y le revele lo que tanto la angustiaba, como para encerrarse en sus aposentos y no desear atender a ninguno de sus santos. Ella sabía que ciertamente era una posición delicada y dura para su diosa, ya que se supone que estaban en tiempo de paz. No había peligro para afrontar, ni había guerra que enfrentar, todos sus santos estaban con ella confiando que vivirían una vida larga y fructífera. Pero de la noche a la mañana un peligro de magnitudes colosales irrumpe en esa paz efímera y pone en jaque a sus santos. Sophia sabía que muchos querrán saber que ha pasado para que una guerra se desate en este siglo y todos buscaran esa pregunta detrás de la divinidad de Athenea, la soberana de Gea, la diosa de los hombres.

- Como entenderás Sophia, se supone que en estos siglos se disfruta de la paz de la vida, mas sin embargo, Hades ha reencarnado sin habernos dado cuenta, y ahora ha convocado a su ejército de espectros sobre la tierra. ¿Qué clase de argumento les daré a mis santos sobre la naturaleza de esta amenaza? ¿Cómo justificare ante ellos el silencio de los dioses olímpicos, quienes no responden sobre el porqué se le ha permitido a Hades regresar?  
- Mi señora, en este momento no necesitamos ese tipo de explicaciones, sino que acciones tomar para superar esta amenaza. – Responde Sophia con seriedad

Athenea observa de nuevo con dulzura a su santo protector, aquel a quien vio venir e ir durante 10 años de sus aposentos, quien dedico diez años de su vida para adiestrarla y enseñarle el manejo del cosmos. Recordó en esos momentos, todos los problemas que la joven diosa le daba a sus horas de clases, como muchas veces se escapaba y escabullía entre los templos evadiendo de sus deberse. Memoraba avergonzaba como utilizaba a los demás santos de oro para entretener a Sophia mientras ella se fugaba a los campos de entrenamiento, o se escondía entre el jardín de rosas de Anthos. Como en su inocencia se negaba a seguir las ordenes de su protector… como por su imprudencia provocaba que ella se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche enseñándola… Piensa en ese momento lo útil que fueron esas horas… ahora entiende que de no haberlo hecho, justo en el momento en que Alwar corría peligro frente a hades no hubiera podido ayudarlo. Si no conociera a usar su cosmos como Sophia le enseño, en ese momento sería inútil para sus santos. Lamento en ese justo instante, hondamente, el haber sido tan necia en su niñez y haberle dado tanto problemas a sus santos. En ese mismo momento, también le peso la sola idea de que los vería morir pronto…

- Es que aún así, yo… - La voz de la diosa se quebró un poco, llamando la atención de su santo – yo… no quiero… no quiero que mis santos vuelvan a morir por mí.

Sophia levanta su rostro absorta con lo escuchado y queda aún más impresionada cuando ve a su diosa, con su rostro forrado de lágrimas, tapando tenuemente sus labios con su mano derecha que temblaba sobre si. Sus hermosos ojos grises estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas de dolor. Dicho cuadro, sacudió por completo toda el aura de subordinación que ella sentía ante su diosa, conmoviéndola al instante.

-Mi señora… - Murmuro Sophia adolorida –  
- Sufrí tantos siglos viendo a mis santos morir de forma espantosa por mí, derramando su sangre por mi bienestar, enfrentándose al mal y al peligro, solo para protegerme… yo pensé, que esto ya había terminado… que podría darle a ustedes esta paz para que vivieran con la felicidad de la vida… pero les he fallado… - Otro murmullo sordo e inentendible se escucho en el lugar - … yo no quiero… no de nuevo…

El llanto de la diosa dejo a Sophia sin palabra, inmóvil, totalmente descolocada ante la situación tan sorpresiva. Ver a su protegida gimiendo de dolor, abrumada por la angustia y el desconcierto, por ese temor de separarse a quien consideraba su familia, tenía al santo de Virgo totalmente absorto. Por un momento, intento levantarse e ir a consolarla, pero apenas esa idea empezaba a convencer a su cuerpo, su pensamiento de santo la hizo retroceder y afincar con más fiereza su puño al piso, bajando su mirada opacada de dolor y obligándose a comportarse como lo que era frente a la diosa, solo un caballero. No quería ser cruel con la joven que había adiestrado durante diez años y a quien innegablemente sentía un enorme lazo, pero al final, era una diosa. Sophia mordió sus finos labios detrás de la máscara, tragándose las lagrimas que furtivamente querían resbalar detrás de ella, hundiendo su humanidad, humillando nuevamente su femineidad.

- Mi señora… - Trato de hablar Virgo, conteniendo su timbre de voz con fuerza, intentando que no se sintiera conmovido -… nosotros, estamos dispuesto a morir por usted. Ciertamente, para nosotros es todo un honor y enorme privilegio, que usted tenga esta clase de favores para quienes somos solo humanos agraciados por su divinidad. Pero he de recordarle, mi señora, que con esto solo estamos recobrando la razón de nuestra existencia, el verdadero motivo por lo cual las estrellas de las constelaciones brillan en el firmamento… para mostrar un último destello resplandeciente de luz, antes de entregarnos en cuerpo y alma a la muerte por usted.  
-Sophia… - Murmuró Athenea calmando su llanto –  
- Pero si es usted la que nos dirige con su voz de mando, si es su cálido cosmos lo último que llegaré a sentir antes de dejar de existir en este mundo, le confieso que moriré con felicidad. No hay nada más que deseo y por lo cual me sentiré realizada como santo y como persona, que abrirle el camino hacia la victoria, mi Athenea.

Levantándose firmemente, Sophia corta con la reunión, ante los ojos sorpresivos de su diosa, enrojecidos por las lágrimas. La diosa entendió que ya no sería jamás la alumna que era consolada y aconsejada por su maestra, comprendiendo ahora su actual posición y la posición a la cual Sophia estaba obligada a actuar.

-Mi señora, debo retirarme. La espero en el salón del patriarca junto con los demás santos de oro, que desean verla.  
-Está bien… estaré con ustedes en unos momentos… - Contesto Athenea con una leve sonrisa en contraste a su rostro deprimido.

Una leve reverencia, una media vuelta y varios pasos que condujo a Virgo hasta fuera de la habitación hasta que la compuerta se cerrara ocultando toda la luz de la recamara de Athenea, fue todo lo que hizo antes de detenerse en medio del pasillo. Giro un momento, y observo fijamente la enorme puerta cerrada tras su espalda, detallándola con dolor. Emitió un profundo suspiro, con el cual parecía querer liberarse de la tensión que le había provocado el ver a su diosa en semejante estado y luego prosiguió con su camino hasta la sala del patriarca.

Al pasar los cortinales que daban la entrada al lugar, el brillo dorado cegó por un momento la vista de Sophia, quien se vio obligada a detenerse y posar su mano derecha sobre su máscara dorada. Allí estaban, reunidos y dejando que sus armaduras resonaran entre sí, como un cantico de guerra que empezaba a filtrarse en sus cosmos. Al sentir esa melodía cósmica dentro de su ser, fue como si se inyectara una voluntad divina más allá de su cuerpo humano. Como si la misma armadura la llamará a morir como sus antiguos dueños…

Los dorados estaban en dos filas, viéndose entre sí, según el orden de la casa que resguardaban, excepto Sigfried, quien estaba al lado izquierdo del trono del patriarca, como el líder de los dorados. Ella observa el cuadro, sintiendo el cantar melodioso de sus armaduras y caminando frente a ellos, para tomar su lugar en el lado derecho del trono del patriarca. Sigfried reclino un poco su cuerpo para preguntarle a Sophia si la diosa vendría, a lo cual, el santo respondió afirmativamente. Una leve sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en los labios pálidos del dorado, reconociendo que ciertamente no fue en vano esos diez años que han pasado juntas, mientras que Sophia observaba profundamente a sus compañeros Edmont, Metis y Alwar.

Capricornio mantenía su mirada baja, con una expresión de derrota difícil de eludir, pero al mismo tiempo, una mirada afilada que era capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa. Por otro lado, Metis guardaba su rostro forrado de seriedad, aunque el ligero temblor de sus manos lo delataba. Sin embargo, ver como Alwar era sostenido por Nergio, dificultándose el ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio, pero con su frente erguida, decidido a tomar posesión de lo que le exigieren, hizo que una leve sonrisa se dibujara detrás de la máscara dorada. Definitivamente, Alwar no era un hombre fácil de derribar. En ese momento, desvió un poco su mirada sigilosamente hacia Anthos, quien estaba cabizbajo, dejando que un mechón enroscado de su cabello negro ocultar su rostro tras la sombra de su casco. Sophia bajo su mirada al suelo, aún apenada por aquella actitud imprudente que tomo hacía él.

En ese segundo, el ruido de los pasos y el choque del oro con el mármol llamo a los presentes. Todos vieron como de las cortinas que separaban el pasillo hacia el templo Athenea del santuario la figura de su diosa se hizo presente, sujetando en su derecha la Nike poderosamente erguida. Todos los santos dorados, sin excepción, miraron aquel rostro enrojecido de lágrimas, aquellos ojos inflamados, dar una mirada que inyectaba una profecía de victoria. Aunque se viera que su diosa había estado pasando momentos difíciles, la expresión soberana que era impresa en su andar y en la altiva forma de mantener en alto su rostro, fue como si se le declarara el triunfo sobre el juego antes de haber empezado.  
Cuando la diosa posa su Nike a la derecha de su trono, hace una señal con sus manos con la cual Sigfried y Sophia se integran a las filas doradas. Al hacer esto, todos se arrodillaron frente a su diosa, posando un puño en el suelo y sus cascos entre sus manos.

- Santos dorados – Exclama la diosa con elocuencia, aunque en su timbre de voz aún se podía sentir los vestigios de su llanto – ¡Damos comienzo a la primera reunión dorada desde la muerte de nuestro honorario patriarca! Debo decirles, que muy probablemente sea la última vez en las que podamos vernos todos juntos, así que, les ruego, que tomen esta escena en su corazón y la grabe con sangre en sus memorias. La escena en donde sus armaduras rugen de valor y cantan gozosas porque el tiempo ha llegado… el tiempo, para encender sus cosmos hasta el infinito como una supernova antes de morir…

Los santos escuchan con atención las palabras de su diosa, en lo que podría ser su última reunión dorada…

* * *


	12. Emboscada

Capitulo 11: Emboscada

_"Athenea lloró sobre aquel rosario, mientras su padre embravecido soltaba su ira sobre la tierra. Gimió acongojada, mientras sus santos eran abatidos por el poder del dios. Vio, desesperada, la muerte del hombre por quien se había traicionado a si misma..." _

Todo el santuario en aquella noche, no pudo dormir. La idea de que una reunión dorada haya sido convocada en emergencia, daba indicios de que algo sumamente importante estaba ocurriendo o en su defecto, a punto de suceder. Las doncellas en el santuario se mantuvieron en vigilia, preocupadas, mientras que los santos de los menores rangos e incluso los aspirantes y soldados observaban el reloj de fuego encendido, indicando que en ese momento había una reunión dorada.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. El fuego de cada uno de los espacios zodiacales colapsaba por el control del tiempo y las dudas y preocupaciones generales parecían alimentarse cada vez más. Hasta que al final, aún con el fuego de la hora sexta encendido, el reloj de fuego se apago indicando que la reunión había acabado. Para cuando eso ocurrió, los rayos de la mañana empezaban a atravesar las montañas del santo lugar.

En silencio y reflejándose en sus rostros el cansancio acumulado, los santos dorados van saliendo de la recamara del patriarca, aturdido ante la nueva revelación. Los más jóvenes Libra, Escorpio y Leo, se reunieron entre sí y conversaban entre emocionados y aterrados, la idea de que estaban frente a una guerra santa. Podrían pelear y demostrar su poder al enemigo, reían bromeando sobre la cara que pondría Hades cuando lo obligaran a regresar como animal herido. Eso, en comparación al panorama de los demás santos era totalmente opuesto. Nergio y Aldebaran hablaban entre sí sobre como enfrenta esta etapa perdiendo la menor cantidad de vida, mientras el alto toro ayudaba a bajar a Alwar, quien se mantenía en silencio analizando la situación.

Por otra parte, Sigfried se acerca a Edmont y Metis para preguntar detalles de lo que habían visto y coordinar el cómo hacerle frente a tal revelación. Capricornio se veía más preocupado ante el hecho de decirles a los santos de menor rango sobre el destino que los esperaba. Sabía que por lo general, en cada guerra santa sobrevivían solo dos santos, y eran de alto rango. Como decirles que el camino de santos de Athenea que muchos tomaron creyendo que sería la manera de salvar a su familia de la pobreza y darle estatus, ¿ahora los obligaría a abandonar sus vidas?

Desde la sala del patriarca, donde ella estaba obligada a permanecer, observa como todos los santos dorados iban abandonando el lugar con preguntas, miedos, expectación y dudas. Sophia suspira viendo que antes de poderlo siquiera llamar por su nombre, el Santo de Piscis se retiro en silencio, sin conversar con nadie, hasta su templo. Para alguien que suele ser tan hablador, era una señal que estaba aún afectado por sus palabras. Virgo sabía que ahora más que nunca, la misión y castigo de Athenea era vital para la guerra y que no podría abandonar el lugar hasta completarla. Pensó, que ya no tendría oportunidad de disculparse con Anthos de nuevo por sus imprudentes palabras.

Sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo, Sophia da media vuelta y se dirige hacia aquella sala, dejando que las puertas hacia los templos se sellaran tras sus espaldas hasta que terminara su misión… su larga misión.

A lo lejos del santuario, escondido en una pequeña casa de madera oculta tras las enramadas de un frondoso bosque, se veía el cuerpo que hades había tomado como suyo para esa era. Pandora, su fiel sirviente, observaba como su señor caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente, pensativo y sumamente preocupado. La negociación con Poseidón no salió como pensaba, y antes de lo previsto, Athenea se había dado cuenta que ya había reencarnado. Fue muy cuidadoso para no hacerle ver a Athenea que él había tomado ese cuerpo desde hace dos años. Precisamente, para que en el momento indicado fuese una emboscada. Ahora, ya puso a Athenea y sus santos en sobre aviso de su estado, las cosas allí se habían complicado. Además, la petición de Poseidón no era nada fácil de cumplir. Que Athenea volviera a pecar… ¿Acaso en esta era habrá algún humano que la obligara a cometer esa locura pasada? Ya con la inexistencia de Pegasso eso se veía imposible.

–Mi señor, ¿algo lo tiene preocupado? – Pregunto Pandora con su voz gruesa, arrodillado frente a él, dejando que sus largas hebras negras cayeran y adornaran el suelo.

–Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es eso… - Murmuro Hades finalmente, sentándose en aquel diván de terciopelo que tenía tras sus espaldas, decorado por hermosas cortinas de lino vino… - Pensé que con este cuerpo fruto del pecado de uno de sus santos sería suficiente.

–Mi señor, podría decirme, ¿como si este cuerpo es fruto del pecado de un santo Atheniense, Poseidón detecto en él sangre divina?

Hades dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios rosados, con una mirada extremadamente seductora y llena de gozo.

–Es una buena pregunta, pandora… - Hades se recostó, dejando que las faldas de su vestido negro cubriera el mueble que la reposaba, y tomando en una de sus manos la fina cabellera oscura para retorcerla el bucles entre sus dedos. – Debo buscar esa respuesta precisamente en el santuario…

En ese momento, llegado el mediodía en el santuario, un aldeano del pueblo cercano llega herido de gravedad en uno de sus brazos y cae frente a los portales del lugar. Los soldados de Athenea lo levantan e ingresan a su fortaleza, ya sabiendo que estaban en guerra. Por medio de una reunión en general en el coliseo, el santo dorado de mayor edad y autoridad les informo sobre lo ocurrido. Todos los santos de plata y de bronce, que estaban allí, exceptuando a aquellos que estaban en la expedición que Athenea le había entregado hace dos días, fueron avisados de la amenaza que ahora atacaba a su tierra y cada uno de ellos dentro de sí levanto su voz y cosmos para dar un grito de guerra unánime en pos de la diosa de la guerra.

En la habitación de madera, los soldados escucharon el testimonio del hombre y se dieron cuenta que era uno de los sobrevivientes a una aldea que había sido atacada por espectros. Asustado y sin saber que hacer, llamaron inmediatamente a un santo dorado.

Nergio de Aries llego al lugar tan rápido como escucho el aviso de las doncellas. Vestido con su armadura dorada, brillante y esplendorosa, junto a la pulcra capa blanca que contrastaba su lacia cabellera negra, caminaba hacia el lugar donde lo tenían resguardado. Sus ojos del color del topacio, claros y brillantes, con cierto aire de bestia salvaje y pestañas abundantes que parecían delinear el contorno de sus ojos, llaman la atención a cualquiera que lo viere. Su porte sereno y elegante en conjunto con la importante armadura dorada generaba estupor y respeto a quien lo tuviera en frente. El aldeano no pudo escapar de esa reacción. Sin embargo, inmediatamente la expresión cambio a temor.

–Señor Nergio, este hombre fue encontrado a las afueras del santuario, herido y cansado. Dice venir de la aldea del Oeste donde fueron atacados por un grupo de guerreros que se hicieron llamar espectros de Hades.

Nergio frunció el ceño por un momento, entendiendo que esa aldea era precisamente aquella que quedaba en las cercanías del combate del día de ayer. La misma que abandonaron a su suerte. El puño derecho del santo se cerró fuertemente lleno de impotencia y vergüenza.

–Se supone… - Murmuro el hombre cabizbajo - … que habían santos de Oros en la aldea… incluso uno de ellos me hizo algunas preguntas… porque…

–… porque no estaban allí cuando nos atacaron… Mi esposa… mis hijos… ¡Todos perecieron! – Grito el hombre abrumado ante la desesperación para luego caer en un llanto mudo.

Nergio trago grueso, sintiéndose cruelmente golpeado por los reproches de aquella persona herida. Suspiro profundamente, buscando aplacar la impotencia que lo embargaba y da dos pasos para acercarse a aquella persona lastimada, viendo con dolor como esta se encrespo y cubrió más a sí mismo, como si temiera del dorado.

–Lamento todo lo que has pasado. Estamos enterado de la amenaza y ya estamos trabajando para hacerle frente y proteger a todos los ciudadanos de Gea. Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que viste. – Comento Nergio serenamente, intentando sacar información del testigo.

–No hablare sino es con Athena. – Murmuro el hombre

–Es imposible, solo los escogidos podemos ver a nuestra diosa. Confía en nosotros y haremos llegar tu testimonio hacia la señora Athenea. – Respondió Nergio decidido.

–¡No hablare sino es con Athenea! – Grito el hombre dejando que sus lágrimas cubrieran su rostro.

Nergio quedo en pie claramente impresionado, ninguno antes nadie le había alzado la voz, estaba acostumbrado que lo tratan con respeto y pleitesía

–Entiendo que la situación por la que pasas es realmente dura, pero debes acatar las leyes del santuario.

–¡Mataron a mi familia estando santos dorados en el pueblo! ¡NINGUNO APARECIO! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDO CONFIAR EN USTEDES!?

El reclamo lleno de ira y desesperación del Aldeano provoco un duro golpe al orgullo del ariano. Trago grueso y dejo que sus brazos que hasta ese momento estaban cruzados cayeran para quedar tendido lado y lado. Sabiendo que realmente nada podía hacer para doblegar su petición, sobretodo al entender que no tenía moral para pedir que confiaran en él cuando fue él quien saco a Edmont y Metis del lugar; Nergio se retira de lugar y pide una reunión con su diosa, para pedirle indicaciones sobre los hechos. Luego de haber escuchado todo, Athenea se levanta, dejando caer su largo vestido lila y dando una orden: traerle a ese hombre a su encuentro.

–Oye Ryan, siento varios cosmos oscuros acercarse al lugar. – Escucha el santo de bronce a su espalda.

Ryan, santo de Unicornio, voltea para sentir el cosmos oscuro que se acercaba desde el Oeste. Nunca había sentido nada igual, pero sabía que definitivamente se trataba de una amenaza.

Ryan de Unicornio cumplía en ese momento una misión con el Santo de Perseo, una amazona de nombre Noira. La mujer tenía una larga cabellera alborotada color castaño claro, como el color del tallo joven de un vivaz árbol. Su piel de color canela hacía contraste con el color de su máscara plateada, con la cual ocultaba su rostro. Su larga cabellera abundante era sujetada en la cintura por un medallón plateado.

–Tienes razón, son varios, tal vez unos diez… - dedujo el santo de bronce al instante –

–Preparémonos, tal parece que se están acercando a la entrada de la aldea.

Noria dejo caer el gran pilar de concreto que estaba levantando para recuperar las casas del lugar. Veía como al oeste del lugar en donde se encontraba, había un gran campo de rosas blancas. Ese lugar, era conocido por tener enormes jardines de rosas blancas, las más hermosas de la tierra y altamente codiciables. No quería que este jardín se viera afectado por aquellos enemigos que se acercaban.

Siguiendo su instinto, Noria y Ryan se dirigen hacia el lugar dando largos saltos a gran velocidad, difícilmente detectable para el ojo humano. Llego a la entrada del pueblo y se adelanto un kilometro más, para enfrentar al adversario antes de que los enemigos tocaran a los ciudadanos. Cuando estaban allí, sintieron que todo se oscureció en su vista. Antes que pudieran ponerse en guardia, manos debajo de la tierra aparecieron y sujetaron sus pies, asustándolos al instante.

–Mi señora Athenea, aquí Nergio de Aries le trae al hombre sobreviviente de la aldea del Oeste.

El hombre inclinado en el suelo y a diez metros de Nergio, sube un poco la vista para ver la gloriosa imagen de la diosa. Su vestido lila caía espesamente por el trono, como una cascada y su cabello dorado que se precipitaba sobre sus hombros parecían a rayos de sol que alumbraba aquella caída de agua. En su cintura la tallaba un cinturón dorado adornado de piedras preciosas, en su cabello un prendedor en forma de rosa recogía la mitad de su cabello despejando su hermoso rostro. Mejillas rosadas, labios frondosos como el botón de una flor humedecido por el rocío de la mañana, y sus ojos claro reflejaban el más claro azul de los cielos. La mirada calurosa que le emitió la diosa, conmovió al hombre, quien se tiro al suelo, llorando y suplicando consuelo. Nergio observo el panorama impresionado, viendo el poco decoro que tenía el hombre frente a su diosa, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole ver el llanto de un gusano herido frente a una hermosa rosa.

–Lamento profundamente la tristeza que te he hecho pasar. Debo expresarte mis disculpas al respecto. – Hablo la diosa enternecida, tratando de aliviar el dolor del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

–Mi señora… Mi familia… mis hijos… – murmuraba el hombre retorciéndose en el suelo, con terrible agonía.

–Nergio, por favor déjame a solas con él

Nergio de Aries subió la mirada descolocado por la orden de su diosa. Busco con sus ojos decirle que el mandato no podía ser obedecido pero, al encontrase con los gloriosos ojos de su diosa, grises como la niebla de su tierra, afirmando su decisión; el santo de la primera casa trago grueso y obedeció en silencio, dejándolos a sola.

–Estoy realmente dolida viéndolo así… –susurro la diosa mientras se arrodillo frente al hombre, tomando una de sus manos –. No hay forma en que pueda demostrarle mis sinceras disculpas.

El hombre subió la mirada y observo, frente a él, la divina imagen de una diosa que mostraba en sus ojos unas lágrimas de dolor sincero. Trago grueso y aferro sus manos entre las de ella, como si buscara salvar su vida. Su mirada estaba opacada, recordando la razón por la cual estaba allí. Si… ciertamente Athenea no podía hacer nada para salvarlo de su dolor, pero… había un dios que si…

_"–Entonces, mortal, ¿has perdido a toda tu familia por culpa de los santos de Athenea? Yo podría devolverla…"_

Las manos del hombre soltaron la de la diosa adentrándose debajo de su saco. Athenea lo observa absorta, intentando entender en ese semblante caído las intenciones de un hombre que buscaba consuelo.

–Mi señora… sé, que usted no puede ayudarme… así que…

_"–Si me traes algo de la diosa de Gea… ese es el único precio que tiene tu familia, mortal._

_–Pero… la diosa… ¡perdería mi vid…!_

_–¿Y que más tiene para perder humano?¿Qué más le puedes ofrecer a hades? – recuerda la sonrisa seductora en esos labios carmesí – ¿Qué más sino tu vida?"_

Athenea apenas logro ponerse de pie, aterrada ante lo que veía sus ojos. Aquel hombre, envuelto en lágrimas, había sacado de su saco una daga afilada e iba sobre ella, dispuesto a desgarrar su virginal cuerpo. Un solo movimiento… Sangre…

El cosmos agresivo de su diosa, elevado de un solo golpe, llamó la atención inmediata de Sophia, quién se levanta de su asiento asustada ante lo que había sentido. Lo mismo ocurrió con Anthos, quien desde la salida de su templo sintió el golpe guerrero de su diosa protectora. Sin meditarlo, Sophia corre de su asiento, saliendo de su habitación y apresurándose hasta llegar a la sala del patriarca, donde al llegar, ve el panorama de lo acontecido. Su diosa Athenea, estaba de pie, con sus manos tapando su rostro, visiblemente turbada. Sophia no entendía que estaba pasando.

–Lo mate… – sollozaba Athenea al borde del colapso –Lo mate…

–Mi señora, ¿qué ha pasado?

El murmullo de la sala le hizo voltear, observando así la figura de un hombre y su daga que fueron empujados a varios metros de la diosa. Había sangre… Sangre divina… El paladar de virgo se paralizo… su sangre recorría sus torrente sanguíneos con rapidez, al ritmo de su corazón acelerado, cuando al voltear pudo verificar el vestido de su diosa, rasgado desde la altura de su pierna hasta casi al suelo, y un hilo de sangre cubrir su hermosa pierna del color de marfil. La furia, maldita furia, se apodero del santo de la sexta casa, quien casi sin pensarlo levanto su cosmos de forma impérenme, atacando sin misericordia al humano que se había atrevido a profanar la belleza de su señora.

–¡¡¡Sophia no lo hagas!!! – el grito de la diosa no fue suficiente para detenerlo. El cosmos de Sophia había atrapado el cuerpo de aquel insecto, contorsionándolo entre ellos como si fuese una hoja de papel en sus manos. Sophia no respondía, la sola idea de un hereje tenía su sangre a punto de ebullición. –¡¡Sophia!! ¡¡Detente!!

Nada podía hacerla retroceder. La diosa se aferro del brazo del dorado, buscando llamar su atención pero su cosmos ya estaba decidido… aplastaría a ese insecto. Ni siquiera la voz dulce de su señora, envuelta de lágrimas de terror parecía poder detenerlo. En ese preciso momento, como enviado de los dioses, Anthos de Piscis irrumpió la sala y observo toda la escena, quedando en el momento absorto. Vio con asombro la imagen imponente de Virgo, como un dios que ejecutaba la justicia divina al peor de los pecadores y allí, al ver a su diosa y su vestido rasgado, pudo entenderlo totalmente. En sincronía, el cosmos de piscis empezó a alzarse en la misma sintonía de su compañero, alertando así a su diosa.

–Anthos de Piscis –menciono Sophia con voz gruesa impresa de furia –, entiendes lo que está pasando ¿cierto?

–¡Basta ya Sophia! ¡¡Es una orden!! –gritaba su diosa intentando detenerla

–Déjame hacerme cargo de esto…

–¡¡Anthos!! ¡He dicho que basta! ¡Yo le perdono la vida!

–Encárgate…

Sin hacer caso de la voz de su diosa, Sophia libera al hombre de su mortal ataque, quien de inmediato y con lo que puede, corre despavorido del lugar, bajando las escaleras hacía la casa de piscis. Anthos, serenamente, le sigue de cerca. La diosa lo comprende… el cosmos de Anthos tenía claro un objetivo, y pudo certificarlo cuando de sus manos saco una rosa blanca, hermosa y pura, dispuesta a usarla como su arma. Intento correr tras él, pero los brazos dorados de la sexta casa la sujetaron con fuerza, inmovilizándola mientras escuchaba los gemidos del hombre que pedía auxilio, luego de haber caído mortalmente en la alfombra de rosas rojas.

–¡¡Detente Anthos!! ¡Suéltame Sophia! ¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!! – un grito levanto su cosmos divino a niveles exorbitante, hiriendo en el proceso al santo de virgo que la sujetaba pero quien se negaba a soltarla –¡¡¡¡SUELTAME SOPHIA!!!! –las lagrimas de la diosa cayeron sobre el mármol, golpeando finalmente con sus manos el rostro de Sophia, mientras que con su cosmos la empujo a lo lejos, cayendo detrás del trono del patriarca.

La diosa, al fin libre, corrió presa del dolor hacía las escaleras, corrió mientras sintió que la vida de esa persona que había intentado herirla estaba a punto de ser eliminada. Para cuando llego, la rosa blanca ya había sido lanzada y el hombre, se arrastraba moribundo en la entrada de Piscis, frente a Metis de Acuario quien había salido alarmado por el cosmos. El cabello negro de Anthos surcaba los cielos con fuerza, solo afirmando la mirada enfurecida de un ejecutor que hacía justicia y haciéndole ver al santo de Acuario, que había sido una ejecución de un humano. La diosa corrió, gimiendo de dolor, hasta caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo del hombre que ya había emitido su último suspiro de vida. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos de angustia.

–¿POR QUÉ? – levanto la voz su diosa, con una mirada indignada, tan fuerte y ardiente como las mismas llamas del sol en pleno verano. Anthos la recibió, bajando su rostro, pero no arrepentido. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto –¿POR QUÉ LO EJECUTARON? ¡SOPHIA!

Anthos levanto su rostro, al darse cuenta que la diosa pensaba cobrar la sangre de ese hombre sobre el santo de Virgo, en vez de ser él, siendo el ejecutor del traidor. Anthos corrió detrás de ella, buscando ser él quien cumpliera la pena de su desobediencia.

–Mi señora, soy yo quien debo cumplir con…

–¡Calla!

Llegando a la cámara del patriarca, Athenea observo el cuerpo de Sophia inclinado, tanteando con sus manos algo que parece haberse perdido de su vista.

–¡Sophia! –la voz de mando de su señora hace que su cuerpo se entumezca frente a ella –¡Levántate Sophia!

–Mi señora…–murmuro de nuevo Anthos, guardando silencio al ver la mirada decidida de su diosa que lo hizo callar al instante

–Te di una orden, y ya esta es la tercera vez que me has desobedecido… No solo eso, te di la orden de detenerte y ¡has pasado por mi decisión una vez más! ¡¡Que significa este comportamiento de tu parte!!

Piscis escuchaba la voz de su diosa asustado, viendo que el asunto estaba tomando límites peligrosos entre su diosa y virgo, quien de pie, no volteo, escuchando todo de espalda.

–De las otras dos veces, le presente honorablemente mis disculpas. De esta en particular, no pienso retractarme… espero su castigo por mi atrevimiento.

–¡Sophia! –Levanto la voz Anthos, intentando hacerle entender que este no era el momento de hacer valer su opinión

–Al menos si vas a decir eso, ¡hazlo de frente Sophia de Virgo!

–No puedo mi señora…

–¡Voltea Sophia! –la imperativa voz de su diosa hizo que las mismas armaduras temblaran ante ello.

Anthos observaba la escena totalmente abrumado, viendo como el cuerpo de virgo se notaba agitado. Sus manos temblaban y algunas gotas de sangre se veían caer a través de su brazo izquierdo. Algo no estaba bien… Sophia no era de desobedecer de esa manera. En ese instante, vio como su diosa se acerco al dorado, decidida, enfurecida por el desacato y decidió ella misma ir frente a él para castigarle con una cachetada divina. Lo que encontró fue de una impresión tal que no pudo ejecutar el movimiento de su brazo para golpear a Sophia.

Al momento de la diosa liberarse del agarre de Virgo, el golpe había sido provocado que el dorado cayera envestido detrás del trono del patriarca, golpeándolo de lleno contra la pared e hiriendo su brazo izquierdo… pero no solo eso, había hecho pedazos su máscara dorada que cayó hecha añicos por toda la sala.

Su diosa dio unos pasos atrás, dibujando en su rostro una fuerte conmoción. Anthos entendió finalmente todo, haciéndole reclinar su rostro hacía un lado, adolorido. Sophia no subió su mirada, tragando las lágrimas de impotencia que sentía ante ese hecho… jamás, jamás en su vida hubiese querido que su diosa viera su rostro. Aquel rostro que luego de ese incendio, perdió la mitad de su belleza. Ese rostro que al verlo le recuerda el dolor de las intensas quemaduras de su casi infierno… el mismo, que tenía una cicatriz que cubría desde su pómulo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su nariz, y casi todo el terreno de su frente. La mitad de sus labios no tenía forma. Su rostro no tenía forma… lo único que había quedado de él, tal como lo tenía al nacer, era su ojo derecho, reluciente azul como las costas más claras del mar al norte del continente.

–Tu rostro… –finalmente murmuro la diosa consternada recostándose en la pared

–Señora, le ruego que haga lo que había venido a hacer… – alcanzo a decir virgo con su voz suspendida en un hilo delgado

–No… no puedo… Regresa a tu misión…

–Pero señora…

–¡Obedéceme al menos esta vez Sophia! –grito la diosa cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha, reclinándose apesumbrada como si no pudiera con todo lo que había pasado.

Sin más… Sophia cerró sus puños con fuerza, acatando la orden de su diosa no sin antes soltar la trenza de su compañero, para entonces así cubrir su rostro de Anthos quien aún permanecía allí.

* * *

Aqui llega el nuevo capitulo, tarde bastante pero, nbecesitaba inspiración. Espero les guste.

Ahora los trasfondos empiezan a mostrarse, ¿porque un humano tiene sangre divina? ¿y que tendrá que ver eso con Athena y su pecado?


End file.
